Yu-Gi-Oh! Remnant of the Dragons
by silvernet
Summary: In order to test the dark powers of his Silhouette deck, the government forces 15 year old teenage student Tsukimiya Tsuren to transfer to Reginald Academy, where they will be able to easily contact the Academy for new information regarding Tsuren and his deck. Tsuren tries to find out the secrets behind his transfer, and as a result, he realizes his true enemy.
1. Duelist of darkness, Tsukimiya Tsuren

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons**_

Episode 1: The duelist of darkness, Tsukimiya Tsuren

 _I do not take credit for the music/voice actors mentioned in this story. I do recommend at least checking the song lyrics, as they relate to some of the things in the arc they are presented in. Here are songs I would like in this story, currently:_

" _Fantastic Tune" as Opening 1, by Ono Kensho_

" _Mirai" as Ending 1, by Garnidelia_

 _Author's Note: PLEASE READ. I apologized for the length of this Author's Note, but the information provided is very vital if you want to thoroughly enjoy reading this story._

 _The dueling format is influenced by the Arc V dueling format, however, for the first arc of this story players will be able to draw on their FIRST turn. Furthermore, summoning/game mechanics introduced in this story may or may not be a part of the official card game._

 _Lines in complete Italic are usually mental thoughts. Card names, names, and some other things will usually be italicized and the stat position of a monster during a duel will be in Bold._

 _The duels of the 1_ _st_ _arc may be hard to follow, but that is only for the 1_ _st_ _arc and I promise that the OC cards presented in this arc will later be revamped so as to make the future duels easier to understand, and the duels in later arcs will be much simpler to follow._

 _If you are willing to listen to the songs inserted in this story, I recommend having tabs prepared with the songs mentioned in the beginning of the chapters, within the Author's Note. I may have YouTube links of these songs on my Profile Page but there is no guarantee that YouTube will keep these videos up._

 _Oh right, regarding names. Names will be written as follows: Surname, Given name. Furthermore, Japanese honorifics will be used as this story happens within Japan, or some kind of parody of Japan I guess._

 _Constructive criticism, praise, and any other positive reviews are acceptable._

 _Further notes I may have forgotten will be mentioned in future chapters._

 _*Latest Revision of Chapter 1: 9-3-16_

 _And now, without further ado…_

 _Story Start!_

* * *

Within the vast ocean was a cruise ship, travelling in isolation; aboard it was a single passenger. The passenger was a young boy, around the age of 15. He had an unzipped red blazer over a simple white t-shirt, and he wore blue jeans. To compliment his upper wear was his black sneakers and a red cap he wore over his head. The boy stood at 5 foot 8, a decent height for someone his age, and he had slick black hair, reaching down halfway to his neck. The boy stood on the main wooden flooring of the ship, slowly walking forward to its guardrails as he looked straight ahead. In the distance, he had spotted an island; one which accompanied several buildings. One stood greater than them all, easily overshadowing the others ones as it was over 10 stories high; that was the main building of _Reginald Academy_. Starting this September, the boy would be staying on the island as a student of _Reginald Academy_ , a prestigious school known for educating students who have gone on to make their living as multi-billionaire pro duelists. However, the boy hadn't come here with the intention of becoming rich. Rather, he was _forced_ to transfer here, on sudden notice. His gaze narrowed at the Academy's main building, with hatred apparent in his eyes. His fists clenched tightly and he could feel his anger boiling inside as he recalled the events just prior to his transfer.

* * *

 _*3 days ago_ *

The boy was currently in an office of fair-size. In front of him was a long glass table, complemented by two chairs on two of its sides. He looked past it to see a marble desk, accompanied with a revolving chair which had faced the wall opposite of him, which had glass covering the majority of it. The sun from outside had shone brightly on the revolving chair and the marble desk. The boy glared forward, looking at the revolving chair as if expecting someone, and sure enough, when the chair turned around it revealed a person; a young boy with slick black hair and features similar to our young protagonist. This other boy was much younger, 3 or 4 years at the least, with brown eyes, similar to our protagonist.

"Kadoh." Our protagonist called the name of this familiar face. This was his brother, _Tsukimiya Kadoh_. "What do you want?"

"Hmph." The younger brother sounded, as if scoffing. "Brother, I want you to transfer to _Reginald Academy_ and to finish your education there." In response, his older brother's eyes narrowed questioningly.

"For what purpose?"

Kadoh closed his eyes, thinking of how exactly to respond as he rested his elbows against his desk – entwining his fingers as he closed his eyes. He then slowly opened his eyes, looking at the ground in front of him. "It was decided by the Government Representatives within the _Round Table_ – you are to transfer to _Reginald Academy_ so that the _Silhouette_ deck can be tested and so that you are in a Dueling School that the Government can contact; that being _Reginald Academy, without question_."

"Even so, you guys are just going to take away my freedom? I have a right to decide where and _what_ I want to study!"

"Enough." Kadoh spoke simply, yet it was effective enough to hush his older brother. "This was the final decision. You have no right to neglect it." The older brother opened his mouth as to say something, but as Kadoh snapped his fingers, the older brother noticed a sudden shift in gravity. He looked up and his eyes slowly widened as he noticed the office space slowly moving up, and that was because he had fell down into a hole which had opened on the floor.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed in desperation before the floor closed, leaving him in absolute darkness.

* * *

"I am _Tsukimiya Tsuren_. It's nice to meet you all." Our protagonist, _Tsuren,_ had greeted as he bowed. He slowly stood up and looking forward to the class filled with students in each elevated desk. He currently stood on a semi-circular platform which stuck out from a wall within the classroom. Like in Gx, there was a platform above the desks which led to doors out to the hallways of the floor. In between the three columns of elevating desks were staircases; one on each side of the middle column. The room was very similar to the ones in GX but the space in this room was much greater and everything within the room was designed with the best of materials in comparison, as if it were to say that GX had a poor excuse for a 'classroom'.

Tsuren looked up curiously as the class applauded, inspecting the students and estimating there to be about 40 of them.

"Splendid." The teacher commented from his left side, standing behind a podium. The teacher possessed a voice similar to Ono Daisuke's. He was 6 foot 0, with black spiky hair and blue eyes. He also wore a blue vest, exclusive to the professors of the Academy, and wore black pants which complimented it. "Now then…" The teacher turned to face Tsuren with an intrigued grin as Tsuren in return gave a curious expression. How about we get the class to see your dueling skills in an actual duel, Tsukimiya-kun?" The Professor challenged.

Tsuren looked at the professor; his eyes slowly closing then slowly opening. "Oh fuck me." He cursed himself.

The two then got at a dueling distance before activating their duel disks. Tsuren had a black-border duel disk, with white as the main color, occupying the rest of his duel disk. The life point counter was in a blue orb, similar to the GX duel disk except this was a crystal. The professor then activated his duel disk; a duel disk with black covering a majority of it however it had a counter color of dark blue, and his duel disk had a green orb. The two then shouted,

 _ **DUEL!**_

"Well then, to give you some insightof what you'll be seeing here at _Reginald Academy_ over the few years, I think I'll start things off." The professor said in an arrogant tone, to Tsuren's dismay.

"Be my guest."

"Draw! Now if I control no monsters, I can special summon this card from my hand! I special summon _Dark Part-Shining Iris_!"

Dark Part-Shining Iris Att: Dark Lvl.5 **Atk: 1900**

" _Shining Iris_ huh… What a cringe-inducing name."

The professor ignored Tsuren's comment. "Turn end."

"That's all? Draw! I normal summon _Silhouette Armor Striken_!"

Silhouette Armor Striken Att: Light lvl.3 **Atk: 1400**

"Now, attack his _Shining Iris_!" Tsuren commanded as he thrust his left fist forward.

1400 vs. 1900

"Why would you do that?" The professor questioned. Tsuren smirked in response.

"If this card attacks a monster with a higher level than this card, the opposing monster's ATK is halved and this card gains ATK equal to the halved amount!" Tsuren shouted in triumph. He gasped as he then noticed the Professor's smirk.

"Or you'd assume... However, _Shining Iris'_ effect; when a level 3 or lower monster battles this card, it is automatically destroyed right after attack declaration!" The Prof. snapped with his open right hand as Tsuren's monster shattered. Tsuren knelt down on his right leg as he took damage; his face filled with confusion.

Tsuren: 4000-900=3100

"What happened…?"

"I forgot to mention, after the monster is destroyed, the opponent then takes damage equal to 300 times the destroyed monster's level." The Professor explained. Tsuren sucked his teeth as he stood up, then looking at his hand filled mainly with monsters he couldn't summon.

" _Great, what a wonderful way to start the day_!" Tsuren groaned. "I set two cards. Turn end."

"My go. Draw! I summon _Dark Part- Iron Matter_!"

Dark Part - Iron Matter Att: Dark Lvl.3 **Atk: 700**

"Now I can equip this card to a _Dark Part_ monster I control by putting this in the Spell/Trap card zone!" The professor declared.

"A Union Monster!?" Tsuren shouted in shock as _Iron Matter_ was now equipped to _Shining Iris_.

"Now, _Shining Iris_ attack directly!"

1900 vs. 3100

"Urgh!"

Tsuren: 3100-1900=1200

"I end my turn." The professor said.

"Draw! I activate the trap card, _Miracle Liberation_! When my life points are 1600 or less, I can special summon from my deck two lvl 3 or lower _Silhouette_ monsters in face-up defense position, however, the monsters special summoned by this effect have their effects negated and I cannot summon monsters from my hand this turn unless by card effect! Come out, my two monsters!" Tsuren shouted.

Silhouette Gold Waver Att: Light lvl.3 **Atk: 1400**

Silhouette Maker Revolution Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 1200**

"Now I overlay the two to xyz summon _Devious Darkclaw_ in attack mode!" Tsuren declared.

Devious Darkclaw Att: Dark Rank: 3 **Atk: 2000**

"Now, attack _Shining Iris_!" Tsuren shouted.

2000 vs. 1900

The Prof grinned. "I activate the second effect of _Shining Iris_ ; when a special summoned monster my opponent controls attacks this card, if this card was special summoned via its own effect, I can destroy this card and the attacking monster! Along with it, I'll use _Iron Matter's_ effect; by sending this to the grave, I can negate the destruction of _Shining Iris_ , and then you take damage equal to the level/rank of your destroyed monster times 500, so that's 1500 damage!" The Professor shouted, then laughing viciously which caught the interest of the now-curious scholars. Tsuren then laughed, to the professor's dismay.

"Just right! I activate my counter trap card, _CROSSXFIRE_! When I would take damage, I can special summon as many lvl.3 or lower _Silhouette_ monsters from my graveyard to the field in face-up defense position, and if the combined DEF of all the special summoned monsters is greater than the damage I would receive, that damage becomes zero!" Tsuren grinned. Afterwards, the professor smirked.

"Impressive, but I'll still beat you next turn." The professor declared. He then noticed Tsuren pointing his right forefinger at him, to his confusion. "Uhh... What?"

"I'll finish _you_ off this turn." Tsuren declared, surprising the class as they gasped in surprise. Tsuren's declaration excited the class as they began cheering violently; the ground shaking with their every movement as Tsuren smirked. "I activate the quick-play spell card, _Offerings to Darkness_! I can offer three _Silhouette_ monsters on the field as tributes to special summon an _Illusionary_ monster from my hand, deck, grave, or banish zone; I choose from my hand to summon _Illusionary Ravager_!"

Illusionary Ravager Att: Dark lvl.9 **Atk: 3400**

"Now direct attack!" Tsuren commanded.

3400 vs. 4000

Prof's Life: 4000-3400=600

"Hahaha! Hahahahaha!" The Professor laughed viciously, almost as if mocking. "You're a few digits short, boy!" The professor shouted contentedly.

" _Is that so…?_ " Tsuren asked as a smile formed on his face. The professor's eyes went wide as _Illusionary Ravager_ suddenly appeared in front of him. " _Effect_ , if my opponent has 1100 life points or less at the end of my battle phase, I can banish all Silhouette monsters in my grave to inflict 400 damage to my opponent for each monster banished by this effect!" Tsuren explained and then shouted, "Take this, _Darkness purge_!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The professor screamed as a dispersal of dark energy hits him.

Prof's Life: 600-1600=0

The professor slowly descended so as to rest his right arm on his raised right knee, with his other knee knelt as he looked down in defeat. Tsuren looked at his dramatic pose.

"Dude, chill, it's just one loss." Tsuren muttered. The professor looked up to see Tsuren now just a few inches in front of him, with his right hand offered out. The professor gladly accepted it, standing up. The two then shook hands in acknowledge of their competition. A curious expression then overcame Tsuren's face as he realized something.

"Didn't this duel take quite some time off class?" Tsuren wondered.

"Hmph." The professor chuckled. "Actually…" Then, everything was silent. Tsuren slowly closed his eyes and opened them, wondering why he'd stop. Tsuren was then bombarded with confetti, and from above, a ball opened in half and shot out even more confetti. Tsuren looked forward plainly as everyone started cheering.

"Welcome to _Reginald Academy, Tsukimiya Tsuren_!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuren replied uncaringly. He then looked over curiously to his right, at the professor whose left arm was now around Tsuren's shoulder. The professor smirked at him.

"What do you say we have another duel?" Tsuren smiled.

"To that I say…" Tsuren started, "hell no!" Tsuren grabbed the professor's arm and then swung him over his body before then running up to the right staircase, towards a door.

"WAIT!" The professor shouted, sounding extremely pissed. Tsuren looked back and smirked, just like a certain _blue hedgehog_ would. The professor growled. "Curse you, Sonic!" Tsuren then quickly moved his right leg forward, as if to run to his right but then made a sudden feint and moved to his left foot then accelerating towards his left before anyone could react.

* * *

"Ha… I'm safe for now." Tsuren sighed in relief. He had survived that _hell_ of a festival, if you would call it that. "Hm?" Tsuren stopped walking within the hallway he was currently in. "Huh…?" A dumbstruck expression was now on Tsuren's face. "W-Where am I…?"

"What's wrong?" A sweet, feminine voice called out to him, possessing _Aoi Yuki's_ voice. Tsuren looked back instinctively; a serious expression on his face. His expression then turned into a curious one as he examined the school girl who held a black rectangular school bag in her hands. She was about 5 foot 4.

The girl wore a vest similar to an Obelisk Blue girls' however hers bored a black centric color, and around the armpit areas of the vest was a yellow line, surrounding its whole contour; the yellow line then stretched from the bottom of that area towards the very bottom of the vest, on both sides. She wore a long black skirt, stretching down, just a few centimeters above her knee, and the sides of her skirt both had a yellow line stretching down, as if having continued the line from her vest. The uniform's upper and lower wear really complemented each other. But what fascinated Tsuren more than that was the girl herself who wore the uniform; her appearance had mesmerized Tsuren.

She had short ocean blue hair, stretching down from the back to halfway of her neck, and in the front it had stretched down, just a few centimeters above where her brows were. Her purple eyes which radiated brightly had completely fascinated Tsuren as she smiled at him wonderfully. But what was it…? What Tsuren was feeling wasn't embarrassment, adoration or even confusion upon meeting this new face. No, it was something of more significance.

"Hm?" The girl voiced. Her mouth gaped open, startled as she noticed a tear streaming down Tsuren's right eye. Her eye's slowly widened. "A-Are you alright?" She asked tensely, uncertain of how to react. Tsuren touched his right cheek upon the girl's initial response. Though he hadn't expected it, and almost certain that it wasn't the case, there it was – a single tear.

He slowly closed his eyes and shook his head, moving it down as he despaired somewhat on the inside; feeling somewhat conflicted within. "No, I'm fine…" He replied with a weak voice. He bit on his bottom lip as he suppressed his urge to break into tears, which was surprising for him enough. He then looked up to the girl and smiled brightly. "Thanks. You are?" Tsuren asked, getting back on track. The girl smiled after a while.

"I'm _Tsukiyori Ame_ , a 1st year here." The girl replied.

"Ame…" Tsuren mumbled, looking down in thought. He just couldn't shake this feeling that he _knew_ her somehow.

"Do you need help?" The girl, Ame asked, with a sweet kindness in her voice. Tsuren smiled.

"Yeah. I'm kind of lost. Hahaha." Tsuren admitted, laughing nervously. Ame giggled.

"Hehehe. I figured that might be the case. Leave it to me!"

"Then I'll leave to you." Tsuren responded.

"Mm!" Ame nodded cheerfully with closed eyes.

* * *

Tsuren learned the basic mapping of the main building; it had 25 floors in total, and was over 360 foot high. The first 15 floors were basically the same: floors filled with several classrooms and some four-way intersections that could make it hard to navigate through the building if not for the letters & numbers on the walls near intersections that would explain which room is where, which Ame had to explain to Tsuren. Tsuren learned that the letter "C" basically represented a classroom, "Sto." for storage room, "ARENA" for, well, an arena, and so on so forth. Staircases were usually found close to intersections, and Tsuren noticed that the hallways were relatively long, with classroom doors being spaced away quite a good amount, being that they did use up a lot space, but the walk wasn't as tedious as one would imagine. The building was basically was shaped like a normal one, of course, with a much more intricate design, and it had a dome covering its top, which surprisingly didn't seem out of place, and it occupied the last 10 floors. Upon going up to the 16th floor, the hallways are circular, and one may use the elevator found on the pillar occupying the middle portion of the floor, to go up to the other floors, but they cannot go down to the 15th floor and below. The thing that Tsuren found weird was that the lights were off on the 16th floor. Ame explained that the lights were off for the other above floors too; that was because the students are currently not using these floors as they are being worked on to have more fun things for the students, of course, one of those 'fun' things not being more classrooms. Ame further explained that even the students are unaware of what these fun things could be.

* * *

"And here's the duel shop." Ame explained as she pointed her right forefinger to double glass doors which then led to a huge area, filled to the brim with shelves upon shelves of duel monsters accessories, card packs, and much more. The two were currently standing in front of the shop's glass double doors and sweat-dropped as they noticed the ruckus inside, with several students bombarding the front counters. They decided to go in and see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on…" Tsuren was the first to voice out their thoughts.

"These guys keep on for the Special Editions on _Dragons Advent_." An older woman spoke with an irritated voice, possessing _Sawashiro Miyuki's_ voice. She was carrying several boxes stack on top of one another. Tsuren and Ame looked at her curiously. The woman wore a navy green tanktop and blue jeans with holes in them. She had curly blonde hair stretching down to her shoulders and her eyes were of a blue color. She looked over to Ame and Tsuren with a foul expression.

"You guys aren't a part of them, are you?" She asked in an irritated tone. Ame and Tsuren swiftly shook their heads. "Good." She then looked forward before turning around and walking to the counter. "Line up! And let's get this over with…" The woman grunted. She then looked up to the wall, at a clock which read 6:49 P.M. Her jaw dropped. "Crap. It's this late already!?" Ame and Tsuren could see the troubled expression on her face. It was then that they both thought of an idea.

"Hey!" They both shouted, startling the other. They looked at each other curiously before nodding, then looking forward with expressions of challenge. "Let's duel for the boxes!" They shouted once more. The students looked back to them in wonder before smirking.

"As if you amateurs can take me down!" He mocked.

"Let's go!" Ame expressed cheerfully to Tsuren. She then moved her right hand, entwining her own fingers with Tsuren's finger, to his surprise. He blushed nervously as he looked over to her. The girl smiled brightly as she brought up their entwined fingers. Tsuren had to wonder how she wasn't embarrassed by this at all, but regardless, he smiled back to her.

"Yeah!" He replied excitedly before looking forward with a smirk. Tsuren, Ame, and the other students activated their duel disks as they all shouted,

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

"Ha…!" Ame heaved out a sigh of relief as she fell back to Tsuren as did he and they then slide down together, with their legs out, hands at their sides and their heads down as they felt life their life force was draining away. The store was completely void of any students, save for Tsuren and Ame, who were now being looked at by the store lady who grinned at the two.

"Good work, both of you." She said to them. "Here's your prizes; they're on me." The lady said. Tsuren and Ame looked over to her, tired and with startled expression.

"But-" Ame started.

"Have it. You guys deserve them." The lady spoke. Ame and Tsuren looked to one another in thought before looking back to the lady and smiling brightly.

"Thanks!" They thanked her.

* * *

Now Ame had brought Tsuren to the last place for the tour, which was the Duel Arena they had yet to visit.

"Wow…" Tsuren expressed his amazement as he looked around the circular area, with only two entrances to it, with an entrance opposite of the one they came out from. Concealing the folded bleachers were black walls, stretching all the way from entrance to entrance. Above them was a disco ball-like machine, and to the sides each were blue gems shaped like diamonds, each connected to some type of machine. "So this is hard light technology together with the technology created by Kaiba Corp. over the few years…" Tsuren voiced in astonishment. He looked down to the field before him; the floor was just black but Tsuren could tell that this whole area was in its own world. "But…" Tsuren looked back to Ame who returned a curious expression. Tsuren closed his eyes and frowned. "This just isn't enough to satisfy me…" To that, Ame sighed. They had been to all the different types of Duel Arenas that _Reginald Academy_ had to offer but Tsuren did not find a single one that truly heightened his duelist spirit. "Ame," Tsuren spoke, getting Ame's attention as he smiled at her, "thanks for showing me around…" He spoke weakly, as if fighting back an emotion. Ame smiled in return.

"Don't mention it. But do make sure you show up in your uniform next time." Ame reminded him. Tsuren looked down to his clothes, just as they were when he had arrived on the island. He then looked forward once more with a bright smile.

"That's a no."

"Hehehe. Then, I'll see you later, _senpai_."

"Yeah." Tsuren replied seriously. Ame turned around and walked away, then a certain thought crossed Tsuren's mind.

"… Wait, 'Senpai'?"

* * *

It was now sometime around 7:30 P.M, with the sky becoming darker by the minute, however Tsuren was accustomed to seeing well in the dark by now. Just a few meters away stood a three story dorm building. The floor which connected with the ground had 7 rooms in total, as did the others, and at the left side of the 1st floor was an ascending staircase, leading to the 2nd floor. In front of the staircase was a little area then to its right side was the pathway leading to the 7 rooms the floor occupied and another staircase was seen on the other side. Under the staircase was a small area where one could fit in if they were squeezing their selves in a ball-shape. Tsuren chuckled at that thought as he remembered an old friend of his who could fit in a fair-sized locker and this would be no challenge for his friend at all. And as you may guess, the 3rd floor was similar to the 2nd floor. At the right of the dorm building was a smaller compartment connected to it. Tsuren had assumed that this place was the Dining Area. Upon opening one of the sliding doors of the smaller compartment, his suspicions were identified as he saw two columns of wooden tables complemented with wooden benches, and several Slifer Red students were lined up in front of a machine to get food. As everyone looked back to him curiously, Tsuren's brows twitched and he frowned as he felt somewhat discomforted. He too waited in line for food.

When he finally reached the machine, however long it took, a girl had explained the machine's functions to Tsuren. There were actually two machines. A big machine the size of a vending machine and to its right, connected by a fair-sized metal tube was a machine the size of a washer. The bigger machine had several buttons, and by pressing one a food plate of the chosen type will come out from the bigger machine's slot, also, along with any refreshments you may have bought. The smaller machine is used to heat up or cool down certain beverages & refreshments. What is the tube then for? Apparently you can just let the machine auto-prepare your food if you choose the "Auto" option but people are just accustomed to preparing their own food with their own tastes, literally. Overall, the dorm was very similar to the GX counterpart, but what made this dorm even better…

was the rooms.

* * *

Tsuren had finished eating and when his pushed down his door handle to open it, his eyes slowly widened as he was greeted by wonderful scenery. Directly across was double glass doors, with white, almost transparent-like curtains, and beyond the tied-up curtains was the great starry sky, shining radiantly. Tsuren looked over to his left to see hooks to hang his clothes and adjacent to it, at its right was a door which Tsuren believed led to the bathing room and toilet. He walked in and closed the door behind him. To a corner of the room, at the left of the glass doors was a wooden desk, accompanied with a revolving chair, and a PC & lamp atop; it was wonderful. To the right corner, closest to the glass doors was a bunk bed with 3 beds, with enough space to spare for the upmost bed. Tsuren took off his vest and placed it on one of the hooks. He took off his jeans afterwards and changed into some black short pants. He then laid his back down on the lowest bed as he looked up, thinking deeply about something.

" _Why was I sent here…?_ " He wondered. He took his deck into his right hand and spread it out between his hands, examining each card. " _Silhouettes… the one deck that has been with me since the beginning, however, it hasn't responded to me since now… Why…?"_ Tsuren wondered. He sat up, looking down to his hands. " _It doesn't add up…_ " He then looked forward with a determined expression. " _I guess I'll have to find the answers myself._ "

* * *

After walking down a dirt path from his dorm to the Academy, he turned over to his left at the main building. Tsuren walked down the tiled ground, looking right and left to the trees then forward towards the Academy's glass doors; as he reached towards the handle to open the door his hand stopped mid-way. He began to feel tense, afraid of any danger that could be lurking within the Academy.

He breathed out slowly, then his expression changing to a composed one as he opened the door. As he walked forward slowly he looked at both sides to the long hallways. He then looked forward to see a reception desk a few meters away or so.

"Hm!?" Upon hearing a sound, Tsuren immediately rush forward, then quick-stepping to his right and running through the long hallway which he had entered. "What!?" Tsuren whispered in a harsh tone. He looked back as he was running. His eyes widened in shock. " _It's catching up to me. How!?_ " He looked forward. Knowing he couldn't outrun this being, Tsuren stopped and slowly turned around. The unknown identity slowly stopped a few meters away, standing within the shadows, whereas Tsuren was standing under a window which had the moon's light shining down dimly on him, though it was still hard to identify any of his facial features.

"Who are _you_?" A feminine voice questioned, instantly piquing Tsuren's interest. The female's tone was calm yet harsh, possessing _Amamiya Sora's_ voice.

"Rather, who are _you_?" Tsuren questioned. His eyes then narrowed questioningly as the female remained silent.

She had been analyzing Tsuren as he replied. "Hmph. Seems like you're not here for a fight." The female spoke. It seemed like she would walk to approach Tsuren but then stopped in her tracks. "Damn! Run!" The girl shouted violently and her presence seemed to have disappeared, to Tsuren's shock. It took him a while to register what had happened, and before he could escape, he felt a knee hit him hard in the back and he fell towards the ground.

"Urgh…!" He groaned as he slowly looked up, seeing 5 silhouettes standing in the shadows, in front of him. "Who are you guys…?"

 _To be continued…_

*Insert Opening 1*

* * *

 _Author's note:_ And that'll be all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! If you did, please follow, favorite, and/or review. And if you didn't like this chapter, I recommend giving the next few chapters a read and then deciding what to do afterwards. I really worked hard on this story so I'd appreciate it if you guys can give me feedback, whether it'd be good or bad.

In the Author's Note, I will write down anything I find to be noteworthy AND I will mention any music that I listen as I am editing/writing these chapters. The music I listened to when writing this chapter was mainly from the website, "AnimeNfo". If anyone's interested in listening to several types of Japanese music, be sure to check that out. I also listen to "Ghost Anime Radio" and "Radio Nami" which both play Japanese music, mainly from anime (Japanese Animation).

"Hishoku no sora" by Kawada Mami, is one of my favorite songs which I listened to as I edited this chapter.

 _ **Cards of the Week:**_

 **Dark Part-Shining Iris** Att: Dark Lvl.5 Atk: 1900 Def: 2200 Type: Fiend EFFECT

1-This card can be special summoned (from your hand) if you control no monsters.

2-When a level 3 or lower leveled monster battles this card, that card is automatically destroyed right after attack declaration. Your opponent then takes damage equal to 300 times the destroyed monster's level.

3-When a special summoned monster your opponent controls attacks this card, if this card was special summoned by its own effect you can destroy this card and the attacking monster (This effect is counted as tributing and not card destruction towards monster effects and traps however counts as a monster effect against spell card effects).

 **CROSSXFIRE** (Trap) COUNTER

1-When you would take damage, you can special summon as many level 3 or lower "Silhouette" monsters from your graveyard to the field in face-up defense position, and if the combined DEF of all the special summoned monsters is greater than the damage you would receive: the damage you take becomes zero. The monster(s) special summoned by this effect have their effects negated and you cannot summon monsters from your hand this turn unless by card effect.


	2. Dark Phantasm

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 2: Dark Phantasm

 _Author's Note:_ _For more potential info on RoTD, please check my profile page. Today's chapter will focus on our protagonist, Tsukimiya Tsuren!_

 _Oh right, a warning: This chapter will be dark and gritty, so be prepared for that. Also, there will be no duel featured in this chapter therefore there will be no cards for Cards of the Week. The chapter should be a somewhat enjoyable read, regardless, as it advances the plot._

 _*More info on dorm ranks*_

 _In Reginald Academy, there are 5 ranks:_

 _5th Rank- Slifer Reds_

 _4th Rank- White Flowers_

 _3rd Rank- Ra Yellows_

 _2nd Rank- Black Thorns_

 _1st Rank- Obelisk Blues_

 _Tsukimiya Tsuren is an Obelisk Blue student however decided to reside in the Slifer Red Dorm, for reasons currently unknown. This is partially why his duel disk has a white contour color and a blue orb (symbolizes Obelisk Blue), and the reason why the main color of his duel disk is Black is because that is one of his favorite colors._

 _I do not take credit for the music/voice actors mentioned in this story. I do recommend at least checking the song lyrics, as they relate to some of the things in the arc they are presented in. Here are songs I would like in this story, currently:_

" _Fantastic Tune" as Opening 1, by Ono Kensho_

" _Mirai" as Ending 1, by Garnidelia_

 _*Latest Revision of Chapter 2: 9-4-16_

 _And now, without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

*Insert Opening Song*

"Hm!?" Upon hearing a sound, Tsuren immediately rush forward, then quick-stepping to his right and running through the long hallway which he had entered. "What!?" Tsuren whispered in a harsh tone. He looked back as he was running. His eyes widened in shock. " _It's catching up to me. How!?_ " He looked forward. Knowing he couldn't outrun this being, Tsuren stopped and slowly turned around. The unknown identity slowly stopped a few meters away, standing within the shadows, whereas Tsuren was standing under a window which had the moon's light shining down dimly on him, though it was still hard to identify any of his facial features.

"Who are _you_?" A feminine voice questioned, instantly piquing Tsuren's interest. The female's tone was calm yet harsh.

"Rather, who are _you_?" Tsuren questioned. His eyes then narrowed questioningly as the female remained silent.

She had been analyzing Tsuren as he replied. "Hmph. Seems like you're not here for a fight." The female spoke. It seemed like she would walk to approach Tsuren but then stopped in her tracks. "Damn! Run!" The girl shouted violently and her presence seemed to have disappeared, to Tsuren's shock. It took him a while to register what had happened, and before he could escape, he felt a knee hit him hard in the back and he fell towards the ground.

"Urgh…!" He groaned as he slowly looked up, seeing 5 silhouettes standing in the shadows, in front of him. "Who are you guys…? AGH!" Tsuren yelled as someone stomped on his back with their foot. He gritted his teeth and turned his head, unable to see who it was.

The figure held up a card in his left hand as he shouted to the other four silhouettes, "This one is my prey!" and in response, the four silhouettes faded within the shadows.

Suddenly, Tsuren's eyes widened as the ground below him shook violently and his gut started caving in as a great fear overcame him. "What…!?"

Suddenly, the ground before him cracked into multiple pieces before then bursting into the air, revealing a huge creature that had ascended from below the Earth's surface. It was hard to identify most of the creature's features however it was easily over 15 feet tall, at around 20 feet. The creature flew in the air with what seem likes wings, and the creature had a huge upper body. Tsuren could see this creature's jaws and that saliva was formed between where its mouth had been opened. The creature had pointed sharp tooth and its blue eyes glared at Tsuren, piercing his very soul, as if burning it in blue flames.

"What is that…?" He questioned. The creature roared powerfully causing Tsuren's eyes to widen as his fear grew stronger. He instantly got up, away from the person who was pushing him down and Tsuren instantly ran towards the creature, trying to get past it. The creature swung with its big right arm, pushing Tsuren to a wall and causing a crater to form.

"ARGH!" Tsuren coughed out blood. Tsuren then fell to the ground as the creature moved away its fist. A person then grabbed Tsuren from behind, bringing him up by his hair.

"Hahaha!" The person laughed viciously, possessing _Mamoru Miyano's_ voice, and standing at around 5 foot 9. "Suffer! Suffer! Hahaha!" The male shouted while laughing.

"Urgh…" Tsuren bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming out in pain. He didn't want to satisfy this guy's needs. He couldn't scream even if he wanted to; he felt like his throat was dry. His eyes slowly widen as he realized that blood was dripping from his head.

"Tch." The man snickered. "Here!" He shouted as he smashed Tsuren's face against the wall, creating another crater. "Hehehe!" The man chuckled. "How do you like that!? HUH!?"

"Hah!" Tsuren grunted as he pushed the man away, causing the latter to try and maintain proper footing as Tsuren ran away. The man grinned viciously.

"Run away!" The man shouted in laughter. "You won't get far!" Tsuren ran forward within the hallway, not questioning where the man or the unknown beast was.

"Ha…! Ha…!" Tsuren breathed heavily as he continued running but the hallway seemed to have no end in sight. His eyes slowly widened when he realized that he was running in circles; the hallway was repeating. Tsuren slowly came to a stop and looked forward, in confusion. "What's going on…? Agh!" Tsuren let out a shout as his hair was grabbed once more and he was then thrown to a wall, creating a big crater.

"HAHAHA!" The man from before had laughed vilely. Tsuren fell to the ground and he bled more. Without resting, Tsuren quickly got up, then side-stepped to a stairway, however as he attempted to run up his left heel was suddenly grasped by the man. Tsuren gritted his teeth as he looked back; his vision was becoming poor because of his loss of blood and he felt like he could faint any second now. He took off his left sneaker, kicking the man in the face causing him to let go of Tsuren as the latter used this chance to get away, running up the stairs. "I don't want your damn sneaker!" The man shouted as he threw Tsuren the sneaker and the latter grabbed it as he continued running up the stairs. "Tch." The man snickered as he stood in place, with hands at his hips as he frowned. "Ah~ I give up. That damn Miru, she could have done a better job with this illusion." The man complained. He then turned around and started walking away.

* * *

Upon reaching the 5th floor, Tsuren placed on his left sneaker as he breathed out heavily, having ran his way up through his pain. "Urgh!" Tsuren grunted as he looked to see his left side of his upper body was bleeding, and his left ribcage felt extremely painful. He walked the rest of the way, to the Principal's office on this floor and entered the room. He had no time to explore the room and instantly went to the marbled desk with a PC monitor atop of it. He sat on the revolving chair accompanied with the table and turned on the PC by shaking the mouse. The monitor showed a blue loading screen to which Tsuren heaved out a sigh of relief but then his expression became overfilled with fear as the screen turned black and several cracks appeared on the monitor itself. "What…?" His eyes slowly widened as white words started to form on the screen, like blood dripping on it. The words said:

 **You do not need to know**

Then, black tentacle-like forms crawled out from the screen, to Tsuren's shock. They slowly moved towards Tsuren who immediately felt danger from these organisms. He looked forward to the double doors which had led to this room but he then remembered that a greater danger awaited him from beyond it.

"No choice…" He spoke, looking back to the wall which a window occupying a 3/4ths of it. Tsuren ran to the window and moved his arms overhead, shattering the glass as he then lunged forward. From outside, a girl on top of the dome was watching as her eyes slowly widened in shock.

"You can't be serious…!" She voiced out her surprise.

"Aahhh!" Tsuren screamed as he fell at a fast speed, plummeting down towards the tiled ground. He closed his eyes shut, anticipating his inevitable death, but it never came. "Huh…?" He slowly opened his eyes, noticing a darkness like fog, which had circulating around him as it slowly brought him to ground. He then landed on his feet and the darkness dispersed. He looked back in wonder but nothing was left of the darkness which had saved him. "Huh… I got saved by a gas-like object with no solid form… Weird…"

"Geez." The girl from before had mumbled to herself, possessing _Eri Kitamura's_ voice. The girl was around 4 foot 9, with long black hair reaching down to her knees and she had brown eyes. She had on a black frilly skirt and a black gothic shirt to complement it. The girl raised her right hand from which an eye-like hole had opened and then a darkness entered the hole before it then closed up. The girl now had a serious expression on her face. " _Tsukimiya Tsuren, the wielder of a darkness unlike any other…_ " She then looked over to the window which he had jumped out from with a worried expression. " _And, it seems like the infestation is growing much stronger…_ "

Tsuren turned forward and walked away from the school. He looked down to his tattered clothes and frowned in distaste. What's worse was that he head was starting to feel even more nauseating. When he looked up once more he was surprised to hear a sound from his left, and when he turned to look at it his eyes slowly widened as he noticed the approaching figure on their bike.

"Aaahh! Look out!" The approaching figure shouted with a feminine voice, but it was too late and the two collided, with the figure falling off their bike and Tsuren falling back on his butt. "Ow, ow, ow…" The figure voiced their pain. Tsuren looked at her curiously. She had a voice similar to _Miyazuki Ui's_ , and she wore a brown coat, concealing her clothes underneath. The girl had long purple hair to waist length and ocean blue eyes. She was about 5 foot 7 "Huh?" She returned a curious gaze at Tsuren. Her eyes then slowly widened. "Whoa! What happened to you!?" She shouted, noticing Tsuren's tattered clothes, his bleeding around his left ribcage and his drowsy eyes as if he could faint any moment now. "A-Are you alright!?" The girl asked, slightly worried yet perplexed at the same time.

"Ah…" Tsuren looked down, a sad expression showing on his face. He didn't know how to react, having been in a life-or-death situation just recently. He couldn't think properly as his head continued aching in pain. "Sorry…" He apologized as he slowly got up, turning around to walk away. "I'll be fine…"

"I see…" The girl mumbled, frowning sadly as she watched Tsuren walking away ever so slowly. "W-Wait!" The girl called out, catching Tsuren's attention as he looked back curiously. The girl's face grew red as she thought of words to say. "I-I'll give you a ride." She offered. Tsuren thought about it for a moment with what consciousness he had left before he nodded in consensus.

* * *

Tsuren had told the girl where he wanted to go and the two were off on their way. He sat on the bike of her bike and held her tightly.

"Uwah! Don't grab me so hard!" The girl shouted nervously.

"Mm…" Tsuren nodded silently as he looked down sadly. The girl frowned as she heard his weak response.

Moments passed and they were now riding down a cliff, which then led to vast grassland, with the Blue Girls' Dorm in the far distance.

"Hmm…" The girl mumbled. She felt rather uncomfortable with this situation. She wanted to make the situation bright somehow but knowing her _Tsundere_ self, she would make the situation even more awkward and she didn't want to make Tsuren any sadder than he was now.

Tsuren, meanwhile, was having his own set of thoughts as his consciousness slowly returned to him and his head was feeling less light.

" _Who were those five people? Why were they at the Academy Main building…?_ " He wondered. He then remembered the _other_ intruder. " _Just who was she?_ " Tsuren was unable to identify most of her features and she had left almost instantly when she had noticed the presence of other people, and since she left so abruptly just how powerful could they have been if she had feared them to that extent? Tsuren certainly knew how dangerous it was to fight even one of them; he didn't want to risk the chance of having to fight the other four. With that thought concluded, he sighed. "Ha… Guess my infiltration mission comes to a close…" He said misfortunately. The girl looked back to him, in wonder.

" _Infiltration mission…?_ " She then looked forward, continuing her pedaling.

" _That's not all. When I went to the Principal's office, just what was that message about, and what were those dark organisms that had crawled out from the computer screen?_ " Tsuren wondered, his grip around the girl's waist tightening causing the latter to move up as her face flushed red.

"Waa…! Waa…!"

Tsuren closed his eyes, thinking heavily of the events that happened during his infiltration. " _And, that beast… Just what was it?_ " It had scared Tsuren to his very core: a beast of a grand scale, capable of destroying Tsuren's entirety if it had chosen to, yet, it was thanks to the man's control over it that it hadn't gone in a rampage that would have caused destruction much greater than what Tsuren had received already. As he thought about that, Tsuren gritted his teeth in fear. " _How can something so destructive exist in this world…?_ " That very thought sent shivers down his spine. Certainly, the Government had weapons feared by many in society but this beast emitted a different type of fear from Tsuren; a fear that Tsuren did not believe to be possible. It was as if two great forces were combatting, determining which one was stronger once and for all. Tsuren's grip around the girl grew tighter and rather than the girl feeling more embarrassed, she was finding it rather difficult to actually pedal now, adding in the fact that they were moving downhill, with rubble everywhere.

"Urgh…! Urgh…!" The girl grunted as she started to go downhill. Suddenly, she felt as if something had loosened. "Huh?" Her eyes opened in wonder. She then felt the bike moving downhill extremely fast as she screamed, "AHHHH!" The bike's chain had broken, causing the bike to accelerate faster. "Nooo!" The girl screamed out with tears flowing out of her shut eyes. As they got on grassland the bike slowly started to decelerate, allowing the girl to place her right foot on the ground as the bike came to a full halt, just meters away from the Blue Girls' Dormitory. "Ha… Here we are." The girl sighed in relief. She looked back to see Tsuren, still with a sad frown on his face as he hadn't reacted to the current situation whatsoever. The girl sighed once more, now in worry. "Come on, raise your head up." To that, Tsuren curiously looked up. He noticed the girl smiling as she looked forward into the distance. Tsuren got off the bike and turned around to look; his eyes slowly widening as the scenery came into vision.

"Beautiful…" He mumbled. Past the grassland was the vast ocean, bright in color as the moon's light shined upon it.

"Isn't it?" The girl spoke. "I don't know what happened to you but cheer up." She had managed to speak truthfully. Tsuren nodded in response.

"Thanks." He thanked the girl. She then turned to face him as she smiled brightly, with her arms behind her back and finger entwined.

"Well, I got to get going now! I'll see you later!" The girl spoke. Tsuren nodded in acknowledge. The girl stood to the left of her bike and walked with it to the Blue Girls' dorm. Tsuren looked over to his left curiously and his mouth gaped open.

"Wow…!" He voiced out his surprise. A brick wall of 80 feet had surrounded the dorm building on all four sides, forming a square, with a huge gate in the front to allow people to enter/exit. Tsuren was only able to see a glimpse of the Dorm building past the gate. The gate opened, allowing the girl to walk in before it then closed once more. Tsuren decided to approach the brick wall, sitting at it side closing to the ocean, on grassland.

"Heey!" He heard a sudden cheerful call. He looked back curiously, up to the wall and his eyes widened as he noticed the girl from before, now standing on the very top of the wall with a brimming smile. Tsuren got up quickly.

"Are you crazy!?" He shouted in worry.

"You're here already? That was quick." The girl spoke, unable to hear Tsuren. "Here I come!" The girl suddenly jumped off the wall, as if ready to plummet to her death.

"That Overkill!" Tsuren shouted in panic. He then managed to catch the girl in his arms, causing the girl to blush as she looked up at him.

"I-Idiot! I would have survived that even if you didn't do anything!"

"Not without any injuries you would!"

The girl looked down nervously. "T-Thanks…" Tsuren then helped her to her feet and the two looked at the ocean once more.

"Prettty…" The girl mumbled. She then looked over to Tsuren with a bright smile as he looked over to her. "My name's _Miku Shiari_ ; people call me _Mixie_. What's yours?" The girl, _Mixie_ _,_ was the first to ask. Tsuren smiled in return.

"I'm _Tsukimiya Tsuren_."

" _Tsuren-kun_ … I'll remember that."

After a while, the girl then walked away. She stopped midway and looked back to Tsuren who returned a curious glance as she smiled brightly. "Well then, I'll see you later, Tsuren-kun~!" The girl expressed teasingly before running off. Tsuren was left there in wonder.

"… What a weird girl."

* * *

Tsuren had eventually returned home and took off his tattered clothing. As he looked down to his bare skin he had expected to see several wounds but was instead shocked as his body had no injuries from during his infiltration. He touched his forehead with his right hand, expected to feel some dried up blood but instead felt his soft smooth skin. "What's going on…?" He questioned, an expression of confusion filling his face. He then looked up, towards the digital clock on his tabletop and his eyes slowly widened. "11:37 P.M.!? How!?"

* * *

He was sweating so he decided to go into the shower room, where the shower head then sprayed hot water on his body as he looked down, in wonder. He had left the Slifer Red Dorm at 8 PM, and at best, it would take around 30 minutes to get to the main building; this left him with plenty of time to get back home, but instead, it was now close to midnight? He refused to believe this. "That would have meant I spent at least 4 hours away from the dorm… but I know for certain that I didn't stay long at the main building and at the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm, and the whole thing should have taken just around 2 hours." If so, then what was the irregularity? After he had checked his digital clock, he checked his cell phone and confirmed that it was indeed the right time. Tsuren placed his right hand on one of the knobs on the wall as he looked down, his hair covering his eyes as the water continued pouring down on his body. He then heard a knock on his dorm room door, surprising him. He turned off the water, walking out of the bathing room and into the changing room, with a toilet, cubbyholes, a washer, and any other desirable things fitting for the room. He stepped on the carpet in the room and dried himself up with a towel as he called out, "In a sec." He changed into freshly new clothes: a simple white t-shirt and blue short pants with Hawaii designs.

He then came out from the changing room, with steam following right after, and then he opened his dorm door and was surprised by the person currently standing in front of him. "Ame…" He voiced his surprise. The girl in turn looked up to him with a bright smile.

"Tsuren…"

"What happened?" He wondered.

"H-Here! This is for you!" Ame shouted nervously as she thrust out a wrapped lunch box held in her hands; bowing with eyes closed shut as she did so. Tsuren blinked a few times curiously.

"T-Thanks." Tsuren then accepted her lunch box, still with a confused expression. Ame smiled in relief as she looked up to Tsuren.

"W-Well then, I better get going!" Ame spoke. She stepped onto her left foot, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Tsuren shouted out, getting her attention as she now looked back to him curiously. "Why for me…?" He wondered.

"Eh?"

"I mean, why did you give _me_ a lunch box in particular?" Tsuren rephrased his question.

"That's…" Ame looked down; a frown on her face. She then looked up to Tsuren once more, smiling weakly. "I don't know." She answered honestly, and Tsuren became startled as he noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know…" She repeated. She moved her right fist to her chest. "Whenever I see you, my heart starts pounding, and an indescribable pain eats away at me." Tsuren frowned.

"Ame…"

"Are you are _friend_ or an _enemy_? I want to know the truth." Ame spoke. "No…" She shook her head. "You're definitely someone much more precious to me…" She mumbled unconsciously; once she realized that, her face instantly flushed red. "Wah… Wah…!"

"Hm? Ame?" Tsuren now looked at her, in confusion.

"F-F-Forget what I said!" Ame shouted nervously.

"Huh? Uargh!" Tsuren then felt the lunch box shoved to his chest and he moved his hands to hold it. Ame then smiled nervously at Tsuren.

"Then, I'll be going!" Ame quickly turned to her left and started running along. Tsuren quickly stepped out, looking at Ame's distancing figure as he reached out his left hand.

"W-Wait, Ame!?" He shouted, somewhat confused and at the same time unsatisfied by how the conversation ended. He then smiled as he watched Ame walked down the stairs as she turned her head for a moment, smiling as she waved bye to him. "Guess she was too embarrassed to talk to me properly huh…" He mumbled. He then closed his eyes, smiling thankfully as he closed his door.

Tsuren then lied down on the lower bed, setting the lunch box on his desk. He looked over to the lunch box and chuckled. "Hehe, she really is an interesting one… and a bit of a weird one too." Tsuren commented. He closed his eyes, forgetting everything bad that had happened that night as he was now able to sleep comfortably, thanks to Ame.

* * *

It was dawn of the next day. Tsuren was walking down hallways, purposely close to each classroom and causing them to open automatically as he approached, while he was singing. "Hanging out with the crew in the school yard, finding trouble, never looking too hard~ Hm?" He then stopped singing, staying in place as he looked down to his right curiously, into a classroom. He was surprised to see three people here this early; the three were standing on the semi-circular platform, forming a circle as they conversed about something; amongst them, Tsuren noticed a familiar face – Mixie. With her were two other female Obelisk Blue students, presumably her friends. Tsuren's eyes narrowed, glaring at the group as he started to have a sense of worry for what they may have been planning.

"Come on, it'll be fun, Mixie! Let's vandalize this place tonight" A friend suggested, having short red hair to neck length and a red iris. The girl smiled as she tried to convince Mixie who looked down guiltily, holding onto her left arm with her right hand. The girl possessed _Kanae Ito's_ voice. She had 2 small silver earrings on her left ear and had four rings, one on each finger of her right hand, excluding the thumb. Of course, she wore the Obelisk Blue uniform, though it was obvious that her appearance didn't hide her delinquent personality.

"Let's give them the same treatment they've given us." The other friend spoke convincingly, possessing _Imai Asami's_ voice. She had long blonde hair, stretching to her waist and she had blue eyes. She had a ring on her right finger and on her left pinkie. "Come on, Mixie."

"I think it's better if you guys _refrain_ from doing so." To Tsuren's voice, the three looked up. The friend with red hair glared up at Tsuren.

"Who are you!?" She shouted. Tsuren closed his eyes as he frowned. He walked down the left staircase as he placed his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"It doesn't matter who I am." He replied coldly. As he opened his eyes and looked at the group of three seriously, their eyes widened as they felt an intimidating aura emitting from him. "No matter what you guys do, _don't_ go to the main building during night." It almost sounded like he was threatening them rather than giving them a warning. However, he didn't care how it sounded. The two of Mixie's friends looked at one another curiously before a smile broke on their faces. They then looked back to Tsuren and laughed.

"Hahaha!"

Violet smirked at Tsuren, in challenge. "So what if we go? No one will care about what we do and no one will know about our involvement in it!" Violet shouted.

"That's not the issue here." Tsuren replied calmly. "If you guys go, it will mean _death_ for you." To that, the three girls' eyes widened.

"W-What nonsense are you spouting out!?" Violet shouted back. Mixie's eyes widened as she had recalled Tsuren last night having several injuries; bleeding at his left ribcage and at his forehead. Now she had wondered why Tsuren was perfectly fine after everything she had seen yesterday, and there was no way any of that was fake.

"I mean it." Tsuren replied simply. "If you won't take my words then duel me for your rights." Mixie's eyes widened to his words. She looked down with a frown; her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Don't…" She muttered, getting Tsuren's attention. She glared up at him, to his shock, "Don't you DARE tell us what to do!" Mixie shouted, almost screaming in rage, causing Tsuren's eyes to widen further, in utter disbelief. Her two friends looked back to her with worried frowns.

"Mixie…" The two voiced out.

Her fists clenched tight and she gritted her teeth, glaring at Tsuren in anger. "We aren't your slaves; we are humans, and as people, we have our own rights! No one can violate our rights and no one can dictate us!" She shouted in frustration. She then pointed her right forefinger at Tsuren. "If you are going to go against our freedom then I'll strike you down!"

To that, Tsuren smirked. "Oh? Well then, Mixie," Tsuren spoke as he activated his duel disk, "I will accept your challenge."

"Mixie… Are you sure about this?" The blonde-haired friend asked worriedly. Tsuren found it weird. Despite her seeming to be the most reasonable of the bunch, she was the one who agreed with vandalizing the main building. _Why was that?_

"Of course." Mixie replied to her friend. "I'm tired of being tied down, forced to obey others just for their own selfish desires." It was then that Tsuren smirked.

"And, if you win, I'll kill myself." Tsuren said, causing the three girls' eyes to widen in disbelief as he pointed his gun-shaped fingers, his forefinger, middle finger and thumb, to his right temple and acted like he fired a bullet. Mixie's eyes narrowed.

"You… Do you realize what you just said…?" She questioned.

"Of course I do." Tsuren said as he smirked. "What does it matter to you? As a matter of fact, this might be more _beneficial_ for your group."

"Beneficial…?"

"That's one tyrant less from this world." He explained, referring to himself. Mixie's eyes narrowed further, analyzing Tsuren's intent with the littlest speck of understanding.

"… Very well, I shall agree to your terms." To that, Mixie's friends' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mixie…!" The red-haired friend voiced her surprise. Mixie looked over to her.

"Don't worry; I don't have any intention on actually killing him." Mixie responded. "Just…" She looked forward to Tsuren, " _there's something different about this…_ "

Tsuren smiled. "So, what are you wagering?"

To that, Mixie's eyes slowly widened. _What would she wager? She hadn't thought of it, and never came to mind instantly._ "I…" She looked forward, filled with uncertainty. She then smirked with brimming confidence. "Our friendship." She said, looking over to her two female friends, then back to Tsuren. "I'm willing to severe my ties with my two best friends, but such a wager won't come true, and that's because I'm going to win this duel." To that, Tsuren's eyes narrowed as he came to a sudden realization.

" _I see. The reason behind their friendship is…_ " Afterwards, he looked down to his deck, smiling before looking over to Mixie's two friends. "Hey," Tsuren voiced out, calling the red-haired girl and the blonde-haired girl as they now looked at him curiously. "What are your guys' names?"

" _Sayokiri Violet_ …" The red-haired girl replied, wondering why he asked.

" _Himegoto Naisha_ …" The blonde-haired girl replied, with just as much confusion as the other girl.

"Well then, _Sayokiri Violet_ & _Himegoto Naisha_ …" Tsuren said their names, then looking forward with a challenging smirk, "look closely at this duel, and find your answers."

"Find our answers…?" The two girls wondered.

"Now, let's go, Mixie; the destination for our duel isn't here." Tsuren spoke. Mixie nodded in acknowledge.

* * *

"Whoa… Amazing…" Violet voiced out her surprise as the group of four entered a duel arena just like one you would see in GX.

"So this is one of the older modeled Duel Fields…" Naisha mumbled, inspecting the duel field in front of them. The lights were off as they entered but a few seconds past and the lights then turned on automatically as Tsuren jumped on the Duel field, as if timing it. He smirked as he activated his duel disk.

"Now, let's start."

Mixie got to the other side and activated her own duel disk – a machine with white as its centric color and blue as its contour color, and the duel disk had a blue orb.

"A Reginald Obelisk Blue duel disk huh?" Tsuren observed. Mixie smirked.

"And I see you have a customized duel disk." Mixie analyzed. The two then had serious expressions as they drew 5 cards from their deck, prepared for a duel as they shouted,

 _ **DUEL!**_

From the bleachers, Violet and Naisha watched over Mixie silently, with worried expressions.

"Mixie…" Violet spoke worriedly. She then recalled Tsuren's words to them.

" _look closely at this duel, and find your answers._ "

" _What did he mean by that…?_ "

*Insert Ending Song*

* * *

Author's Note: And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed the story. If you did, please review, follow, and favorite. Until then, I'll see you guys later.


	3. Ideal White

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 3: Ideal White

 _Author's Note:_ _Today's chapter focuses on the deredere queen of this story, Miku Shiari, AKA Mixie._

 _In case you may have not noticed, a lot of chapters will have a small recap in the beginning before then starting the new written scenes, so it'll be kind of like an anime episode._

 _Cards will most likely not have their images depicted within the story as it is very time consuming, however, I may make some exceptions for certain cards._

 _And yes, I do plan to introduce more summoning mechanics/game mechanics in this story, both officially made by Konami and Original Created ones from myself. If that makes you disinterested in the story in some way, I do recommend giving the future stories a read and see if you can tolerate that._

 _Since this story was written in early 2014, around the end of Zexal II and as Arc-V began, the series will be heavily influenced by Xyz summons, so I do ask that you guys be ready for that, as a majority of the characters use Xyz-Centric decks. However, there are a variety of other decks in this story too so I do suggest sticking around for this story, unless of course, you really despise Xyz summoning for some reason._

 _I think that's all I wanted to say so I'll be off on my way~_

 _I do not take credit for the music/voice actors mentioned in this story. I do recommend at least checking the song lyrics, as they relate to some of the things in the arc they are presented in. Here are songs I would like in this story, currently:_

" _Fantastic Tune" as Opening 1, by Ono Kensho_

" _Mirai" as Ending 1, by Garnidelia_

 _*Latest Revision of Chapter 3: 9-4-16_

 _And now, without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

Tsuren spotted Mixie and her two friends, plotting something as they discussed about it in the classroom. It was then that Tsuren interrupted them and tried to convince them to not go to the main facility at night. And, when Tsuren had ordered them to stay away from the main building, Mixie grew furious.

"Don't…" She muttered, getting Tsuren's attention. She glared up at him, to his shock, "Don't you DARE tell us what to do!" Mixie shouted, almost screaming in rage, causing Tsuren's eyes to widen further, in utter disbelief. Her two friends looked back to her with worried frowns.

"Mixie…" The two friends voiced out.

"If you are going to go against our freedom then I'll strike you down!"

To that, Tsuren smirked. "Oh? Well then, Mixie," Tsuren spoke as he activated his duel disk, "I will accept your challenge."

The group of four then went to a Duel Arena, with Mixie and Tsuren activating their duel disks, drawing 5 cards and preparing for their duel as they shouted,

 _ **DUEL!**_

 _And now the story continues…_

 _*Insert Opening song*_

"I'll go first!" Mixie shouted. She then adds a card into her hand. "I normal summon _Envy Roselia_!"

Envy Roselia Att: Wind lvl.4 **Atk: 1500**

"Turn end!"

"If that's all you can do, then I'm afraid you'll lose, Mixie." Tsuren spoke with a composed tone.

Mixie smirked in response. "Who knows?"

Tsuren grinned. "Interesting. My turn, draw! I normal summon _Silhouette Everest_!" Tsuren shouted.

Silhouette Everest Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 0**

"The attack is zero…?"

Tsuren smirked. "When it's normal summoned I can special summon _Silhouette Mountpeak_ from my hand! Come out!"

Silhouette Mountpeak Att: Earth lvl.3 **Atk: 600**

"So I guess an Xyz is coming." Mixie determined.

"Correct. I construct an overlay network with these two monsters! Arrive to the stage, _Devious Darkclaw_!" Tsuren shouted the name of one of his favorite monsters epically.

Devious Darkclaw Att: Dark Rank: 3 **Atk: 2000**

"Now, attack her _Roselia_!" Tsuren commanded.

2000 vs. 1500

Mixie smiled. "Monster effect; once per turn, when _Roselia_ is attacked for the first time that turn it's switched to defense mode and gains 2000 DEF!"

"What!?"

2000 vs. 2000

"Tch. I set three cards. Turn end."

"Draw!" Mixie shouted seriously. She then smirked as she looked at her drawn card. "If _Envy Roselia_ was on the field for two turns or over, I can release it to special summon from my hand, _Envy Rosetta_!" Mixie shouted.

Envy Rosetta lvl.7 Att: Earth **ATK: 4400**

"4400 ATK and another zero DEF…?" Tsuren questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Mixie smirked. "Attack his _Devious Darkclaw_!"

4400 vs. 2000

"AAAHHHH!" As Tsuren screamed, his monster exploded and smoke filled the area.

Tsuren: 4000-2400=1600

As the accumulated smoke slowly started to descend to feet level, Mixie's eyes widened as a surviving monster was seen.

" _Darkclaw_ is still on the field…?"

Tsuren smirked. "Once per turn, _Darkclaw_ isn't destroyed by battle! And here's the _ravishing_ part – his second effect kicks off!" Tsuren shouted triumphantly. Mixie looked up, startled as a dark circle appeared on the chest of her gigantic Rosetta monster. "This is the power left behind by his past silhouette; now your monster can't attack for three of your turns and loses 400 ATK at each of your end phases. _Moonlit Objective_!"

"… I end my turn."

* * *

Naisha and Violet had been watching from the bleachers this whole time, at a higher elevated bench from behind where Mixie had stood. They looked down to her back with worried expressions.

"So far everything has been back and forth…" Naisha analyzed the duel.

"Mixie…" Violet called her name silently. She then looked down, entwining her fingers tightly as she frowned. " _What should I do? From now and from this point onwards…?_ "

* * *

"Draw!" Tsuren shouted as he then looked down desperately at the cards in his hand. " _Another horrendous hand…_ " Tsuren gritted his teeth. "Turn end!" Mixie smirked.

"Out of options? Draw! I normal summon _Envy Legalswitch_!"

Envy Legalswitch Att: Light lvl.4 **Atk: 1700**

"And, _Legalswitch's_ effect; once per turn, I can destroy a monster on the field. Furthermore, if I control an _Envy Rosetta_ when using this effect, the effect of the opponent's monster is negated and my _Legalswitch_ gains the effect of the destroyed monster until I choose to destroy another target via its effect!" Mixie declared.

Tsuren's eyes widened slowly. "There's no way I'd let someone destroy one of my favorite monsters that easily! Trap card, _Sacrament ordeal_!"

"What's with that Rarity!?" Mixie shouted, in shock. "Ghost Parallel Rare…?" Mixie's eyes went wide. She looked forward with her teeth gritted as Tsuren smirked.

"Now my monster is unaffected by other card effects this turn!"

"Tch. Turn end."

"Draw!" Tsuren shouted. He looked at his hand once more and snickered. "Tch! Turn end!"

"Draw! I normal summon _Envy Archerstifle_!"

Envy Archerstifle Att: Earth lvl.4 **Atk: 1050**

"Attack _Devious Darkclaw_!" Mixie commanded.

1050 vs. 2000

"What!?" Tsuren questioned her motive, allowing Mixie to smirk.

"When Archerstifle attacks, its ATK points double! That's not all. If the opponent's monster is not removed from the field by this battle, it is automatically returned to the deck!"

Archerstifle's ATK: 1050x2=2100

2100 vs. 2000

"No way! I activate my trap, _Champion Chorus_! Now the attack to my monster is redirected to me and I take half damage! Ahh!"

Tsuren: 1600-1050=550

"Turn End."

"Draw!" Tsuren then looked down at the card he drew and smiled. "So you're here, my _remnant_." Tsuren spoke calmly. Mixie looked at Tsuren, confused

"I'm sorry Mixie but I'm afraid I'll have to end this duel now." To that, Mixie's eyes narrowed with anger. "I summon _Kurivein Silhouette_!"

"Kuri kuri!" The kuri monster cooed.

"A _Kuri_ card and it's a level 3…?" Mixie wondered.

Envy Rosetta's Atk: 4400-1200=3200

Tsuren smiled. "Perfect. The attack drainage is becoming helpful." This _Kuri_ monster can be treated as two overlay units, so I perform an Xyz summon with it solely! Come out, _Rawgale Cynicism_!"

Rawgale Cynicism Att: Dark Rank: 3 **Atk: 2100**

"When only _Kurivein Silhouette_ is used as an xyz material, I can add silhouettes of _Kurivein_ into the xyz monster's stack!" Tsuren explained.

"Its _silhouettes_ …?" Mixie questioned; a startled expression on her face.

"Meaning that the other _Kuriveins_ aren't in my deck; they're just cloaking their selves as xyz materials to be gratefully detached of! _Vein Overlay Progression_!" Tsuren shouted. Mixie looked up at _Kurivein_ which was floating within the air; it slashed its claw in the air and made a crack in the atmosphere of which blood veins then came out of the crack and covered _Rawgale's_ armor. The blood slowly turned into two more xyz materials as all three _Kuriveins_ simultaneously faded.

"I'll admit – that looked cool." Mixie said. Tsuren smiled.

"Except the xyz won't be here for long. I activate _Kurivein's_ second effect; by detaching him and all of his silhouettes, as well as destroying all monsters I control, I can special summon three level 3 or lower 'Silhouette' monsters from my deck in face-up defense position but their effects are negated and I cannot summon monsters from my hand unless by card effects this turn."

"Didn't you summon _Kurivein_ though?" Mixie questioned, allowing Tsuren to grin.

"His card effect allows him to bypass that rule!" Tsuren expressed cheerfully.

Silhouette Mountpeak Att: Earth lvl.3 **Def: 0**

Eaglesoarer Silhouette Att: Wind lvl.2 **Def: 300**

LustBurst Silhouette Att: Light lvl.1 **Def: 400**

"Those weak monsters…?" Mixie questioned.

"I activate the quick-play spell card from my hand, _Offerings to Darkness_! Now, by releasing three monsters I can special summon an 'Illusionary' monster from my deck, grave, banish zone or hand. I special summon from my deck, _Illusionary Ravager_!" Tsuren shouted epically.

Illusionary Ravager Att: Dark lvl.9 **Atk: 3400**

"Attack _Envy Rosetta_!" Tsuren shouted.

3400 vs. 3200

Mixie: 4000-200=3800

" _Now... how are you going to be finishing me?_ " Mixie smirked in challenge as her fists clenched; they shook violently, but what was it? She didn't feel afraid at all; rather, she was excited to her very core as she waited in anticipation. Tsuren smirked.

"Are you ready, Mixie? I activate my last face-down, _Return of the depths_! Now I can special summon as many Xyz monsters from my graveyard but their effects are negated. Furthermore, when they attack, you take no damage from their battles. Destroy her last two monsters!" Tsuren commanded. "Next I activate the quick-play spell card from my hand, _Deconstruction hack_! Now if I control an _Illusionary Ravager_ it can attack twice, however all other monsters I control are banished and can no longer be affected by any effects, but as if that last part matters! _Illusionary Ravager_ , finish this!" Tsuren shouted. Mixie slowly smirked.

"I won't go down that easily, Tsuren. I also activate my last face-down card, _Strike of countdown_! If I were to lose the duel while I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon three 'Envy' monsters with 0 DEF in my graveyard onto the field in face-up defense but their effects are negated. Next up, any damage I took this turn is converted to zero and the battle phase ends!"

Envy Roselia Att: Wind lvl.4 **Def: 0**

Envy Legalswitch Att: Light lvl.4 **Def: 0**

Envy Archerstifle Att: Earth lvl.4 **Def: 0**

Mixie: 4000

Tsuren smiled. "So you survived huh? Turn end."

"Draw! I can special summon this card from my hand by banishing three 'Envy' monsters on the field and an _Envy Rosetta_ in the graveyard that was special summoned by its own card effect; this card's summon cannot be negated nor can this card be banished!" Mixie shouted. Slowly, she closed her eyes as she prepared to say an incantation.

Rank 11 Chant~ _Despair of darkness, rule the hell that becomes a labyrinth of destruction! My darkness future…! Envoy of Envy, Labyrius!_

Envoy of Envy, Labyrius Att: Earth lvl.11 **Atk: 6800**

"6800 ATK!?" Tsuren shouted in disbelief.

"Once per turn, I can banish an 'Envy' monster from my hand to banish an 'Envy' monster from my deck. Then, if I have an _Envy Rosetta_ banished because of the summoning for _Labyrius_ , I can banish a third 'Envy' monster in my deck and banish a monster on the field, negating the latter's effects!"

"Dang it!" Tsuren shouted in frustration.

"However, I won't banish your monster~!" Mixie said in a cheerful manner which seemed almost teasing.

"Eh?" Tsuren became genuinely confused; a curious expression now on his face as Mixie giggled. Naisha & Violet watched with bright smiles as they noticed Mixie now enjoying herself.

"Hehehe! Second monster effect of _Labyrius_ ; I can permanently decrease a monster's ATK you control by 300 for each 'Envy' monster in my banish zone. _Fortified gratitude_!"

"What!? An archetype supporting the 'Envoy' series monster, and vice versa?!"

"I don't activate that effect either~!" Mixie exclaimed cheerfully as she smiled sweetly with closed eyes.

" _What was she planning?"_ Tsuren thought. He then looked down, closing his eyes as he smirked. Mixie opened her eyes and curiously noticed his expression. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to Mixie with a brimming smile.

"I underestimated your skills as a duelist, Mixie. And, if I hadn't drawn the right cards when I did, I certainly would have lost this duel." Tsuren commented. It was then that realization struck Mixie's face as she gapes open her mouth.

"It can't be…"

Tsuren smiled. "It's exactly what you're thinking, Mixie! I activate the final card on my field, _Activia fortitude_! I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half the ATK of a monster I control, but I am forced to skip my next draw phase! I choose _Illusionary Phantom,_ so take 1700 damage!" Tsuren shouted.

"Ahhh!"

Mixie: 4000-1700=2300

" _With this, it's over._ " Mixie closed her eyes, looking down as she smiled in resignation.

"Hey, Mixie," Tsuren called out, getting the attention of Mixie as she then opened her eyes, looking at him curiously. He had a serious expression on his face. "Why don't you tell me what's happening?" Tsuren suggested. Mixie looked down to the ground with a sad frown.

"Ha…" She sighed in defeat, then explaining the story that Tsuren had wanted to learn about.

"It was just a few months before your transfer. At that time, me, Violet & Naisha weren't friends and we didn't even know each other, but…" Mixie glared forward, into the distance, "it was because of _her_ that we got to learn of one another, and that's because she had ruined our lives." Mixie explained. "She is the 'Onee-sama (Big sister)' known by many within the Academy, as she is the one with the most influence. Why is that? It is because she is the only daughter of the School Principal. Her name is _Sachimi Reika_ ; she's an Obelisk Blue senior. She puts up a 'good friend' act to get close to those she think would be her greatest enemies, then she humiliates them and treats them like slaves, ordering them around in front of the other students as those humiliated are left to feel like utter trash." Mixie spoke in distaste. Mixie then smirked coldly. "And how does she make sure these _dogs_ obey her every order? She blackmails them, threatens them through violence – any means to get them to listen to her every command. Mixie then gritted her teeth, clenching her fists as her brows furrowed and her anger started boiling inside. "And those who follow her are doing it simply so they aren't also treated as something lower than human, and there are those who genuinely want to follow under Onee-sama's footsteps; hehe," Mixie laughed, "it's a pathetic story." Mixie then smiled sadly. "Me, Violet  & Naisha… We were all once admired by the school body as beauties of the 1st year, with great grades, wonderful looks, and a great overall status. But then, Onee-sama ruined it all, and…" Mixie looked back to her friends sadly as tears flowed down her cheeks. She then looked back to Tsuren with a weak smile, "here we are now… broken and treated like trash & considered to be the ugliest students of the school."

To that, Tsuren gritted his teeth as Mixie continued, "We simply wanted to be adored by those in school, and to have a normal, fun school life. Even so, we can have such a simple dream?" Mixie questioned. "Hey Tsuren, tell me, did _we_ really deserve this?" Tsuren clenched his fists.

"Of course you didn't… _None_ of you deserved this. That's why-"

"That's why it's _meaningless_ now." Mixie unintentionally cut off Tsuren who then looked at her, in confusion.

"What…?"

"Everything and its entirety… None of it matters anymore." Mixie spoke as if accepting her tragedy. "What am I supposed to do, Tsuren…?" She questioned as tears continued flowing down her cheeks.

"I…" Tsuren spoke. He looked down; his fists clenched more tightly and his teeth gritting further as he tried to find the words to say.

"MIXIE!" The two friends shouted. Mixie and Tsuren looked towards the two, with widening eyes.

*Insert ED 1*

Violet smiled warmly at her friend as tears formed in her eyes. "The answer is simple…" She spoke through a cracking voice. "… Fight for what you believe is right! For your own future!"

"Violet…"

"That's right!" Naisha shouted. Mixie now looked over to her other friend who smiled proudly. Tears were also seen in her eyes however she too tried to fight it back. "Even if we are treated like dogs and the world rejects us, so long as we fight for it, the future will definitely come! That's why, Mixie…" Naisha and Violet looked down sweetly to their beloved friend.

"It's time for us to _severe_ our ties." The two spoke. Mixie's eyes widened greatly as she heard the words her friends had said. Disbelief, confusion, and a pained expression filled her face.

"Why…?" She questioned.

"We…" Violet started, "should have taken care of the problem with Onee-sama before you transferred here. But, we were too weak – afraid of any changes that might have happened and afraid of our _friends_ who would have distanced away from us as a result. But the thing is, Mixie, you're the one who taught us to neglect any of those negative thoughts – to face the future as it is and worry about the consequences later!"

"Violet…"

Naisha smiled. "And, you taught us the wonders of having such a wonderful friend like yourself, Mixie. We'll never forget the time we shared together with you, but this is a fight that we have to fight on our own. That's why…"

Violet & Naisha nodded with sad smiles as tears overcame their faces, "we have to say _goodbye_ to you, _Mixie_."

"Naisha, Violet…" Mixie looked at them. She then smiled, nodding in acknowledge before turning back to Tsuren and wiping away her tears. "Come, Tsuren!" Tsuren smiled in return.

"Let's continue!" Tsuren shouted. Mixie nodded in defeat, closing her eyes and looking down with a resigned smile.

" _Labyrius_ can't attack if I control no other 'Envy' monsters and is destroyed at the end phase, so I'll end my turn as is!"

"Draw! _Illusionary Ravager_ , finish her off!"

3400 vs. 2300

Mixie: 2300-3400=0

Mixie slowly opened her eyes and looked into the distance. She then looked back to her friends who smiled warmly at her with tearful faces. She then looked down with a sad smile as she reminisced of the time she had with those she could call her _true_ friends. " _Thanks, Violet, Naisha…_ " She then looked back up to Tsuren with a weak smile. "It seems like my time in this academy is over…" To that, Tsuren's face became filled with confusion.

Mixie walked over to her two friends as they walked down from the staircase of the bleachers. "Then, I guess this is farewell…"

Violet nodded with a sad smile. "Even if we're separated, never forget about us, Mixie, no… _Shiari_." To that, Mixie's eyes widened and tears filled her eyes once more. She nodded with a sweet smile.

"Mm!"

"Mixie-" Naisha started, but then stopped. She smiled warmly at her friend as she corrected herself, " _Shiari_ , the time we spent together was truly precious to me, and although I was being a little deviant near the end of our friendship, I'm glad you stuck with us till the very end." As she said that, the tears had finally streamed down Mixie's cheeks once more as she smiled at her friend.

"Of course…" Mixie replied with a rasped voice. She couldn't hold in her tears. Violet & Naisha each brought up their right and left hand respectively, with Violet touching Mixie's right cheek and Naisha touching her left cheek to wipe her tears. Mixie held the hands of her friends gratefully, in her owns as she smiled warmly with closed eyes. "Thanks, you two. I'll never forget this warmth…"

"Well then, it's time for us to leave." Naisha spoke. "Good bye, _Mixie_."

"We'll never forget you, _Mixie_." Violet spoke softly. Mixie nodded.

"Mm… Bye bye, Violet, Naisha."

"What does this mean…?" Tsuren wondered.

"Don't you know?" A girl's voice separate from the others had spoken at his left side. He looked over in wonder; his eyes slowly widening.

"You're-!"

"You have a rank 0, a ranking number that only you possess. For that reason, if anyone else entered that position then they are forced to leave the Academy whereas you get to stay, with their rank number now becoming yours. The girl had explained, possessing the voice of _Amamiya Sora_.

"I see…" Tsuren said as he looked forward to the three girls once more. "So this is what they meant by goodbye, and, Mixie was ready to face the consequences… She is willing to leave the Academy, and that's because her bonds with her friends are so great that even if they are far apart, they will always be connected by their hearts."

"It truly is a tragic story." The other girl spoke.

"You think so?" Tsuren said, smiling. "But… I think it's a wonderful thing between great friends…"

Mixie smiled brightly at her two friends and they returned bright smiles.

"Bye bye, _Mixie_." The two friends bid their final farewells before they turned around, walking out the North exit. Mixie continued to smile as she watched the fading figures of her two friends. She then wiped her tears and smiled warmly as she turned around to face Tsuren who returned a curious expression.

*Music Ends*

"Thanks, Tsuren. Because of you, my resolves are gathered."

"Wait Mixie, I think you might be a little bit confused here."

"Eh?" Mixie returned a confused expression.

"I got into rank 300 or so before defeating you, who was rank 312. Me being a higher rank, you don't really change rankings. Huh?" Tsuren explained then looked at Mixie in confusion as her bangs shadowed her eyes. Her fists slowly clenched and she then glared up.

"Tsuren, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted. Tears then formed in her eyes once more as she frowned. "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to see you anymore, and…!" She looked down as her tears fell. "I didn't want to leave this Academy…" To that, Tsuren rubbed his right hand against his hair as he began to feel guilty.

"Sorry, Mixie; I made you worry…" Afterwards, Mixie smiled brightly at Tsuren.

"Here!" Mixie expressed cheerfully, moving out her right palm.

"Eh?"

"We'll shake hands and make up!" To that, Tsuren couldn't help but smile. He walked over to Mixie and the two then shook hands to make up. "And, I'll be with you forever from now on."

"Mixie…" Tsuren looked at Mixie, in wonder. She smiled at him.

"I need to show my gratitude somehow. You're the one who brought us back to the right track and…" Mixie started but then looked over to her right nervously, "well…" she stole a few glances at Tsuren who looked at her curiously. " _Uwah!_ " Her face flushed red as she began to feel nervous; frowning with unease. _"_ U-Um!" She spoke nervously.

"Hm?" Tsuren voiced his curiosity. Mixe then smiled at Tsuren once more.

"I'll help you reach your goals, Tsuren." Mixie spoke honestly. Tsuren smiled in response.

"Best regards, Mixie." Tsuren replied and the two then moved their hands away. They then looked over to the other girl who was now walking away. "Hey!" Tsuren called out. The called stopped in her tracks. She then slowly looked back; a cold expression clearly in her eyes. She wore a brown coat, concealing most of her features, however it was visible that she had short black hair to neck length and moving down to her brows, and her iris was brown. She was also 5 foot 7. "You…" Tsuren's eyes narrowed analytically as he spoke, "you're that _girl_ I met during my infiltration into the main building aren't you?" The words 'infiltration' had piqued Mixie's interest; she had heard Tsuren mumble about it once during their bike ride but hadn't heard anything since. She too looked at the other girl with narrowed eyes, extremely intrigued.

"Hmph." The girl scoffed. "Correct." She replied plainly.

"What's your name…?" Tsuren asked, now more curiously. The girl smiled, to his surprise as she turned to face him.

" _Suzahirino Yoruichi_." The girl replied. When she noticed the perplexed expression on Tsuren and Mixie's face, she said, "Also known as Yoruno" to which Mixie and Tsuren then smiled.

"Got it, Yoruno!" Tsuren replied upbeat.

"Nice to meet you, Yoruno!" Mixie greeted.

"Save it," The girl, Yoruno said coldly as she started walking away, "you won't know me for long anyways." and she then walked into shadows of the West exit. Mixie and Tsuren looked at each other curiously then to the exit the girl had left from. A single thought had crossed Tsuren, and most likely Mixie's thought as well at that time.

" _Sheesh, that was harsh._ "

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : If you liked the story, please follow, favorite and review.

Music I was listening to while editing this? "Todoke, kono omoi" by Hashimoto Miyuki. This song's so addicting and is easily one of my most favorite songs ever.

Thanks for reading!

 **Cards of the Week:**

 **Envy Roselia** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1500 Def: 0 Type: Warrior

1-Once per turn, when this card is attacked for the first time it's switched to defense mode and gains 2000 DEF.

 **Kurivein Silhouette** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 300 Def: 600 Type: Fiend

1-This monster can be treated as two overlay units.

2-When this card is used for an xyz summon using only this card, you can add two other xyz materials to the summoned Xyz monster (place 2 cards into the xyz pile; those materials cannot be detached and are treated as tokens on the field however are not affected by other card effects on the field).

3-By detaching all xyz materials from the Xyz monster with this xyz material and destroying all monsters you control, you can special summon three level 3 or lower "Silhouette" monsters from your deck in face-up defense position but their effects are negated. You cannot summon monsters from your hand unless by card effects this turn.

4-This monster's summon cannot be affected by card effects and this monster's special summon is treated as the summoning of a monster from the banish zone.


	4. Guardians

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 4: Guardians

 _Author's Note:_ _Now admittedly, this is one of the most plot-centric chapters I have written thus far, and previous versions were somewhat complicated to understand, or at least in my opinion. This revision helps to understand the story and the ideas in it MUCH better so hopefully you guys aren't too confused by anything, but if you guys are still confused or have any questions, I ask that you PM them to me so I can respond to these questions ASAP or even include them in any potential future Q & A segments._

 _And I forgot to mention, if anyone notices any typos let me know. Thanks in advance._

 _Like chapter 2, this chapter will have no featured duel so there will be no Cards of the Week either. The reason this chapter will not include any duels is because I have not written them prior to the latest revision and I rather not include more cards to have to revamp for the later arcs of this story, but if anything important is within a duel I will include small snippets of it._

 _I do not take credit for the music/voice actors mentioned in this story. I do recommend at least checking the song lyrics, as they relate to some of the things in the arc they are presented in. Here are songs I would like in this story, currently:_

" _Fantastic Tune" as Opening 1, by Ono Kensho_

" _Mirai" as Ending 1, by Garnidelia_

 _*Latest Revision of Chapter 4: 9-5-16_

 _Now then, without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

Tsuren, Mixie and another girl were currently in a Duel Arena. It was then that Tsuren started asking the girl some questions.

"What's your name…?" Tsuren asked, now more curiously. The girl smiled, to his surprise as she turned to face him.

" _Suzahirino Yoruichi_." The girl replied. When she noticed the perplexed expression on Tsuren and Mixie's face, she said, "Also known as Yoruno" to which Mixie and Tsuren then smiled.

"Got it, Yoruno!" Tsuren replied upbeat.

"Nice to meet you, Yoruno!" Mixie greeted.

"Save it," The girl, Yoruno said coldly as she started walking away, "you won't know me for long anyways." and she then walked into shadows of the West exit. Mixie and Tsuren looked at each other curiously then to the exit the girl had left from. A single thought had crossed Tsuren, and most likely Mixie's thought as well at that time.

" _Sheesh, that was harsh._ "

 _And now the story continues…_

 _*Insert Opening song*_

* * *

It was now really dark within the Duel Arena, and Mixie & Tsuren had gone home. It was now near midnight. A figure slowly walked towards the Duel Field, then stopping just a few meters before it. The figure had a big body and was sagging forward; one would wonder if his back was hurting or not from how low his upper body had been. He donned a black cloak, making it hard to identify his bodily features, and he stood at 5 foot 8 at full height. On his face was a silver mask, with 3 thin lines acting as a mouth piece, and he had two holes where his eyes would be.

"I see…" The figure spoke, with a deep voice that was slightly altered by his mask. " _Tsukimiya Tsuren_ has finally arrived on this island, and now, he is trying to find out the reason behind his transfer… when he should already know the answer. Hm?" The figure turned his head. From the shadows that the black walls had created were 4 figures lurking within them, and Gladiolus knew where each of them was.

"I didn't expect you to be back on this island, _Gladiolus_." One of the figures spoke with slight anger evident in his voice, possessing Mamoru Miyano's voice. This was the same man who had tried to kill Tsuren during his infiltration mission. The man slowly walked forward into the moonlight that had shined down from the glass dome-shaped ceiling of the area. The man wore blue ripped jeans with a slanted buckle that held it up, and on it were several utilities. He also wore a gray t-shirt. He had short silver hair reaching down to his neck, and reaching down to his brows on the front. His red eyes were now glaring at the figure known as _Gladiolus_ who in turn looked over to the man.

" _Gabul_ …" _Gladiolus_ muttered the name of the young adult. "I see you're still as arrogant as ever." He spoke casually.

"Hmph." Gabul grunted. He then narrowed his eyes. "I thought I hadn't seen you here in a while, so it was because of _this_?" Gabul questioned. Gladiolus knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Gladiolus replied, startling Gabul by his initial response. "The reason I'm here is because the infestation is growing more rapidly. I'm sure you guys are aware of it as well." He spoke, referring to the 4 people around him, in the end. Gabul's brows furrowed.

"And?" He pushed.

"I have found a way to travel to the other realm." To that, Gabul's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"However, it's far too dangerous, so I ask that you guys proceed with great caution if you are to enter that realm, before you too become infected. " Gladiolus warned. Gabul gritted his teeth before he smirked viciously.

"Are you kidding? As if I'll be infected! I'll destroy every one of them!" Gabul screamed in joy. Gladiolus looked down silently.

"Geez…" A young teenage boy spoke from the shadows, getting Gladiolus's attention as he looked left, near Gabul. The boy possessed the voice of _Shimono Hiro_.

"Lucifer." Gladiolus spoke.

"I should have expected that things would get more troublesome if you're here again." The boy, Lucifer had spoken.

"That doesn't change our objective." A male with a slightly deep voice had spoken firmly; possessing the voice of _Tomokazu Sugita_. Galdiolus now looked over to his right to the other male. "Hmph." He smirked. "Isn't that right, _Gladiolus_?" Gladiolus stared at the male for a while before answering.

"Certainly, _Regulus_." Gladiolus responded to the male, _Regulus_.

"Now is the time to strike." Regulus spoke.

"Is it really, _Regulus_?" A mature feminine voice spoke from the shadows, possessing the voice of _Hikasa Yoko_. "If Gladiolus has found a way to travel to the other realm and is even warning us, doesn't that mean he knows just how dangerous it is after travelling there himself?" The female reasoned. Gladiolus shook his head.

"No, _Neayla_." He spoke, referring to the woman who had spoken prior.

"What…?" The woman, Neayla questioned. Gladiolus turned to face her.

"Despite me having found a way to that realm, I have no way of actually travelling there myself." to that, Gabul's eyes widened, and most likely the others as well.

"What do you mean!?" Gabul shouted. Gladiolus then looked forward, to the Duel Field.

"Even I am uncertain of this reason, but only I am the one incapable of travelling to that dimension. There is some kind of interference; something from the other side that doesn't desire my presence there…"

"To think that something could even have enough strength to keep Gladiolus away…" Regulus spoke, in disbelief. Gladiolus simply nodded.

"No use thinking about it." Lucifer reasoned. "Let's just go there and finish the job."

"Will it really be that easy?" Neayla questioned. "Hm?" She and the others then turned their attention to another figure that had appeared within the shadows, having quietly leapt from somewhere above to the ground's surface. The girl kept silent but everyone was aware of her presence.

"Miru, huh?" Gladiolus was the first to break the silence. The girl slowly walked forward, revealing her bodily features. The girl was around 4 foot 9, with long black hair reaching down to her knees and she had brown eyes. She had on a black frilly skirt and a black gothic shirt to complement it. The girl now had a serious expression on her face. She was the same girl that had watched Tsuren's dramatic escape through the window during his infiltration mission. She possessed the voice of _Eri Kitamura_. Gladiolus slowly raised his right hand, revealing a metallic armor covering his body, and in turn, everyone else raised their right hands. "To us,"

"Victory." They chanted.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Tsuren stretched out his arms. He was currently sat in a classroom, at a bench accompanied with a long desk, within the middle column and near its center. In front of him, within another aisle stood Mixie, smiling brightly at her newfound companion.

"Damn it…" Tsuren cursed as he laid his right cheek against the desk while frowning.

"What's wrong?" Mixie wondered. Tsuren looked up to her.

"I didn't get ANY new packs today! There were duels to decide who would get a booster pack and I lost EVERY SINGLE one of mines!" Tsuren shouted. Mixie smiled weakly.

"Ah… I see…" Mixie then smiled brightly as a thought struck her. "Hey Tsuren, I have some cards I can share if you want them." To that, Tsuren moved his head up and looked at her with a wide smile.

"Really!? Thanks, Mixie!" Mixie couldn't help but giggle.

"Hehehe, it's fine." She then had a somewhat stern expression on her face as she raised her right forefinger. "But!"

"But…?" Tsuren looked at her, in wonder. She then smiled.

"In exchange for some of my cards, you have to answer any questions I have honestly." Tsuren smiled.

"Of course I will!"

* * *

"Eh!?" Mixie voiced out her surprise; a startled expression on her face. The two were currently in the cafeteria, with Mixie and Tsuren sat across from the other person. The chairs were made of a material that was hard to stain and the table was made of wood, stretching out so that three chairs could occupy each of its long sides, that being 2 sides. They sat at the corner of the cafeteria farthest from its two double-doors, one directly at the wall across from them, that being the East wall, and the other at the North wall, to Mixie's left and Tsuren's right, and the South wall had 3/4ths of it occupied by eloquently designed glass windows, and beyond those windows was a beautiful view of the garden that _Reginald Academy_ proudly nurtured.

Mixie sat closest to the corner of the wall and pretty much faced all the exits and whatnot. There were several pillars connected the ground with the ceiling and almost every pillar was occupied by a HD TV. This being a spacious cafeteria, there were vending machines equally spaced on the walls, between an equal number of tables so that they were easily accessible for everyone. They were automatic cleaning machines stationed per few tables or so that would clean up your garbage upon activating one of its commands via pressing a button. However, the machine can get your card too since it can be register as trash so make sure you pick up everything before leaving.

"Your brother created _Kurivein Silhouette_!?" Mixie had continued their conversation. Tsuren nodded in acknowledge. He then grinned.

"Pretty interesting name, isn't it."

"Yeah…" Mixie replied, still somewhat speechless.

"But aside from that, Mixie, there's something that's been bugging me." Tsuren spoke with a perplexed expression as he looked at Mixie who returned a curious glance.

"Hm?"

"… You were holding back, weren't you?" To that, Mixie instantly spiked up and she started to feel pressured.

"T-That's um… Wel…"

"No, no, it's fine." Tsuren calmed her. She now had a confused and curious expression on her face as she waited for Tsuren to continue. "What I'm wondering is… _why_ are you holding back?"

"Ha… By that you mean?" To that, Tsuren sighed.

"Ha… You know, Mixie," Tsuren looked up to her seriously causing a slight blush to form on her cheeks, "if you tried, you could easily place in the higher ranks in the Academy, even reaching Top 25." To that, Mixie's whole face turned red.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about, Tsuren!?" She shouted, flustered, with steam popping out from her head.

"C-Calm down, Mixie!" Tsuren shouted, catching Mixie's attention. She breathed slowly, regaining her composure. She then looked down apologetically.

"Sorry…"

"Can you tell me why you've been holding back this whole time, Mixie?" Tsuren asked, with a now more concerned expression on his face. Mixie looked at him for a while, filled with uncertainty before she closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"You can read me like a book, Tsuren." She opened her eyes, looking at the table, in thought. "When was it I wonder? It was probably back in Middle School that I had lost my ability to properly duel. I wasn't as creative as I was in Elementary School. Even though I wanted to duel for fun, there were those who use dueling as a tool to get what they want and to ruin the lives of others around them. Before I knew it, dueling became a struggle for me to survive in Middle School without being bullied, and it was my only means of survival. "Thinking about it now, it's ridiculous how develops are so devoted to making the duel disk better when it's something for a simple card game, but people misuse its function and have even found ways of causing harm when truthfully the duel disk is something that is supposed to help us connect with one another through duel monsters." Mixie spoke as she smiled sadly.

"I see…" Tsuren mumbled as he looked down with a frown. "Even before you met Naisha and Violet, you're dueling had changed drastically because of the environment you were in." Mixie simply nodded.

"But…" Mixie spoke, getting Tsuren's curious attention as he looked up to her. She smiled brightly at him, "thanks to you, I feel like I can retrieve it – the _dueling_ that I lost since middle school." To that, Tsuren smiled.

"Yeah, leave it to me!"

"And, well…" Mixie mumbled nervously. She looked away; stealing a few glances at Tsuren every now and then as she rubbed her arms together uneasily. "I want to get closer to you too…" She whispered.

"Hm? What!?"

"Uwah!" Mixie waved her fingers in front of her violently. "It's nothing! NOTHING!"

"Um… Ok….?"

"A-Ahem!" Mixie coughed into her right fist nervously. She then looked at Tsuren seriously, to his surprise. "Tsuren… those injuries from the other night, how did you get them?" Tsuren's eyes slowly widened as he knew exactly what Mixie was talking about; the time when he had infiltrated the Academy Main building. He looked at her with unease before sighing in defeat, as she had once did. He then smiled weakly.

"As expected of you, Mixie. Nothing gets past you." to that, Mixie smiled.

Tsuren's expression became serious as he explained the events of his infiltration mission to Mixie.

"I see…" Mixie looked down with a sad frown. "That's why you were all tattered up when we first met, and why you warned us not to go to the main facility at night…" Tsuren simply nodded in acknowledge. He then gritted his teeth, clenching his fists in frustration.

"If only they weren't there…!" He growled, startling Mixie by his tremendous rage. When he noticed her expression of fear he closed his eyes and shook his head, clearing off his frustration ever so slowly. "It's nothing…" He muttered. Mixie nodded slowly; a worried expression filling her face.

"Mm…"

The two then looked down; each with their own ideas that heavily concerned them.

"Mixie," Tsuren was the first to break the silence. Mixie sat up with a flustered expression.

"Y-Yes!?"

"Can you help me this time around?" Tsuren asked. Mixie looked at him, in wonder. Tsuren looked down with a sad frown. "Honestly I didn't want to involve you in this… but I want to find the answers no matter what." Mixie looked at him worriedly.

"Tsuren…." She then smiled. "Yeah! Leave it to me!" Tsuren's eyes slowly widened as he heard her response. He didn't actually expect her to agree to it; it could have very well meant the end for both her and him. He then smiled with slight relief though he did feel scared at the same time.

"… Thanks, Mixie."

* * *

Tsuren was standing directly in front of the tiled ground, on the dirt path which had led to it. He looked down to his phone in his right hand: the time read 9:15 P.M. He then looked forward seriously.

" _The time that I got here is correct; around 30 minutes or so. Now the question is what exactly is affecting time and how?_ " Tsuren concluded. "Hm?" He looked over to his left upon hearing a heavy sound.

"Ha…! Ha…!" A girl breathed heavily. Tsuren instantly recognized this voice. Mixie had her head down as she was dragging her bike at her left side. "Sorry I'm late…" Tsuren looked down curiously to see that the bike chain had been fixed. He then looked up curiously to Mixie.

"Why didn't you just use the bike?"

"I'd rather not have it getting wrecked when I need it the most…" She mumbled, then glaring at Tsuren who started to sweat.

"W-Well, let's get going…" He decided to change the subject.

"Tsuren," Mixie spoke seriously, getting his attention, "don't let your rage consume you."

"… Yeah."

The two then turned to the main building when suddenly the right side of the dome exploded, shocking them.

"What's going on!?" Tsuren shouted.

"Hm?" Mixie's eyes narrowed as she noticed a dark mist-like aura coming out from the hole that had been formed on the dome. Tsuren and Mixie's eyes then widened as they noticed as figure was moving in the air at a fast speed, out of the hole as if he had been swung out as his arm and legs were limp. He then glared up towards the darkness which suddenly rushed towards him and enveloped him, to Mixie and Tsuren's shock.

"AHHH!" They heard the man screamed and Tsuren's eyes widened instantly as he recognized this voice. It was the same man who had tried to kill him on his 1st infiltration mission, Gabul. His eyes then widened further as he noticed this man's hair and clothing was starting to change a pitch black as the darkness had engulf him and the space around him so as to leave him no means of escape.

"What's going on…?" Tsuren questioned.

"AHHH!" Gabul shouted shortly as his body started falling at a rapid speed towards the ground, towards a volcano and a big crash sound was then heard. Tsuren and Mixie's eyes widen in utter horror. They then looked back to the hole of the dome to see the darkness retreating.

"That darkness has a conscious of its own…?" Mixie questioned. A serious expression then filled her face as she ran to the main building.

"Hey!" Tsuren shouted, moving out his right hand. Mixie turned her head around as she ran.

"Tsuren, you go help that man!"

"But-"

"Hurry!" Mixie shouted. Tsuren gritted his teeth in frustration. He clenched his fists as he turned right and ran forward, towards the mountainous terrain which would take him minutes to get to. He closed his eyes tightly as he sweated and shook his head violently.

" _I don't get it! Why I am helping the man who almost killed me!?_ " He then looked forward with an angered expression. " _HAAHHH!_ " He screamed in frustration.

* * *

"Urgh…" Tsuren grunted as he struggled to walk up the mountainside. When he got to a straighter surface he was shocked to see the man, lying against a huge boulder a few meters away. Tsuren's eyes widened as he noticed the man's clothes were tattered and he bled severely.

"What the heck happened?" Tsuren questioned, and upon hearing his voice the man glared at him. He expression then became less stiff.

"So it's just you huh…" The man spoke. He then rested his read against the boulder while Tsuren glared at him.

"Is that how you treat someone who's about to help you?" Tsuren asked. He walked towards the man and reach out a hand but the latter slapped his hand away as he growled.

"Don't touch me! Urgh!" He shouted, then groaning in pain as Tsuren sighed.

"Stop putting up a front and just accept my help. You're looking pathetic." Tsuren attempted to help him against but he quickly got up and shoved away Tsuren who then tried to maintain proper footing. Tsuren then glared at him. "What's your problem!?"

"I don't care if I look pathetic! I don't need your help!" The man shouted back.

Now that he was standing, Tsuren was able to see more of his body. His jeans were completely charred, with the right part having been burnt away, revealing his skin which had been crisped black and was bleeding greatly, and though Tsuren couldn't see it directly, the man's left leg had been dripping blood the whole time. His left arm sleeve had been burnt halfway, revealing black crisp skin below his elbow, which seemed to bleed greatly. His right arm had several cuts & wounds on it but it was luckier than the other parts of his body. He had dried-up blood on his forehead and he was sweating greatly, and though Tsuren couldn't see it, he was pretty sure that the man's chest & back had sustained the most injuries as he was sagging forward greatly.

Tsuren looked at him; a serious expression now on his face. "Why are you being so stubborn? Is it that humiliating to receive help from someone you _nearly_ killed?" Gabul's eyes widened as he became filled with anger.

"Shut up!" He shouted, shocking Tsuren. "People like you deserve to die!" He screamed as he activated his duel disk. "Now, duel me!"

"When you're in that tattered condition? I refuse."

"If you don't, I'll kill you!" Gabul growled as he glared at Tsuren with his red eyes. Tsuren returned a glare, activating his duel disk begrudgingly.

"Fine then."

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

Mixie had reached the doors of the entrance and door the handle, quickly backing away her hand.

" _The handle's burning up!_ " Without a choice, she tackled the glass doors and broke into the facility. As she entered into the building an explosion suddenly occurred behind her causing her body to fly forward. "Ahhh!" She screamed out. She moved her arms over her head and fell powerfully to the ground. When she looked back, parts of the ceiling started to fall down, blocking the entrance; her only means of escape. With no choice, she slowly got up and advanced forward, into the darkness that seemed to envelop this whole building.

Upon reaching the 16th floor, she looked over to her right at the wall with a window occupying its entirety, all the way to the other end, which was behind her as this hallway was circular. She noticed a darkness moving about a few meters in front of her and it had occupied the majority of the hallway, including from behind her. The darkness slowly enclosed on her as she walked back slowly from the staircase so as to avoid the approaching darkness.

"Hargh!" A male's voice shouted. Unbeknownst to Mixie, this was _Regulus_. Mixie looked back to where his voice had come from. He had slashed through the darkness with the axe held in his hands. The man had bulky gray armor and stood at around 6 foot 4. The man had short brown hair stretching down to the top part of his ears and he had green eyes. The man stared ferociously at Mixie, with an intimidating expression. Mixie narrowed her eyes as she analyzed this man's features. "You, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Who are you…?" Mixie asked. The man looked at her in surprise.

"Hm?" He noticed a darkness crawling at her side. He then looked into her eyes once more. " _Does she not realize that she's already been infected?_ " He wondered. He closed his eyes, frowning as he threw his axe up and it stabbed into the ceiling. Mixie's expression changed into a startled one as she looked up to the axel; its handle separated and its blades split vertically in two symmetrical parts and they began descending. As they fell, Regulus pulled out a round object with an orb in its center. He gripped onto the descending handle which then folded in half before then opening to reveal a deck slot. He then shoved the piece into the round object which he had held into position onto the bottom of his left arm with his left hand and the two pieces connected. The extra part of the handle had then come down, connecting its two ends and strapping around his arm. He then raised his left arm and the two blades connected to the front portion of the disk, leaving some space between the blades that acted as his field zones. His blades' contours then glowed in a white light temporarily before he then drew five cards from his deck. Mixie activated her duel disk and drew 5 cards in turn, and then the two of them shouted,

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

Tsuren and Gabul's duel had gone on with no noteworthy turns. Gabul had a Dragon on his field and Tsuren's field had only one set spell/trap. It was now Gabul's turn.

"D-Draw!" Gabul shouted weakly. He then looked down to the sole card in his hand and grinned viciously, catching Tsuren's attention as he narrowed his eyes.

" _What is that card…?_ " Tsuren looked over to his right and his eyes slowly widened. "What!?"

"Hm?" Gabul questioned. He looked over to his left and he too became shocked as he noticed a meteor that was fast approaching towards them. "Tch!" He gritted his teeth as he took a card into his right hand. "Go, _Aether_!" He had shouted the name of the dragon on his field. The dragon screeched and then suddenly a bright white light enveloped the whole field, causing Tsuren to close his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes to look around, he was no crater and not even smoke coming from where the meteor should have impacted. Not only that, Gabul had vanished.

"What's going on…?" Tsuren questioned. "Hm?" He noticed a card on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. His eyes slowly widened as he noticed it was Gabul's Dragon, _Aether, the Wicked Empowering Dragon_. "What is the meaning of this…?"

Tsuren looked up to the night sky, thinking of the events that had just unfolded; almost as if everything that had happened was just an illusion.

Tsuren could feel power emitting from _Aether_ , but this was not the card that had threated his life; this was not the card that made him despise that man for who he was. But if that was the case, then what _exactly_ was that beast? Tsuren then recalled the man's vicious expression as he had drawn his last card within their duel. Tsuren clenched his fists tightly and blood had dripped onto his fingers. Whatever it was, Tsuren was afraid to face it.

* * *

"Urgh…" The man, Regulus groaned as he fell onto his right knee, with his left knee raised. His right fist hit against the ground, in pain as he breathed out heavily. He slowly looked up to Mixie to see that the darkness was now retreating from her. It was then that Regulus came to a sudden realization. He then smirked with closed eyes. "I see… So that's how it is." The man spoke. He then looked up to Mixie. "I hate to tell you but what you're looking for isn't here." His words startled Mixie who now looked at him curiously. "And," He spoke once more, slowly getting up and walking over to Mixie. He then placed his hand on her arms, "it's not safe for you to be here…!" He groaned before he then picked up Mixie, throwing her towards the window, causing it to break as her body plummeted towards the grassland that the at the back of the main building. Mixie rolled within the air and managed to land safely on the ground. She then looked back up to see Regulus grinning at her before he then walked away, and in turn, she too walked away.

Regulus once again fell to his right knee and he looked down with a discomforted frown as beads of sweat formed on his face. "Urgh…!" He groaned in pain.

* * *

Mixie had walked around the building, to the front entrance. She looked over to her left curiously to see that the entrance was still in flames.

"Mixie!" She heard a familiar voice. She turned forward and smiled as she saw Tsuren's approaching figure from the forest. He stopped when he was close to her. "Are you okay!?" He asked worriedly. Mixie nodded cheerfully with closed eyes.

"Mm! I'm fine, Tsuren!" Tsuren smiled in relief.

"That's good to hear…"

"Yep! I met a big guy who seemed pretty bad but in the end he turned out be a good person!" Tsuren's eyes widened.

"You what!?" Tsuren shouted. "That's why I told you it was dangerous! He could have potentially been one of those 5 figures who attacked me during my infiltration!"

"Mm!" Mixie nodded cheerfully once more. "He said that they were the _Auroras' Faction_ and part of their mission includes the safety of the Academy!" Mixie exclaimed.

"So he was one of them!?" Tsuren shouted worriedly.

"Don't worry, Tsuren. At the least, he wasn't as bad as you would imagine." Mixie replied casually. To that, Tsuren sighed in relief.

"I guess not all of them are as sadistic as that gray or black haired dude…" Tsuren muttered. He then though about the darkness which had turned that man's hair and clothing completely black.

"Hua~" Mixie yawned, completely throwing off Tsuren's train of thoughts as he now looked at her curiously. He then smiled.

"Guess you're getting pretty sleepy huh?" Tsuren asked. Mixie looked at him with a dreamy smile as she nodded awkwardly. Tsuren chuckled.

"Hehehe. Well, let's head back then should we?" Tsuren suggested.

"What about the fire though?" Mixie asked.

"I'll call the necessary people from the Academy. For now, you get some rest." Tsuren replied. Mixie nodded.

"Mm. I got it. Good night, Tsuren."

"Good night, Mixie." Tsuren watched as Mixie walked away. His eyes then slowly widened as he remembered something. He quickly checked the time on his phone, then sighing in relief. It was around 10:15 PM; a reasonable time considering how long it took Tsuren to get to the mountains then back to the main facility. "Hm!?" Tsuren eyes widened as he noticed a bright white light flashing from his right side. He slowly moved his head to look over, wanting to disbelieve but there he saw it: everything had been restored to normal; there was no evidence of a fire, a blockade, a hole in the dorm, or even of any darkness crawling within the main building. Tsuren's eyes moved about and his hands shook uncontrollably as he took a step back. "W-What's going on…? He then looked over to his phone and his eyes widened further as the time now read 11:38 PM. A huge frown appeared on his face as he looked at the time in disgust. " _What is the meaning of this…!?_ "

* * *

3rd day

It was now Friday, September 25th

Tsuren walked down the dirt path, with a black Japanese handbag held in his left hand, behind his left shoulder. He looked forward in deep thought without thinking much of where he was walking.

" _Time is rewriting itself? Is that the case…?_ " Tsuren wondered. He then entered his classroom.

"Tsuren!" Mixie shouted, catching his attention as he looked up. She hugged him with tears in her eyes. A serious expression formed on Tsuren's face.

"Mixie, what happened!?" He shouted. Mixie looked up to him.

"I talked to my friends about our attempted infiltration last night, and when I asked everyone this morning about the fire from last night no one had any recollection of it!" Mixie cried out. Tsuren's eyes widened.

" _What's going on…?_ " Tsuren questioned. "Is time rewriting itself or…?"

*Insert Ending song*

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : _If you liked this story, please favorite, follow and review._

 _Music listened to while editing this? Three songs: "_ _オトノナルホウへ_ _→"_ _& "_ _光るなら_ _"_ _& "Sky", all by Goose House. As well as music from Japanese artist, Annabel, and music from the anime "To aru majutsu no Index"_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	5. Paranoia

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 5: Paranoia

 _Author's Note:_ _Today will be focusing on the lovable creature, Tsukiyori Ame! Best regards!_

 _And honestly, I'm at a standstill as to how to write this chapter._

 _There will be no Cards of the Week today since this chapter will feature a duel which breaks into the next chapter and I decided it best to have the Cards of the Week when the duel is finished._

 _I do not take credit for the music/voice actors mentioned in this story. I do recommend at least checking the song lyrics, as they relate to some of the things in the arc they are presented in. Here are songs I would like in this story, currently:_

" _Fantastic Tune" as Opening 1, by Ono Kensho_

" _Mirai" as Ending 1, by Garnidelia_

 _*Latest Revision of Chapter 5: 9-5-16_

 _Now then, without further ado…_

 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ha… Ha…!" A man breathed heavily while in pain. The dark figure walked slowly on his right leg whereas he left leg was completely numb, dragging him down. He entered what seemed to be a church, walking straight down the red carpet floor in the middle which then became stained by droplets of his blood from his left arm. A few meters in front of him stood Gladiolus, facing the opposite direction with his upper body sagging down as always. The church windows shined down on his, as if he was some kind of divine being. Gabul walked towards the man with anger boiling inside of him. "Agh!" He shouted as the pain in he twisted his right leg and the pain starting to grow, causing him to fall towards a bench at his right. He managed to use his right hand to grab onto the bench and take a sit. "Ha…!" He breathed out as his rested his back against the bench; closing his eyes as he breathed out heavily. His breathing then turned to a slower one as he glared at the other man. " _Gladiolus_ , what were you thinking?" He questioned. Gladiolus turned around, looking at Gabul's figure through the corners of his eyes. He didn't even have to see Gabul's body to know how injured it had been. "I see even your fast recovery isn't strong enough to handle that much power." Gladiolus spoke.

"What were you thinking, sending us to a place where we could have easily died!?" Gabul shouted.

"I did warn you." Gladiolus replied simply. Gabul gritted his teeth.

"They weren't that strong before…!" Gabul growled. "If anything, you didn't warn us _enough_!"

"Ho," Gladiolus voiced with slight interest, "and you think my opinion would have been enough to stop any one of you?"

"Urgh!" Gabul gritted his teeth as he was taken aback with no rebuttal. He grunted, "Kuh…" He looked down, feeling miserable and ashamed of his foolishness. He then looked up to Gladiolus once more. "Who else came back from the _Netherworld_?" He questioned.

"As far as I know, Regulus." Gladiolus replied.

"Hmph." Gabul scoffed. "It's no surprise. He's a freaking powerhouse."

"He was corrupted." Gabul's eyes widened.

"What!? And where is he now!?" He shouted.

"Rest assured. A student by the name of _Miku Shiari_ had defeated the corrupted Regulus, but his current whereabouts are unknown."

"I see…" Gabul said as he rested his back once more against the bench; his voice becoming less and less rasped. He looked down to his right hand where there were cuts and they began to heal. "It seems like my recovering abilities are finally started to kick in." He said as he now-black hair had returned to its silver color and his shirt reverted back to its gray color.

"And it seems like your anger had subsided due to the fading influence of the darkness…" Gladiolus spoke.

"Seems so." Gabul replied, now with a more casual tone. "I've allowed myself to be consumed by darkness too many times." He then gritted his teeth as he clenched his right fist. "But why is it? Whenever I'm around that kid my darkness starts to creep out from deep within…"

"That's because Tsuren possesses a great darkness." Gladiolus spoke. Gabul's eyes widened at his words and he looked up to Gladiolus.

"A great darkness….?" Gabul questioned, now sitting up as he listened intently to Gladiolus.

"Otherwise known as _True Darkness_ ; a darkness whose properties cannot be replicated & a darkness with an unknown reason for its existence."

"I see."

"The darkness inside you fights with the darkness of Tsuren's; two opposite forces fighting for control over the other darkness." Gladiolus further explained. "Hm?" Gladiolus then looked at Gabul more closely.

"What's wrong?" The latter questioned.

"… I don't sense that card from you." The former replied.

"That card…? Ah, I left it behind." Gabul responded. "I'd rather die than have my incarnation become corrupted."

"Ho~" Gladiolus voiced with interest, "that's a very unusual thing of you to say."

"Hmph. Don't savor it." Gladiolus scoffed. He then looked towards the ground in deep thought.

" _Why are you being so stubborn? Is it that humiliating to receive help from someone you nearly killed?_ " He had remembered the words Tsuren had said to him just the other night.

"…"

*Insert Opening Song*

* * *

"Tsuren!" Mixie shouted, catching his attention as he looked up. She hugged him with tears in her eyes. A serious expression formed on Tsuren's face.

"Mixie, what happened!?" He shouted. Mixie looked up to him.

"I talked to my friends about our attempted infiltration last night, and when I asked everyone this morning about the fire from last night no one had any recollection of it!" Mixie cried out. Tsuren's eyes widened.

" _What's going on…?_ " Tsuren questioned. "Is time rewriting itself or…?"

"Time rewriting itself…?" Mixie questioned. Tsuren simply nodded.

"For now, let's get ready for class. We'll talk more about this when it's lunch break." Mixie nodded in acknowledge.

* * *

While class was going on, Tsuren couldn't help but look blankly into space as he thought deeply of the events that had occurred during his two infiltration missions but he couldn't draw any conclusions about any thoughts he had.

It was finally lunch break and the two had sat back at their hot spots within the cafeteria. Tsuren had Seafood on his plate of food whereas Mixie had curry rice, squidlings, and fried eggs but neither of them touched their food. They both looked down in deep thoughts of their own. The two then looked at one another seriously, with the two immediately understanding where they should have started their conversation from. Tsuren started.

"The operation began at 9:15 PM." Mixie nodded in acknowledge. "And, the operation ended at 10:15, however," Mixie's eyes narrowed, awaiting Tsuren's words, "time had advanced to 11:38." to that, Mixie's eyes widened.

"More than half an hour passed!?" She shouted. Luckily, they were at a corner were there were barely people listening. She then looked down with a sad expression as she thought of something. "And, the time I got in the bath with my friends was just about 10: 45 or so." She mentioned. Her eyes then widened as she remembered something. "When I arrived at the Dorm I barely felt tired!" That detail caught Tsuren's attention. Mixie then looked towards Tsuren. "It could be that time had advanced, and then around the moment I reached the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm time had rewound." Mixie thought.

"That can't be right." Tsuren responded. "When I checked my phone it was 10:15 PM and you had just finished bidding good night to me." He explained. Mixie nodded.

"That's why I'm thinking that each area was affected by the time alteration in a different way. Mixie concluded. The area we were in had its time accelerated, and when I moved away from the Academy my time had returned to normal, thus making me less sleepy in the process."

"That doesn't explain how the main building repaired itself if its time _advanced_." Tsuren spoke. Mixie smiled.

"Yes, it _doesn't_ make sense."

"Huh?" Tsuren looked up to Mixie, in confusion.

"Since the time at school and the time on your phone is the same, being that your phone time and digital clock time is also the same, we can conclude that the time must stay _proper_. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Mixie asked with a teasing smile. Tsuren's eyes slowly widened.

"Time had eventually rewound…!?" Tsuren realized. Mixie nodded to confirm.

"Tsuren, did you check the time on your digital clock when you got back home?" Mixie had. Tsuren had recalled checking the digital clock on his desktop as least once. His eyes slowly widened as he came to a sudden epiphany.

"The time was 11:38…" That had confirmed that time had indeed rewound itself. Tsuren then looked at Mixie, still with a perplexed expression.

"But I'm certain that I saw the building repair itself when time advanced…" Tsuren mumbled thoughtfully. He then looked for Mixie for any possible ideas.

"I'm thinking that time had rewound prior to you checking your phone and time then advanced." Mixie reasoned. "There is certainly enough _time_ between when I left you, and there is no certainty that going back or forth in time will have a duration for how long it lasts."

"Ahhh!" Tsuren shouted as he scratched his hair, startling Mixie who looked at him in curiosity. "This is starting to hurt my head! Let's just eat before the food gets cold!" to that, Mixie giggled.

"Hehehe. You're right!"

The two continued eating, with Tsuren somewhat unsatisfied by the conclusion Mixie had reached.

" _Was that really all to it…?_ " That didn't explain the darkness, the disappearance of the meteor during his and Gabul's duels, and the apparent reconstruction of the main building to its perfect form.

* * *

Tsuren was currently walking down a hallway in isolation. He smiled as he saw the Duel Shop a few meters away. Suddenly he stopped, turning back tensely as he sweated; he felt a great presence. He became shocked as the area around him had now turned a purple negative-like color.

"What's going on…?" He questioned.

A purple oval-shaped portal appeared a few meters in front of him and from it walked out a figure. Tsuren's eyes slowly widened as he realized who this man was: Gabul, though he didn't know his name at the moment.

"You…" Tsuren muttered as he glared at the man with anger. The man had his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed while his lips formed a frown.

"Well, relax." He spoke casually. "I'm not here for a fight." to that, Tsuren's brows furrowed.

"You expect me to believe that?" Tsuren questioned. Gabul gritted his teeth as beads of sweat broke on his face.

" _Not now…!_ " His face showed pain as he tried to suppress the darkness within him; Tsuren was ignorant of how much pain Gabul felt, merely from the act of doing so. "Hmph." He scoffed, hiding any traces of weakness on his face as he smirked. " _Gladiolus_ figured I should explain some things to you and your friend, so I came resentfully."

"Gladiolus…?"

"So?"

"Huh?" A confused expression filled Tsuren's face. Gabul glared at him.

"How much haves you guys speculated?" He questioned.

Tsuren then started to explain everything up to his and Mixie's talk in the cafeteria just recently.

"I see…" Gabul mumbled. That girl is pretty smart. He complimented. "Let's see, I'll start with anything she may have missed." He figured.

"Time advances due to the influence of a _certain force_ entering this realm when they're not supposed to."

"This _certain force_ being…?" Tsuren pushed.

"Don't get cocky." Gabul spoke sharply before continuing. "Once we get rid of those enemies, time resets back to before they entered this realm and then time advances back to its _proper_ setting." Gabul explained simply.

"And the repairing of the main building?"

"That's simple – get rid of the irregularity and it'll be like nothing had ever happened." Gabul replied simply yet again.

"And the disappearance of that meteor?" Tsuren further questioned, "and what was it?"

"Tch." Gabul snickered as he looked over to him. "You're getting pretty cocky." Gabul then closed his eyes as he moved his head towards the ground. "That meteor was influenced by the unknown force. Worst case scenario, their presence could increase the rate of an earthquake, the movement of tectonic plates and far worse. We're lucky that that meteorite was all we got." Gabul commented. "And, I have an ability that allows me to freeze anything within time; within a realm different from the one we're in currently. "And, I can dispose of any object I bring into that dimension with me and leave none of its traces behind." to that, Tsuren frowned in distaste and his anger grew stronger. "However, I have a limit to this ability." Gabul explained. "I can only freeze two things at a time, and at that time, I froze you and the meteorite, instantly getting rid of it. And if I choose to…" Gabul smirked viciously as he looked over to Tsuren, "I can freeze you and kill you at any _time_."

"Why you…!" Tsuren grew furious. Gabul then raised his left hand, waving it uncaringly.

"Well then, that's all I have to say." He said boringly. "And if you know what's good for you, don't get involved with any of this, and don't even bother trying to find out why you were brought here; you won't find any answers anyways." Gabul said as he walked towards the portal.

"Hey, wait!" Tsuren shouted but to no avail as Gabul left through the portal and then the realm around them had returned back to normal. He looked around as he realized something.

"So he froze the world in his realm huh…" Tsuren mumbled, having seen it first-hand, of course, without himself being the one that was frozen in a dimension. "Hm, so that means the dimension which he freezes an object in is connected to this dimension, as he can still interact with both objects." Tsuren figured, but there were still some things to Gabul's powers that honestly left him confused. For one, didn't he freeze more than one thing by freezing everything but himself and Gabul? Secondly, that didn't explain how that guy was now without injuries after how tattered he had been the other night. And thirdly, what was the darkness in that guy's heart that had made him detest Tsuren so much, just like how Tsuren detested him? None of these were mentioned in his ability. Why was that?

"Ah." Tsuren voiced out as he pulled out a card from his right pants pocket; it was _Aether, the Empowering Dragon_. "Did he forget this…?" Tsuren wondered.

* * *

Later on in the school day, Tsuren and Mixie were standing at a shelf within the Duel Shop, with Tsuren reading a Shonen Jump magazine whereas Mixie was bent on her knees, looking excitedly at the shelves filled with various duel accessories.

" _Windgaze Sephirot_ and _Darkvoid Ares_ huh?" Tsuren said with slightly interest.

"Oh, it's a surprise seeing you here." He heard a familiar voiced. He looked over to his left at a woman who was carrying several stacked boxes and smiled brightly. "Ah, Sashiki-san!" He called the name of the merchant/owner of the shop.

"Oh, I see you got another girl!" She said teasingly. At that, Mixie instantly stood up as her face flushed red. "Hm?" Sashiki looked at her curiously before grinning. "Heh~ You got another cute one I see." She teased further.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend!" Mixie shouted nervously, getting Tsuren and Sashiki's attention.

"Eh?" Tsuren voiced his surprise. Mixie's face grew redder.

"No, no! I mean-"

"Hm~" Sashika smiled naughtily, "I see we have a Love Triangle here…"

"Love Triangle?" Mixie said curiously. This time, Tsuren's face grew red as he remember Ame's sweet smile when she had given him a lunch box.

"W-Wrong! That's wrong!" He shouted with a flustered expression, surprising both Mixie and Sashiki by his response. They noticed his ears seeming to get hotter by the second. Mixie frowned sadly.

" _I see… He already…_ " Sashiki looked over, noticing Mixie's sad expression.

"Hey, cheer up!" Sashiki spoke to Mixie, getting her attention as she looked over curiously.

"Sashiki-san…"

"I got some presents for you guys! Tsuren, consider it thanks for last time and for your _girl friend_!" Sashika expressed. Tsuren laughed weakly.

"Hehehe…"

* * *

"Hm hm hm~!" Mixie hummed cheerfully as she held up a bag filled with booster packs, some booster box, and special editions boxes. The two were currently walking in a hallway. Tsuren looked down into his own bag.

"Still, I can't believe she has the luxury to just give these to us for free…" He mumbled.

"I'll have to thank Sashiki-san for this later!" Mixie exclaimed cheerfully as she looked over to her right at Tsuren with a bright smile. Tsuren returned his own smile.

" _Rikieto Phonswearl_!" A girl with a familiar voice shouted.

"Huh?" The two voiced out curiously. They then looked forward to see a girl, familiar to Tsuren.

"Ame…" Tsuren mumbled. Mixie's brows furrowed as she frowned and clenched his fists.

"A _Black Thorn_ …" She muttered. _Black Thorns_ were the 2nd ranks, meaning they were extremely close in superiority to Obelisk Blues. Tsuren looked over curiously upon hearing Mixie's initial response. "Yes, what do you need?" She addressed Ame. Ame walked up to them and looked up to Mixie curiously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name _Miku Shiari_?" She asked. Tsuren's eyes widened as he too realized this and nodded, wanting to know the answer.

"That is my Japanese name. My American name is _Rikieto Phonswearl_ ; _Phonswearl_ is my dead mother's last name, but now I have a new mother." Ame's eyes widened as Mixie explained her names.

"I see…" Ame responded, unsure of how exactly to react.

"So, what does a _Black Thorn_ need to me?" Mixie asked sharply. Ame instantly looked up with glaring eyes, to Tsuren's surprise as she gritted her teeth.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She shouted, startling Mixie. "I'm not like any of those worthless low-lifes!" She shouted in frustration. "I too wanted to be treated equally!" Mixie looked down with a sad frown as she had resented how she had talked to Ame.

"Sorry…" She apologized. Ame's eyes slowly widened as she realized what she had said and looked down resentfully.

"No… I'm sorry too…" Ame apologized. She then looked up to Mixie seriously. "… Is it true that you defeated Tsuren?" Ame asked, now getting the curious attention of both Mixie and Tsuren.

"Y-Yeah…" Mixie replied, nodding her head slowly in slight confusion. It was just after their 1st decisive duel that Mixie and Tsuren decided to duel once more, with Mixie coming out as the victor this time around.

"There's been a rumor that you guys staged his 1st victory against you, Mixie, just to make Tsuren seem like a really powerful duelist."

"Well, what's not to believe?" Tsuren wondered. Ame then looked over to him.

"Do you honestly expect anyone to believe that you're powerful after having lost ALL your duels in the Duel Shop today?" Ame asked.

"Hmm… Good point…" Tsuren mumbled.

"I just want to get rid of this rumor before it leaves a foul taste in my mouth." Ame explained.

"Thank you, Ame." Tsuren said gratefully as he smiled to her. Mixie noticed the strong bond between the two as her mouth gaped open in wonder.

" _I see. This must be the girl that Tsuren holds great affection for…_ " Mixie then smiled. "Tsuren," Tsuren looked over to Mixie curiously as she spoke, "why don't you duel her to resolve that rumor?" Mixie suggested.

"Eh?" Ame looked at her with the same confusion that Tsuren currently had on his face. "Do you mean that he beats me in a duel…?" Ame wondered. Mixie shook her head.

"All he has to do is show just how capable he is as a duelist, and I figured the best opponent for him would be you." As Mixie said that, Ame's face turned red. Tsuren smiled at her.

"Sounds good." He spoke. Ame looked up to him curiously; staring greatly at his eyes, in wonder. She then smiled.

"Okay then. Let's duel, _senpai_."

* * *

They made it to a Duel Arena that was an exact replica of the ones you would see in the GX Duel Academy.

"Hm? What's going on?" A student asked as he had looked past one of the Duel Arena entrances, seeing Ame and Tsuren standing on the Duel Field and ready to get started. More students eventually came and filled up the bleachers since it was now break time and everyone wanted to see what this was about. Even the teachers came to see what was going on.

As Tsuren was shuffling his deck manually he looked down in deep thought. " _Tsukiyori Ame… Where have I seen you before, and why does my heart hurt so much whenever I see you…?_ " Tsuren looked forward to Ame seriously as he placed his deck into the deck slot. Ame returned a smile as she had done the same. Tsuren's eyes slowly widened. He grasped over his chest with his right hand as he felt a growing pain from within and beads of sweat formed on his face. " _W-What's this!? I'm burning on the inside…!_ "

"Senpai?" Ame called curiously, getting Tsuren's attention. "Is something wrong…? Tsuren shook his head, trying to forget the pain that he currently felt.

"N-Nothing…" He replied with a weak smile. Ame and Mixie looked at him worriedly as they realized something was wrong. Regardless, the duel would start. The two then drew 5 cards as they shouted,

 _ **DUEL!**_

"I'll go first!" Tsuren instantly shouted, surprising Ame. "Draw!" Ame noticed the vicious smirk on Tsuren's face and her eyes narrowed.

" _Something's not right._ "

"I activate the normal spell _Pitcher dial_! This turn, by discarding up to three cards from my hand I banish the top cards of my deck equal to the amount of cards I discarded! By discarding three cards, I banish three cards from the top of my deck, and for each monster banished this method, you take 300 damage and I then add the monsters to my hand! There's one monster: _Ultimate Macer Silhouette_! Now, take 300 damage!"

"Ahhh!"

Ame: 4000-300=3700

"Next I activate the quick-play spell _Reset virus_! This turn I can special summon two level three or lower 'Silhouette' monsters from my grave in face-up defense position but their effects are negated! Next, I cannot summon a monster from my hand. Come out _Thundercobalt Silhouette_ and _Blue Thunder Silhouette_!"

Thundercobalt Silhouette Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 1400**

Blue Thunder Silhouette Att: Fire lvl.3 **Atk: 1700**

"At this time, I activate the effect of _Ultimate Macer Silhouette_ ; during activation of a card that uses more than one card, I can special summon this card from my hand. Basically, because I'll summon more than one card this is summoned!"

"But I thought you couldn't summon from your hand!?" Ame questioned. Tsuren smirked.

"My monster isn't affected by card effects that don't target it!" Ame's eyes widened as he explained. "Let's go, _Ultimate Macer Silhouette_!"

Ultimate Macer Silhouette Att: Dark lvl.4 **Atk: 1700**

"A level 4 Silhouette!?" Mixie questioned, in shock. " _I've never seen him use one since now…!_ "

"Now, once per turn until the end phase, because of _Macer's_ effect, all 'Silhouette' monsters I control become level 4!" Tsuren declared.

"What!?" Ame voiced out her surprise.

"I construct an overlay network with my three Silhouettes! Now here comes a chant!" Tsuren shouted.

Rank 4 Chant~ Embodiment of several decades, receive the honorary code of the souls you've left behind and be summoned forth once again by their call! Regain strength from your summoning and curse the blessed!

" _Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the Illusionary fear_!" Tsuren shouted as he slapped his card onto a monster card zone and a blue light then shined under the card, like the halo of an eclipse.

"Whoa! He's huge!" A student exclaimed. The monster easily stood over 80 feet tall but it had to bend its upper body forward so as to fit within the Duel Field. The tall armored figure was covered by silver armor and on his back was a huge gigantic sword shaped like a guillotine. His helmet covered the whole back of his head and moved to cover the middle portion of his face so that its spots wide as his nose were concealed. His face was dark; one could see the sides of his lips as his eyes glowed a blue color. To everyone's surprise, his head had almost touched the ceiling.

Ame looked up in terror as this monster easily overshadowed her.

Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the illusionary fear Att: Light lvl.4 **Atk: 2800**

"That's Tsuren's ace monster…!?" Mixie spoke in horror. Tsuren laughed viciously.

"Hahaha! I will defeat you, _Tsukiyori Ame_!" Ame glared forward at Tsuren who seemed to have lost his sanity.

" _Tsuren… What's gotten into you…?_ "

*Insert Ending Song*

* * *

Author's Note: And that's that! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you liked this story please review, favorite, and follow.


	6. Battle of darkness & its medium

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 6: The battle of darkness and its medium

 _Author's Note_ : _Just a heads up that the next two chapters will feature a tag duel. Other than that, hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _I do not take credit for the music/voice actors mentioned in this story. I do recommend at least checking the song lyrics, as they relate to some of the things in the arc they are presented in. Here are songs I would like in this story, currently:_

" _Fantastic Tune" as Opening 1, by Ono Kensho_

" _Mirai" as Ending 1, by Garnidelia_

 _*Latest Revision of Chapter 6: 9-6-16_

 _Now then, without further ado…_

 _ **Story Start!**_

Tsuren vs. Ame

Rank 4 Chant~ Embodiment of several decades, receive the honorary code of the souls you've left behind and be summoned forth once again by their call! Regain strength from your summoning and curse the blessed!

" _Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the Illusionary fear_!" Tsuren shouted as he slapped his card onto a monster card zone and a blue light then shined under the card, like the halo of an eclipse.

"Whoa! He's huge!" A student exclaimed. The monster easily stood over 80 feet tall but it had to bend its upper body forward so as to fit within the Duel Field. The tall armored figure was covered by silver armor and on his back was a huge gigantic sword shaped like a guillotine. His helmet covered the whole back of his head and moved to cover the middle portion of his face so that its spots wide as his nose were concealed. His face was dark; one could see the sides of his lips as his eyes glowed a blue color. To everyone's surprise, his head had almost touched the ceiling.

Ame looked up in terror as this monster easily overshadowed her.

Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the illusionary fear Att: Light lvl.4 **Atk: 2800**

"That's Tsuren's ace monster…!?" Mixie spoke in horror. Tsuren laughed viciously.

"Hahaha! I will defeat you, _Tsukiyori Ame_!" Ame glared forward at Tsuren who seemed to have lost his sanity.

" _Tsuren… What's gotten into you…?_ "

 _And now the story continues_

*Insert Opening song*

Tsuren smirked as a dark black aura emanated from around him. "Monster effect! I can drop two cards from my hand so you take 900 damage, however, _Ultimate Macer_ allows me to activate this effect when the Xyz monster is summoned _without_ having to pay any cost!"

Ame's eyes widened instantly as Assinaru's pupils turned into a darker blue color. She gripped onto her shirt, over her heart area as she felt pain in her chest. " _What is this burning sensation…?_ " If felt as if her heart was melting on the inside as a result of something that had been stabbed in it. "Ha… Ha…!" Ame breathed heavily. She moved her right hand over her chest area to feel for anything that could have pierced her body but felt nothing. Her eyes widened slowly. "What…?" They widened further as the pain in her chest grew stronger and more violent. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ame screamed into the air as a great pain overcame her.

Ame: 3700-900=2800

"Ame-chan!" Mixie shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Ame spoke weakly. She glared up towards Tsuren as she struggled to stay on her legs which shook in pain, and in fear. " _There's something wrong with his deck…_ "

"I set one card. Turn end! Hahahahaha!" Tsuren laughed viciously.

" _Zero cards... What's he planning?" Ame wondered as her eyes narrowed._ "Draw! I activate the normal spell _Exclusive rarity_! By discarding a card, I can summon a second monster from my hand. Afterwards, all monsters on my side of the field have their levels changed to the combined level of two 'Exclusive' monsters on the field. Come out!"

Exclusive Hellscythe Att: Earth lvl.4 **Atk: 1800**

Exclusive Burnshriekers Att: Water lvl.4 **Atk: 1300**

"Their combined levels are 8 so therefore they both become level 8! Overlay!" Ame shouted.

Rank 4 Chant~ Gentle as the flowers and passionate like the water that flows in the river, I now seek your strength, spirit of wisdom!

"Xyz summon, _Exclusive Miraculous, Ankoku_!" Ame cried out.

A lady the same size as _Ragnazero_ had descended onto the field. She wore a beautiful white dress and had long beautiful blue hair that stretched out to her waist and curled near the end. The students gasp in surprise as they saw the lady had no facial features, like ears or noses, on her white head; only two blue pupils where her eyes were, as beautiful as pearls as they shined wonderfully.

"Wow…" A male student voiced, entranced by her beauty just as much as the others spectating were.

Exclusive Miraculous, Ankoku Att: Wind Rank.8 **Atk: 2400**

The expression on Ame's face became serious. " _Ankoku's_ effect; I can target a monster on the field when this is special summoned and then this card's ATK is increased by 200 times the selected monster's rank/level. Then, if this card doesn't have the greatest ATK on the field, this card can banish one card on the field. The banished card's effect cannot activate, and effects or cards cannot chain to this effect, but the second effect doesn't matter right now! Your monster is rank 4 so my monster gains 800 ATK!" Ame declared.

Ankoku Atk: 2400+800=3200

" _Ankoku_ attack _Assinaru_!" She commanded

3200 vs. 2800

Tsuren smirked. "Monster effect!"

"What!?"

"By detaching an xyz material, my monster loses 900 ATK!" to that, Ame's eyes slowly widened.

3200 vs. 1900

Tsuren: 4000-1300=2700

"What…?" Ame questioned his motive. She then looked up and was surprised to see _Assinaru_ had remain on the field.

"Once per turn, _Assinaru_ cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Now I activate his effect as a result of the material I detached; if my life points are lower than yours, we swap our life points and my monster's Atk becomes 900 points higher than the greatest ATK currently on the field!" Tsuren declared, causing Ame's eyes to widen in utter shock.

Assinaru Atk: 1900 to 3200+900=4100

She looked down in frustration. "... I set 2 cards. Turn end!"

"Hmph! Draw! I set a card, and now _Assinaru_ attacks _Ankoku_!" Tsuren shouted viciously. Ame's hand grew tenser as she began to waver, questioning the consequences as a result of her future actions.

4100 vs. 3200.

Ame then looked up seriously. She refused to give up so easily. "Trap card, _Origin anchor_! If an Xyz monster I control battles a monster with an increased ATK, that monster is automatically destroyed!" Ame shouted. Tsuren grinned viciously.

"HA! Did you forget my monster's effect!? Once per turn it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!" He shouted mockingly.

"Damn it! In that case, I activate my face-down normal trap, _Required extremity_! This turn, any damage I would take becomes 0, and after battle, my Xyz monster isn't destroyed. Furthermore, I can banish your monster after damage calculation!" Ame shouted.

Tsuren grinned sinisterly. "Hmph! Naïve, Ame! I activate _Assinaru's_ second effect; this effect can only be activated when I have zero cards in my hand!" Ame's eyes slowly widened.

" _That's what he was planning all along!?_ "

"I detach two xyz materials; when a card effect activates that would remove a card from the field, I can negate that card's effect! Next, _Assinaru's_ current ATK doubles!" Tsuren shouted. Ame looked up in terror as a furious, intimidating dark blue aura grew around _Assinaru,_ causing her to fear this massive monster even more.

 _Assinaru's_ Atk: 4100x2=8200

Tsuren shouted as he laughed viciously, "Now, attack her monster! Hahaha!"

8200 vs. 3200

Mixie looked at the field; her face filled with worry. "No… At this rate, it'll be 5000 direct damage!" She looked over to Ame as she shouted, "Ame-chan!"

Ame gritted her teeth as she watched _Ankoku_ being slayed by _Assinaru_ , creating an explosion which caused Ame to fly back and hit the ground powerfully before her body started rolling away.. "Aaahh!" She had screamed in pain.

As Ame got up, the students gasped as they noticed that her legs were bleeding greatly and there was some blood around her gut area as well. Her lips formed a frowned as she struggled to stay up through her currently very fragile then looked up towards Tsuren as she smirked, surprising everyone. Her expression became serious once more. "I activate the real effect of _Origin anchor_! The queen returns from her eternal slumber! The anchor reaches even past the depths of hell and the seven seas! Revive, _Ankoku_!" Ame cried out.

Ame: 2700-2500=200

"How are you still alive!?" Tsuren questioned, in utter disbelief. Ame simply smirked in response.

"The way you are now, you wouldn't be able to even acknowledge a duelist for their own skills, and you'll just ridicule them!" She shouted before pointing her duel disk's blade at Tsuren. "The _Senpai_ I know would never treat a duelist with less respect, and he most certainly would never injure another duelist for his own pleasure!" to that, Tsuren gritted his teeth. Ame continued. " _Origin anchor's_ effect allows any battle damage I take involving an 'Exclusive' monster to be halved, and afterwards, the destroyed 'Exclusive' monster is revived. Furthermore, _Origin anchor_ cannot be negated nor can the summoning of its chosen 'Exclusive' monster!" Ame explained as _Ankoku_ revived to the field in attack mode.

Ankoku's Atk: 2400

"I hope you're not forgetting Ankoku's effect, because when special summoned, if a monster on the field has higher ATK than Ankoku, I can banish a card on the field! Also, I can target a monster on the field other than _Ankoku_ , and my monster will gain 200 ATK times the selected monster's rank/level. I choose your _Assinaru_ as the targeted card for both effects! _Banish and Gain_!" Ame shouted.

Tsuren grinned. "I'm afraid that you're a card too short. You seem to be forgetting about my two face-downs, and I think I'll activate one of them; the one I didn't set this turn! I activate the trap, _Chorus blow_! Now when I use the effect of an Xyz monster that used a 'Silhouette' monster for its xyz summon, while that xyz monster has no xyz materials, I can treat this card as its xyz materials and detach equal to the amount of materials needed to activate one of that monster's effects. I use _Assinaru's_ effect where it detaches two units, so my trap goes to the grave and counts as two of its detached xyz materials!" Tsuren shouted victoriously. Ame's eyes widened in shock as she understood what this meant. She slowly looked up as _Assinaru_ grew further in strength, easily overwhelming her _Ankoku_.

Assinaru Atk: 8200*2=16,400

"No way…" Ame muttered, with her eyes widening as she slowly fell to her knees. She then looked down to her duel disk which had rested near her left knee. "What am I supposed to do…?" She began to feel hopeless; powerless against the overwhelming power that _Assinaru_ held.

"Ame!" Ame's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice of a girl. She slowly looked over to Mixie who had a determined expression on her face.

"Mixie…"

"Are you going to give up here!?" Mixie shouted. Ame frowned with frustration as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I can't beat that monster! What do you expect me to do!?" She cried out.

"If you truly love him then show me your resolve!" to that, Ame's cheeks turned slightly red. Her mouth gaped opened as she looked curiously towards Mixie.

"I…"

Mixie smiled. "A _Black Thorn_ isn't all there is to you, is there?" Mixie asked, as if guilting Ame, but the latter knew exactly what she was trying to convey.

" _I see…_ " Ame thought as she slowly rose to her feet. She then looked down to her deck with a sweet smile. " _Sorry, my deck… I haven't been able to fight properly because of these feelings in my chest, and because of the fear I held for Tsuren's deck. But now…_ " Ame looked forward with a prideful smile as she moved forward her duel disk epically, "I'll fight to the best of my abilities!" She declared. The crowd cheered on for her, shaking the very ground. Tsuren gritted his teeth as he looked around, feeling intimidated. He then glared at Ame.

"Unfortunately since I can't attack I'll end my turn here!" He growled with frustration.

"Draw!" Ame expressed cheerfully. She then looked at the card she drew and smiled. "Hehe, _luck_ really is with me." Ame looked up to Tsuren and smiled. Her expression then changed into a serious one.

"I'll put everything to an end now!

Battle! I'll attack _Assinaru_ with _Ankoku_! During either player's turn, I can activate her effect to detach an Xyz material from this card; when it battles a monster which my opponent controls, its ATK becomes 100 greater than the attacked monster, and this effect remains active even if its effects are negated!" Ame explained.

(Ankoku) 16,500 vs. 16,400 (Assinaru)

Tsuren smirked. "In that case, I won't negate it! I activate my face-down trap card, _Dark Typhoon_! Now when my monster is an attack target, if it is a 'Silhouette', 'Illusionary', or 'Assinaru' monster, the monster that is attacking is destroyed and has its card effects negated!"

Slowly, Am's lips formed a smile.. "I was waiting for you to do that, senpai."

"Huh?"

"Did you forget? My monster's effect still works even if it is negated!" Ame expressed excitedly. Tsuren frowned angrily.

"But your monster is still destroyed!" He shouted.

"I activate the effect of the monster card in my hand, _Heart_! I send _Heart_ to the grave so its effect is now active!" Ame explained.

The students all gasped in surprise as Ame used a Hand trap; a very powerful game changing card.

" _Heart's_ effect is... my monster can't be destroyed by card effects this turn! Then, my monster gains 1900 ATK and your monster then loses ATK equal to the difference in ATK of our two monsters!" Ame shouted.

Atk's: (Ankoku) 18,400 vs. 16,400 (Assinaru)

"Impossible! A 2000 ATK difference!?" Tsuren shouted in shock. Ame then smiled.

"No. At this time, I activate the second effect of _Required extremity_ , from my graveyard. When I detach an Xyz material, your monster loses ATK times 200 of the detached xyz material's level. Since my detached unit was a level 4, your monster's ATK is decreased by 800! That's not all. I activate _Ankoku's_ second effect!" Ame declared.

The students cheered as Ame got on a roll. Mixie smiled contentedly as she watched.

Ame continued. "First, when _Heart_ is sent to the grave, it automatically attaches itself as an Xyz material to a monster I control. Next, _Ankoku's_ second effect activates by detaching two units! Beforehand, with _Required extremity_ , your monster had lost 1600 extra ATK!"

Atk's (Assinaru) 16,400-2400=14,000

Ankoku:18,400+3200=21,600

"WHAT!?" Tsuren questioned.

Ame smirked in triumph. "Not yet! _Heart's_ other effect has yet to resolve; the ATK difference is 7600, therefore your monster loses 7600 ATK, making my 15,200 ATK stronger!" Ame declared. Tsuren's eyes widened as she had finished her explanation.

Assinaru's Atk: 6400 (Attack loss=10,000)

Ankoku's Atk: 21,600

"By detaching two units, my monster is allowed a second attack, and when your monster loses ATK, mines gains ATK equal to that loss plus 800! Furthermore, for each one thousand difference in ATK points, my monster can attack that many times! That's my monster's special skill, _Breakstorm Feathers_!

Ankoku's Atk: 21,600+10,800=32,400

Difference of atk: 32,400-6400=26,000/1,000=26 attacks

Twenty six silhouettes of _Ankoku_ appeared behind her before then dashing forward, slashing Assinaru and then Tsuren afterwards. Tsuren then smirked as he activated the effect of a trap card from his graveyard, which he had discarded prior. " _Dark lure faction_! Now my monster can't be destroyed this turn and I take no damage from battles involving it!" Tsuren shouted in triumph.

Ame smirked once more. " _Is that so_ , Tsuren-senpai?"

"What!?"

I activate _Required extremity's_ first effect from the grave; by banishing it from the grave, I can use this so that battle damage dealt to me becomes 0 and your monster is banished after battle. Furthermore, my monster isn't destroyed by this battle!" Ame shouted, then smirking victoriously. Tsuren watched wide-eyed as a silhouette of _Ankoku_ vanished with _Assinaru_. Tsuren then looked up at twenty six _Assinarus'_ that remained in the air, then shooting beams out of their swords, piercing Tsuren's body and illuminated him in a huge beam of white light.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Tsuren screamed greatly as his life points had hit zero.

Tsuren: 2800-2800=0

"Ahh…" Ame let out a weak voice.

"Ame…?" Mixie looked at Ame questioning. Her eyes then slowly widened as she noticed both Ame and Tsuren falling forward, then their bodies had hit the ground with a thud. "Ame! Tsuren!" Mixie shouted worriedly as she ran towards them. She got up onto the duel field and check Ame's pulse, then Tsuren's. As she did so, she instructed the others to call _Reginald Academy's_ Health office and people immediately came with stretchers. Mixie was forced to watch in despair, with a sad frown on her face as her two friends were taken away and she was left powerless, unable to do anything for them.

"Why was Tsuren acting so violently…?" She wondered.

"Don't you know?" Mixie's eyes widened upon hearing a familiar female's voice. Mixie looked over to her right and was startled.

"Yoruno!" This time, Yoruno did not have her clothes concealed. It was apparent now that she was an Obelisk Blue student since she currently wore its corresponding uniform.

Yoruno continued, "The reason why the Government sent Tsuren to this Academy is because they want to test the dark powers of his _Silhouette_ deck, and because Tsuren possesses _True Darkness_ , he is clearly the perfect choice for the _Silhouettes_." to that, Mixie's eyes slowly widened.

"True darkness…?"

"And, once the _Silhouettes had_ encountered this new threat that could potentially destroy them, they had tried to eliminate Ame; that was why Tsuren went berserk; it was thanks to his deck's will." Yoruno further explained. "However, that does not mean Tsuren himself isn't dangerous."

"What do you mean…?" Mixie questioned. Yoruno turned around.

"Because of his true darkness." She started to walk away from Mixie, to one of the entrances/exits. She then stopped and said, "Tell _Tsukiyori Ame_ this, if she does not want to be destroyed, break her ties with _Tsukimiya Tsuren_." before walking away. Mixie looked over to her with unease. She then turned around, looking towards the ground, in deep thought.

" _They almost reached the ATK of 36,900 that Cyber End Dragon had in the duel_ of Yuki _Judai vs. Kaiser Ryo, or Utopia Ray V with 83,200 ATK in the duel of Tsukumo Yuma vs. Vector._ " Mixie analyzed, referring to Tsuren and Ame's recent duel. She then looked forward worriedly, to the exit that Tsuren and Ame had been carried out from as she wondered, " _True darkness… What is it?_ "

*Insert Ending Song*

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : And that's that! Music listened to while editing this? Three songs: "オトノナルホウへ→" & "光るなら"& "Sky", all by Goose House. As well as music from Japanese artist "Annabel" and music from the anime "To aru majutsu no Index"

If you liked this story, please favorite, follow, and/or review! XD

 _ **Cards of the Week:**_ Of course, they'd have to be the two Xyz's showcased this chapter!

 **Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the Illusionary fear** Att: Light Rank.4 Atk: 2800 Def: 3200

Three level 4s

Once per turn: you can discard two cards from your hand to inflict 900 damage to your opponent.

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

Once per turn, by detaching an xyz material when this card is being attacked, this card loses 900 Atk before damage calculation. After damage calculation, if your life points are lower than your opponent's, swap your life points with your opponent if it is between a 3000 point difference, and this monster's ATk becomes the ATK of the monster on the field with the highest ATK, plus 900 extra points. This effect can only be activated while you have no cards in your hand.

Detach two xyz materials; when a card effect activates that would remove a card from the field: you can negate that card's effect by paying the cost. Then, this monster's current ATK doubles.

Rank 4 Chant~ Embodiment of several decades, receive the honorary code of the souls you've left behind and be summoned forth once again by their call! Regain strength from your summoning and curse the blessed!

 **Exclusive Miraculous, Ankoku** Att: Wind Rank.8 Atk: 2400 Def: 1300

Two level 8s

When this is special summoned, you can target a monster on the field besides this card: this card's ATK is increased by 200 times the level/rank of the selected monster. Then, if this card doesn't have the highest ATK on the field after using this effect, you can banish a card on the field (No cards can chain to this effect or activate in response. The banished card's effects cannot be activated.)

During either player's turn, you can detach a xyz material from this card: when this card battles another monster, you may pay the cost. If you do, this card's ATK becomes 100 more of the opposing monster (This effect is still active even if this card's effects become negated).

Once per turn by detaching two xyz materials from this card, this card can attack a second time and when an opponent's monster loses ATK, this card gains ATK equal to that loss, plus 800 extra points (once each turn). Furthermore, for each one thousand attack difference to the monster this first battles, this monster can attack that many more times.

 _Effect/Attack Name:_ Breakstorm Feathers

Rank 4 Chant~ Gentle as the flowers and passionate like the water that flows in the river, I now seek your strength, spirit of wisdom!


	7. Legendary saviors of the Duel World

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 7: Another Dark Organization & the legendary saviors of the Duel World!

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

 _Author's Note_ : Summoning chants will be translated in later chapters, with cheat sheets provided hopefully by the end of season one of this story.

In order to familiarize everyone more with the voices of the main cast, I'm going to occasionally bring up the name of voice actors that I envision portraying the role of each specific character.

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

"Damn..." A girl muttered with her soft, gentle voice, similar to _Yuki Aoi's_ ; it was Ame. She rested the left of her head against a table in a corner of the cafeteria. She stared out the big window, into the garden. The flowers dazzled and moved about within the wonderful breeze, which didn't seem to amuse her. She stared down at the table, moving her right index finger as she began drawing a heart shape on its surface. Slowly, tears fell down her cheeks as she cried; silently whispering "Senpai…"

 **Insert OP song**

* * *

6th day, Monday, September 28th

It had been hours after Tsuren and Ame had been brought to the nurse's office within the main building.

Ame's eyes slowly opened. She looked over to her right; her vision still a little blurry. When her eyes focused, she saw a white curtain, and in front of it was a chair. She then looked left and noticed a pair of long windows and a vent for heat, adjacent to the windowsill. She felt something fluffy directly below her so she looked down noticing it was a blanket. The soft sensation of something hitting the back of her head and only being able to see the ceiling above; she could tell that she was on a bed and most likely in a hospital room. "Ugh, it reeks of medicine." Ame complained before sighing. She began to feel pain in her head, like a brain freeze. She touched the top of her forehead with her left hand and it immediately jerked back as a small shock went through her head. "Oww...!" Ame screeched. Tears came out from her eyes because of the intense pain. She started sniffing and looked over to her right; there she saw a box of tissues on a small, long squared table beside the bed so she took a tissue and wiped her tears. She then looked left and saw a black garbage bin that was open and cylinder-shaped so she threw the tissue in the garbage bag. Afterwards, Ame sighed once more, taking her arms out under the blanket and cuddling them together as she continued looking up at the ceiling, in deep thought.

Ame then started to sing the lyrics of a familiar song: "End of Daylight" by _Sakaue Nachi_ ; one of her favorite artists. This song fitted the most for Ame's mood as she began to sing the song with a soothing voice, distinct from her usual cheerful one.

The sun sets, everything ends

From now on, the power of darkness

 _Sadness, loneliness, pain, despair, absolutely everything,_

Everything is about to be enwrapped in darkness! Look,

If your hope is weakening, just throw it all away, you'll feel better

If now you wish for light, everything will disappear.

The sun sets, dreams disappear

The time is coming for the dark world, forget about light

And come now, together with _darkness_!

Ame then slowly closed her lips, looking up in thought. "But, _one day with that darkness… I'll be able to walk alongside it and change it for the better._ "She thought to herself. " _Then, eventually…"_ Ame lied back down and placed the front of her left arm over her forehead as she looked up at the ceiling, in wonder. Ame remembered the fight she had with Tsuren and how intense that duel was. Just one card short and she was bound to have loss that duel. "Neither of us used Rank-Ups either... Well, not like I have one anyways..."

"You're right; you should be thankful for that." A girl's voice similar to _Amamiya Sora's_ began to speak to Ame. Ame's attention was quickly brought near the bed curtains hiding the right of the room as she noticed a girl stood in front of the curtains, to the right of the chair next to Ame's bed.

"You're... _Yoruno-san_ , right? You're pretty famous around school. Well, most of the school body adores your cute & mysterious vibe." Ame said as she smiled warmly. Yoruno returned the smile as she sat down at the chair near Ame's bed. Ame moved her arm and was about to sit up.

"Ah, it's okay like that. Plus, it probably feels more comfortable for you that way." Yoruno spoke. Ame smiled as she lied back down and looked over to Yoruno.

"Thank you." Ame spoke gently.

"You shouldn't thank me just yet. Tsuren will be controlled by the power of _darkness_ more than just this _once_." Yoruno explained.

"What do you mean?" Ame wondered.

"The power of _darkness_ ; it is a negative energy gathered by multiple duelists through their suffering. Tsuren's deck has the ability to control that negative energy however as a result, that negative energy may devour him first." Yoruno explained causing Ame's eyes to widen in shock as she took in her words.

"I was facing something that dangerous without a thought in the world... No wonder he was given the OK to transfer." Ame noted. Yoruno nodded in acknowledge.

"And if he were to use his Rank-Up on you, you were bound to have lost that duel no matter what card you had." Yoruno held the Rank-Up Version of _Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the Illusionary Fear_ which was...

 _ **Illusionary Enders, Arsenal Assassin**_

"How can you hold that card filled with darkness…?" Ame asked, causing Yoruno to look at her startled.

"Why do you ask?" Yoruno questioned. Ame's gaze then turned into a serious one as she looked at Yoruno.

"I know that card possesses a whole lot of _darkness_ , so then why isn't it affecting you?" Ame questioned. Yoruno closed her eyes and smirked.

"You're clever." The two then watched in surprise as the card in Yoruno's hand had turned into red ash and then faded.

"What happened?" Ame asked with a more curious expression now.

"The card returned back to its original owner, Tsuren. The reason I was able to hold the card for a while was because I made a contract with Darkness before... " Yoruno explained causing Ame's eyes to widen in shock. "I regret it even now; because of it, my past still comes to haunt me..." Yoruno held out her left hand; looking down at it as if she was cursed. Ame looked down to Yoruno's arm and saw it shaking. No, her whole body was shaking. Ame noticed that Yoruno soon stopped shaking and the two then looked up to one another. "The _darkness_ I've contracted with is gone, but when I think of others that have to go through the same suffering I did... I can't help but feel scared and even more helpless..."

"Yoruno-chan..."

"That's why... you shouldn't get involved with Tsuren unless you can save him yourself."

"Save him?" Ame wondered.

"Do you think you can defeat him if he went full force on you?" Yoruno questioned. Ame looked down sadly. "The only reason you won against him there was because he got cocky… I'm sure you're aware of your own Dueling weakness as well." Ame's eyes widen upon hearing Yoruno's words. She then looked down sadly.

"My own… weakness…"

* * *

6th day, Monday, September 28th

Ame was now sat within the cafeteria; her left cheek resting against the table as she looked outside the glass window, to the beautiful garden. "Ha…" She sighed depressingly.

"What's wrong?" A girl with a voice similar to _Miyazuki Ui_ spoke. Ame looked up to the voice that talked to her from her left. A faint smile crossed Ame's face as she realized who it was.

"Ah, Mixie-senpai?" Ame spoke with a somewhat relieved yet weak voice which made Mixie's expression turn from a cheerful one to a worried one.

"What's wrong? Is it about what happened yesterday?" An immediate effect, Ame's eyes widen as she remembered the event from yesterday. Her head went up instantly and her hands crossed, desperately grasping her arms as she looked down with a terrified expression. "Are you okay?" Mixie asked, worried. Slowly, Ame looked up with a weak smile and giggled with the slightest bit of cheerfulness.

"Hehe… I'm alright..." Ame spoke weakly, as if she was afraid. "Please… can you leave me alone for now?" Ame asked kindly. Mixie nodded. She knew that Ame would need time to calm down, and eventually she would be her normal self.

"It's not a good idea to say you're good if that's not the case. We're here to help you after all. Forcing all the pain onto yourself is just the same as torturing yourself and saying that everything will be okay. People have to make the changes on their own but that doesn't mean they won't need help." Mixie explained before she looked back down at Ame worriedly. Ame's head was still down and her eyes filled with coldness and fear. Mixie looked out the glass window, to the flower garden outside. "The scenery outside is beautiful and the weather is great. I think you'll feel better if you take a look at it." Mixie suggested. She then bid her farewell, walking out the cafeteria.

Ame still had her head down, depressed. Ame then thought about Tsuren and a scene she had never seen before flashed into her head… Something that felt _nostalgic_. However, she did not know how. A memory of a classroom flashes in her head:

 _It was afterschool, with some elementary kids chilling in a classroom. A boy was looking up cheerfully from his desk as he was talking to a girl standing in front of it. The girl giggled cheerfully as she smiled with parted lips._

Ame stared down at the table, moving her right index finger as she began drawing a heart shape on the table surface. Slowly, tears fell down her cheeks as she cried; silently whispering "Senpai…"

* * *

After class, only a few students remained. Tsuren walked down an aisle, to Mixie's row and then stood in front of her desk. Mixie looked up curiously before smiling. "Tsuren?" A murderous aura showed around her as she said his name in a sweet, menacing manner. "Way to go!" Mixie exclaimed sarcastically.

"Please Mixie, enough of the sarcasm."

"I know; it's about Ame-chan right?" Mixie asked. Tsuren nodded in acknowledge. "She really hates you now!" Mixie tilted her head with a smile and her eyes closed as she spoke cheerfully.

"You must hate me now."

"Yep!" Mixie exclaimed. Tsuren dropped his head. Mixie's expression then became serious. "I think it's best if you avoid her for a while, for both yours and her sake." Mixie stated. Tsuren looked away as he clenched his right fist in frustration.

"I know but… something tells me that I can't leave her alone; I shouldn't."

Mixie then looked at Tsuren curiously. "Tsuren, could it be that… you knew Ame since you were little?" Mixie asked. Tsuren looked back to her with a curious expression now on his face.

"No...?" Tsuren replied with uncertainty in his voice. Mixie looked down as she smiled sadly.

"From what I heard, she retains no memories of her past." Mixie explained. Tsuren's eyes slowly widen in shock.

"What...?" Tsuren voiced out his surprise. Mixie frowned. Afterwards, she looked up to Tsuren with a sad smile as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"I can't imagine how much she had to suffer… How long it took for her to become a Black Thorn and… to be accepted by the whole Academy…!" Mixie looked down, crying sadly. "But… I think it's fate… that the two of you met…" Mixie then looked up, smiling through her tears. "That's why… Please make her feel welcomed her. Before rivalry… it's because I'm her friend that I want to help her!" Mixie shouted desperately.

"Mixie…" Tsuren held her left hand into his right as he smiled back to her. "I promise I'll do my best for her. For your _friend_."

"Senpai." Upon hearing a familiar voice, Tsuren and Mixie looked over to one of the doors. Near it stood a girl at a higher platform, leaning on a wall. The girl smiled sweetly as she saw Tsuren; her eyes were pure white, seeming devoid of any emotions.

"Ame-chan…?" Mixie looked up, confused as she slowly stood. Ame reached out her two arms in front of her and tilted her head right with a sweet smile and lips parted.

"Tsuren-chan, _where are you_?" Ame asked with a sweet gentle voice as if she had lost something; it sounded so heartbreaking that Mixie placed her hands over her mouth, wanting to cry. Then, Tsuren's and Mixie's eyes widened as Ame's body started to fall forward, towards the stairs.

"Ame!" Tsuren shouted desperately. He ran up the stairs and caught Ame in his arms. As he did, a memory flashed in his head causing his eyes to widen.

The memory _was of a girl was standing in the rain in isolation, wearing drenched and torn clothes whilst in a duel with someone. In this memory, the girl reached out her hands and said something as she fell towards the ground: "Tsuren…"_

"What… was that?" Tsuren questioned, wide-eyed and in shock.

* * *

Tsuren walked out of the infirmary and closed the sliding door. "How is she?" A feminine voice spoke to Tsuren. Tsuren looked back to his right; a girl stood at the corner of the hallway intersection, a few meters away from him.

"You're...Yoruno." Tsuren spoke softly. He then looked down at the door with a sad expression. "I don't know. I just hope that she'll wake up." Tsuren expressed honestly. Yoruno smirked with her eyes closed as Tsuren walked past her.

"Your hopes are so small." Tsuren heard what Yoruno said but continued walking. After a while, he turned back to see Yoruno enter the infirmary.

" _What are your hopes then, Yoruno…?_ "

* * *

Ame talked with Yoruno for a second time, within the infirmary.

"Tsukiyori Ame, I suggested that you try to stay away from Tsuren as much as possible." Yoruno spoke with a small sense of authority but filled more with worry, though her serious face may not have shown it. Ame looked down sadly as she sat up. She was trying so hard to avoid Tsuren… It just wasn't comfortable; the idea of not seeing Tsuren in her life anymore.

"Staying away from Senpai..." Ame mumbled sadly.

"Do you know the real reason why he was accepted in this academy as a _special student_?" Yoruno questioned. Ame shook her head; still depressed.

"His deck is being tested; it holds the powers of _darkness_ , and so far the best players haven't even been able to control the deck. Since Tsuren was the best compatible with the deck and was the right age, he was accepted here. Any damage he causes here will be covered up by the government." Ame's eyes widen upon hearing the last line. _The Government_ _is involved!?_ "However, right now the deck is becoming more powerful. You've seen how Tsuren wasn't able to control it." Yoruno spoke.

"And no matter how much pain senpai causes to the other students or to the people in the academy, they'll just put up some fake story for people to believe?" Ame questioned as she looked up at Yoruno who then nodded in recognition. "How... do you know all this?" Ame asked, feeling tense.

"Just a big speculation, but it all became true when I saw this." Yoruno handed Ame a piece of paper with something printed on front of it; it was a web article. Ame's eyes widen as she read its contents.

"This is..." Ame read about the supposed _honorable_ fight between herself and Tsuren, in which no casualties were written about or mentioned. "An honorable fight between two students..." Ame then looked up to Yoruno for an explanation.

"Our Academy's network is hijacked by the government so that what we see on the web, television, etc. is something else. They've completely cornered us; people who have found out about this and tried to tell other students were executed." Yoruno then smirked with eyes closed. "It's pathetic. Most of the students here don't care about the outer world anyways; that's why they came to this island in the first place. It's not for education. Even so, it's a bad idea for people to know about this anyways." Yoruno explained as her eyes slowly filled with hatred.

"In that case, why are you telling me this?" Ame wondered.

"There are some places in the academy that don't have surveillance over it; this just happens to be one of those places." Yoruno explained. Ame looked down worriedly.

"So you've only told me then?" Ame asked. Yoruno nodded in response.

"This is an attempt to have you stay away from Tsuren." Yoruno replied.

"What about Mixie!?" Ame shouted frantically; a worried expression on her face.

"She'll understand eventually. I can't tell her directly because she's in the most secured places." Yoruno responded.

"Couldn't you just drag her to an unsecured place?" Ame wondered. Yoruno shook her head.

"Several people that are part of the government are watching everything. If they see a student walking away suspiciously or something, they'll follow those students regardless. They'll even place listening devices on the suspects to hear conversations that may be private." Yoruno explained.

"I don't get it. Why is this place not secured then?" Ame questioned.

"I'm not sure either, but for some reason they decided not to watch over the infirmary." Yoruno replied.

"Ha..." Ame voiced out, in wonder. " _Why would they do that?_ " Ame looked up as Yoruno walked to the door.

"I just came here to tell you how dangerous this Academy's going to become." Yoruno then walked out the infirmary.

Ame looked down sadly; a tiny frown on her face as she poked the blanket with her right index finger. "Senpai... do I have to abandon you?" Ame then looked up. " _Mixie, will you be able to stay by Senpai's side no matter what happens?_ " Slowly, tears formed in her eyes.

" _I love you, Senpai…_ "

* * *

Ame was back in her regular class, just before lunch break started. Tsuren was at first surprised to hear that Ame was in class as he then tried to go visit and talk to her but was only avoided for the majority of the time, and when he wasn't ignored, she just greeted him before quickly walking away. Tsuren sighed depressingly with his head dropped as Mixie was now walking at his left side. Tsuren looked up to Mixie. "Was I really that terrible…?" Tsuren asked. Mixie slowly nodded causing Tsuren to sigh once more.

"But… she doesn't hate you; I have that feeling." Mixie said as she looked forward thoughtfully at Ame who was currently walking further down the hallway they were in. "Good luck." Mixie cheered on honestly.

Tsuren smirked as he stood straight up. "Yeah. I'll be sure to get her on my side!"

* * *

It was now late at night; the moonlight shining dimly on the Earth. Tsuren walked around casually down a dirt path with hands in his jean's pockets as he continued forward. Tsuren then spotted Ame walking into an abandoned warehouse so Tsuren decided to follow her out of curiosity.

Ame was walking so… _innocently_. Tsuren stared at her in wonder as she continued walking forward within the building. It was then that Tsuren noticed that an old, huge chunk of the ceiling was starting to crumble; it was going to fall down and hit Ame.

"Ame! Watch out!" Tsuren lung his body towards Ame and embraces her in his arms as a huge chunk of the ceiling falls and hits his back. "AHHH!" Tsuren's mouth opened wide as he screamed in pain. Ame's eyes widened as blood flowed everywhere around her.

"Senpai…!" Ame cried and watched sadly as Tsuren's back started to soak in blood; the lower part of his back hurting the most. "No... Please…! Get up senpai!" Ame shouted desperately. Tsuren fell at Ame's side, lying on his belly. Ame got on her knees and gently shook Tsuren's arms. "Senpai!" Ame cried out for Tsuren. "Senpai…!" Ame's voice sounded scratched and weak.

"Urgh... Hehe. I'm alright." Tsuren said with a weak voice; a small smile on his face.

"Senpai, you stupid!" Ame shouted as she cried out. Tsuren sat up and looked at Ame sincerely.

"Ame, I'm sorry for what I did to you before."

"I don't care about that anymore!" Ame shouted as she frantically shook her head with closed eyes. She really wanted Tsuren to get better as soon as possible.

"Then… why do you keep avoiding me?" Tsuren wondered. Ame's eyes widened. She looked down sadly. "Do you hate me…?" Ame eyes widen as she had heard what Tsuren asked. She then looked up desperately.

"No!" Ame replied immediately. "It's just... your deck…" Ame replied sadly.

"My deck…?" Tsuren wondered, confused.

"It scares me."

"Why?" Tsuren wondered. Ame opened her mouth slightly as she was about to answer but before she could a sudden _**bang**_ sound startled her.

"Kyaa!"

The two looked towards the entrance to see that it was blocked by a steel wall that had descended down from a thing on the ceiling. They looked at the other sides which were now blocked by metal that covered the entire place on the inside. The ceiling glass was shining the moonlight into the abandoned warehouse, making the interiors of the building somewhat visible.

"What's going on?" Ame questioned.

"We'll have you two duel us." A man spoke with a sinister sounding vicious voice. The two stood up and looked forward, where there were two people in silver colored cloaks with hoods covering their heads. Their faces were dark so it was hard to tell how they looked exactly. One of the cloaked figures was thin and the other one was a little bit smaller but also thin.

"Who are you guys?" Tsuren glared at the two figures who then laughed evilly.

"Normally the protagonist doesn't get the name of the villains in the beginning, right!?" The thin guy asked, laughing like a maniac. "Fine then, we'll tell you!" He shouted as he smirked. "I'm Salvi!"

"And I'm Boro." The smaller guy said. The two then laughed viciously once more.

"Okay, I'll accept the challenge. However … you two only need to duel me." Tsuren spoke seriously. Ame looked over to Tsuren worriedly.

"Senpai…!"

"I'm afraid it's not going that way!" Salvi shouted viciously. Ame's eyes widened as she looked at her left arm which was forcefully raised up by her duel disk. She noticed a silver silk-like thing was now connected to her duel disk. The object looked like silk but when she touched it the thing was actually metal that was quite flexible somehow, connected to the duel disk of one of the enemies.

Ame looked forward seriously. "Fine then; let's duel!" Ame spoke courageously.

"Ame...!" Tsuren looked over to Ame worriedly. Ame looked left to Tsuren and smiled.

"Don't worry about me." Ame replied sweetly. Tsuren smiled and nodded in acknowledge though he still felt worried. Tsuren looked down to his duel disk sadly when Ame wasn't paying attention.

" _I don't want to hurt her in this duel..._ "

 **DUEL!**

"I'll take the first turn!" Ame shouted.

"Heh. Ladies' first." Salvi joked as he smirked viciously.

"Draw! I summon Exclusive Hellscythe!"

Exclusive Hellscythe Att: Earth lvl.4 **Atk: 1800** Def: 400

"Heh! Weak!" Boro said, trying to be insulting, but instead Ame smirked.

" _Are you sure about that?_ I activate the normal spell _Exclusive Flames_! Now if I only control one monster that's level 4 or lower, I can special summon an ' _Exclusive_ ' monster from my deck! Come out, Exclusive Burnshriekers!"

Exclusive Burnshriekers Att: Water lvl.4 **Atk: 1300** Def: 1700

" _It's those two monsters again..._ " Tsuren thought as he remembered his past duel with Ame.

* * *

" _I activate the Normal spell, Exclusive Rarity! By discarding a card, I can summon additionally from my hand another monster, and all monsters on my side of the field have their levels changed to the combined level of two 'Exclusive' monsters on the field. Come out my monsters!_ "

* * *

" _I may have not been in my right mind at that time but I could tell that she likes her cards._ " Tsuren smirked as he saw Ame's cheerful expression.

"OVERLAY!"

Chant~ Gin no hana, aogi no tsubasa! Hikari e no michi wo susume! (Silver Flower, with your great wings, advance down the path that radiates!)

"I xyz summon _Exclusive Light, Radiant Falcon_!"

Exclusive Light, Radiant Falcon Att: Dark Rank.4 **Atk: 1700** Def: 2200

The two enemies laughed hysterically. "SUCH A WEAK MONSTER!" Salvi shouted, laughing.

"Your deck must be full of weak monsters!" Boro mocked before laughing hysterically.

Ame smirked once more. "Maybe, but I believe in my deck because I love them. I've made this deck and since I was young I've been upgrading it. If you say my deck is weak... then I'll show you that my weak deck actually has combos that will defeat you!" Ame then looked over to Tsuren and winked as she showed him the back of three cards in her hand. "I set three cards! Turn end!"

" _What were those three cards? What was she trying to show me?_ " Tsuren wondered. He then noticed that Ame still had 1 card left in her hand. " _Could that be… Heart!?_ " Tsuren recalled the time Ame had used _Heart_ against him.

* * *

 _"I activate the effect of the monster card in my hand, Heart! I send Heart to the grave so its effect is now active."_

 _Ame continued to explain. "Heart's effect is... my monster can't be destroyed by card effects this turn! Then, my monster gains 1900 Atk, and your monster loses Atk equal to the difference in the points of our two monsters!"_

* * *

" _Then one or maybe all of those face-downs are... cards that decrease atk._ " Tsuren looked up seriously to Boro who was about to draw a card.

"Draw!" Boro then grinned as he looked down to the card he drew.

" _This guy has no poker face whatsoever._ " Tsuren thought.

"I summon _Mindless ogre_!"

Mindless Ogre Att: Dark lvl.4 **Atk: 3000** Def: 0

" _Mindless Ogre_ attack!"

"Normal trap card open, _Exclusive Polarity Frame_!" Ame shouted. "Now my monster stays alive and I take no battle damage but you gain life points equal to the difference in our monster's attacks, which is 1300." Ame explained. Boro then grinned.

" _Mindless Ogre's_ effect; if a player were to take damage or gain life points, the effect is negated and then the opposite effect applies to the opposing player!"

"What!?" Tsuren questioned.

"Basically if I were to gain life points, she would take damage instead!" Boro pointed to Ame whose eyes widened "Eat this! _Mind drainage_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ame screamed as she took damage.

Ame: 4000-1300=2700

"I set 4 cards. Turn end! HAHAHAHA!" Boro laughed as Tsuren then glared at him.

"How dare you...!" Tsuren muttered with anger in his voice.

"No!" Ame shouted desperately. Tsuren looked over to Ame with a surprised expression. "Don't get taken over by your deck." Ame spoke with a sad expression on her face.

"My... deck?" Tsuren questioned. Ame nodded.

"Overcome your deck, then make it your own power, but don't let it take control you..." Ame spoke softly.

"Ame..." Tsuren spoke. Ame faced forward, slowly getting up. Tsuren's eyes widened as he noticed that her body was shaking as she placed her right hand on top of her duel disk.

 _She was scared but she places faith in her deck. She overcame fear. I have to do the same. I have to overcome whatever is taking over me. No; it was my deck that I had to conquer, and I have to learn how to control it, so I'll fight as calmly as possible and just go with the flow! I have to overcome the darkness in my heart…!_

"Draw!" Tsuren then looked down at his hand " _Seems like I'll be able to get rid of at least one of them. I can't attack a player that hasn't gone yet in a tag duel, and the first player can't attack, but that means I can also hit Boro._ " Tsuren determined. "I activate _Silhouette cocoon_ and _Silhouette Treasure chest_ which are both normal spell cards! With Cocoon, I can search my deck for two level 3 or lower ' _silhouette_ ' monsters, and special summon them in face-up defense position, with their effects negated, but I must discard at least three cards from my hand."

"That's so suicidal!" Salvi laughed. "Are you trying to win!?"

"At this time, when a monster is special summoned from my deck, I can special summon this from my hand! Come out, _Silhouette of Rebirth_! Then, I special summon my two monsters by the effect of Cocoon, _Silhouette The Shadows~_ and _Silhouette RoundHouse_!"

Silhouette of Rebirth Att: Light lvl.3 Atk: 1400 **Def: 1500**

Silhouette The Shadows~ Att: Earth lvl.3 Atk: 1100 **Def: 800**

Silhouette RoundHouse Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 **Def: 400**

"HA! You got zero cards in your hand!" Boro shouted. Tsuren then smirked.

"Did you forget my _Treasure chest_? This card can be activated in response to the activation of a spell card; I can draw 1 card for each ' _Silhouette_ ' monster I control. Then, I chain _Silhouette the Shadow's_ skill; while in the deck; if it was targeted by a card effect I can use its additional effect treated as a 'Deck effect'."

"WHAT!?" Salvi and Boro shouted in shock. Ame watched, astonished.

"If I control 2 or more ' _Silhouette_ ' monsters, each time I draw a ' _Silhouette_ ' out of my draw phase I can draw another card. Or, if I control 3 or more ' _Silhouette_ ' monsters, I can special summon any ' _Silhouette_ ' I draw! I choose the second effect! Come out, _Thundercobalt Silhouette_ and _Blue Thunder Silhouette_!"

Thundercobalt Silhouette Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 1400** Def: 700

Blue Thunder Silhouette Att: Fire lvl.3 **Atk: 1700** Def: 900

"Since they weren't special summoned from the deck, I can use their effects. Once per turn, _Thundercobalt_ can place a Yellow Thunder counter on a card on the field; I choose _Mindless ogre_! I then overlay with _Thundercobalt_ and _Rebirth_. Alongside that, I overlay _The Shadows~_ with _RoundHouse_!" Tsuren shouted.

"Two different xyz's!?" Boro said with a shocked expression.

"At this time, I activate _Silhouette of Rebirth's_ effect; if it was summoned from the hand, when this card is used to xyz summon, this monster and another ' _Silhouette_ ' are treated as level 5s!"

Ame watched, eyes fluttering in astonishment as she smiled cheerfully. "Wow! A rank 3 and rank 5 on the same turn!?" Ame voiced out her amazement.

Tsuren grinned as he looked over to Ame. "I had to make it up to you, so I'll show you my best without the darkness taking over!" Tsuren declared.

Rank 3 Chant~ At the end of the storm, a clawed survivor that struggles to live and becomes a greater existence! Now, obey your master and appear in this dimension!

"I xyz summon _Rawgale Cynicism_!"

Rawgale Cynicism Att: Dark Rank: 3 **Atk: 2100** Def: 1400

"Next!" Ame said impatiently, cheerfulness overflowing inside her which made Tsuren giggle a little.

Rank 5 Chant~ Bokutachi no yubisaki ni, atarashi mirai wo yobisamase, oretachi no sendosha

(At the end of our fingertips, awaken a new future for us, our leader!)

"I xyz summon my true ace, _Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon_!" A gigantic monster appeared; a dragon that stood upright and was covered in silver armor, with a slight shade of blue, and it was designed in white lines. Its eyes glowed red and Ame's xyz responded by flashing yellow eyes.

"This is..." Ame looked at the two monsters, startled.

"Could they be…!?" Boro watched, shocked. "The legendary saviors of the Duel word!?"

Salvi grinned. "INTERESTING! The two heroes finally unite after leaving the world in despair. A true tragedy; the dragon and falcon appear afterwards! HAH!" Salvi taunted. The dragon roared and the falcon screeched with anger and sorrow.

"You made them separate?" Ame questioned as she glared at Salvi.

"Who, me? No. Heh, I heard this legend though: the dragon and falcon protected the Duel Monsters world but one day they disappeared and that created several conflicts within the world they tried to protect so dearly. Thus, only a few monsters survived." Salvi explained with a vicious smile still on his face.

Ame's eyes widened. "Then, tell us who did that to the dragon and falcon." Ame said, almost as if _pleading_.

"How would we know? We're just the low ranks." Salvi replied in annoyance.

"Then, how do we get to the higher ranks?" Tsuren asked; frustration apparent in his voice.

"Maybe if you guys win we'll tell you." Boro said with an evil grin. Tsuren looked at Ame and the two then nodded. They knew that even if those two lost they wouldn't tell them anything.

Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon Att: Light Rank.5 **Atk: 3200** Def: 3200

" _Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon_ attack _Mindless Ogre_!" Tsuren shouted. Boro then smirked.

3200 vs. 3000

"Monster effect; if this card's targeted for an attack I can negate the attack and I gain 800 life points. Oh wait, you lose 800 instead!" Boro shouted with laughter in his voice.

Tsuren smirked. " _Sore wa dou kanna_?"

"What!?" Boro questioned as his expression became tense.

"At this time, I activate _Thundercobalt's_ effect! A monster that was attacked with a Yellow Thunder counter is automatically destroyed and its effects are negated!" A silhouette of _Thundercobalt_ appeared behind the _orge_ and destroyed it.

Boro: 4000-600=3400

"What!?" Boro shouted in shock.

Tsuren smirked. " _Blue Thunder Silhouette's_ effect; if an opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect, you take 600 damage!"

"A-Amazing... His cards are working so well together..." Ame said, astonished.

"And because you have no monsters, I can attack you directly! _Blue Thunder Silhouette, Rawgale Cynicism,_ and _Illusionary Dragon_ direct attack!" Tsuren shouted in triumph.

"Did you forget that I have four cards set face-down?" Boro spoke with laughter in his voice. "There's no way you can defeat me now!"

"No, it's the end for you." Salvi spoke in a cold tone causing Boro to look at him confused as his partner returned a glare.

"Monster effect from the hand: _Burn Killer_." Salvi declared seriously. "If I control no monsters on the field and a player's life points would reach 200 or lower, I can make that player's life points automatically 0 and I add their hand, life, and field to mines!"

"W-WHAT?!" Boro screamed in shock.

Salvi: 4000+3400=7400

"So long." Salvi grinned viciously.

"No! No! NO!" Boro looked down frantically as his body started to burn in black flames and he screamed in pain. Ame's hands were in front of her mouth as she watched without trying to cry. A black puddle came from under Boro as he slowly sunk down. When his head almost went completely down, purple skeletons and bleeding hands came out and ripped his skull apart, causing Ame to cover her eyes and cry. Tsuren watched in disgust as blood splashed near his feet.

Tsuren closed his eyes; wincing in frustration and disgust before he then glared at Salvi. "How could you do that to your partner!?" Tsuren shouted in frustration. Salvi looked up, smiling viciously.

"So?"

* * *

Author's Note: And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you like this story, please favorite, follow, and/or review! Thanks & it's appreciated very much!

 **Cards of the week** : N/A


	8. Tsuren's ace monster, Wind-gaze!

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 8: Tsuren's ace monster, Wind-gaze!

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

 _Author's Note_ : N/A

 _ **Story Start!**_

 **Insert OP song**

* * *

6th day, Monday, September 28th

Tsuren & Ame vs. Salvi & Boro

"No! No! NO!" Boro looked down frantically as his body started to burn in black flames and he screamed in pain. Ame's hands were in front of her mouth as she watched without trying to cry. A black puddle came from under Boro as he slowly sunk down. When his head almost went completely down, purple skeletons and bleeding hands came out and ripped his skull apart, causing Ame to cover her eyes and cry. Tsuren watched in disgust as blood splashed near his feet.

Tsuren closed his eyes; wincing in frustration and disgust before he then glared at Salvi. "How could you do that to your partner!?" Tsuren shouted in frustration. Salvi looked up, smiling viciously.

"Heh. My partner? Hardly! That guy was just a stepping stone to our plans. Well, if I could overthrow the higher-ups." Salvi admitted; giving not a _single care_ for the man who was once living beside him.

"Well you won't, because we'll defeat you right here." Tsuren said as the dragon and falcon resonated with his feelings; giving a roar and screech respectively. Tsuren then set a card.

"HA! You don't even have anything in your hand and you'll beat me!? Don't make me laugh!" Salvi then laughed anyways.

"I still have two xyz's, Blue Thunder, and a set card; I think that's good enough." Tsuren spoke seriously.

"Draw!" Salvi looked at his hand maliciously; a huge grin forming on his face. "I activate the Normal Trap, _Trap Burner_! Now I can send all other spell/trap cards I control to the grave and for each one I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck and/or graveyard! I summon _Mindless ogre_ from the graveyard then I summon _Burn Evolzar_ and _Blazing Evolzar_ from my deck!" Salvi shouted.

"'Evolzars' that are not from the Extra Deck? _Evolzars have powerful effects that can bring a turnabout to the game; negation of monster effects, spell or traps, and even special summons. However, the only things it can't stop are normal summons, sets, or flip summons. Plus, we already have special summoned monsters on the field so I doubt we'd need to stop that, but my deck relies mostly on special summons so if I draw a spell card..._ " Tsuren thought, then looking at Ame. " _I'll just have to trust Ame's deck._ " Tsuren smiled.

Mindless ogre Att: Dark lvl.4 **Atk: 3000** Def: 0

Burn Evolzar Att: Fire lvl.4 **Atk: 1700** Def: 1400

Blazing Evolzar Att: Fire lvl.4 **Atk: 1600** Def: 1800

Salvi smirked. "Blazing Evolzar's effect; this monster can be treated as an xyz material plus the amount of other level fours I control. Since I control two other level 4s, my monster is treated as 2 additional xyz materials, so that's 3 xyz materials total! Furthermore, I can split the xyz materials between an xyz summon and perform a double Xyz summon!"

"WHAT?!" Tsuren and Ame shouted in shock.

"Next, _Burn Evolzar's_ effect; if two or more FIRE monsters were special summoned and it included this card or while this card was on the field, I can target two FIRE attribute monsters and increase both their levels by two!"

"Then two Rank 6!?" Ame exclaimed, shocked.

"Unfortunately, that's not how it works. The targeted level can only effect one xyz summon with the same monster, so it's a rank 4 and rank 6!" Salvi shouted, laughing viciously afterwards.

Tsuren sucked his teeth. "That's still bad." Tsuren admitted.

Rank 4 Chant~ Ooi no Kakushi honoo, ima subete wo horobiru! (The hidden great flame, now wipe everything away!)

Rank 6 Chant~ Gentle Breeze, bring about the end to your adversaries and spark up the edge to war with your everlasting flames!

Evolzar Dolkka Att: Fire Rank.4 **Atk: 2300** Def: 1700

Evolzar Solda Att: Fire Rank.6 **Atk: 2600** Def: 1000

"I'm not done yet! Now I normal summon _Evolzar Darkmind_!

Evolzar Darkmind Att: Fire lvl.4 **Atk: 1500** Def: 1400

"Another xyz summon with Darkmind and Mindless Ogre!?" Ame said in surprise. Salvi smirked in reply.

"No. Wrong again. When my monster is normal summoned, if I control two or more monsters I can special summon a level 3 or 4 ' _Evolzar_ ' monster from my hand. Come out, _Evolzar Edgehammer_!"

Evolzar Edgehammer Att: Fire lvl.4 Atk: 1200 Def: 1000

"Xyz summon _Edgehammer_ with _Darkmind_. OVERLAY!" As Salvi shouted viciously, Ame  & Tsuren looked up.

Rank 4 Chant~ At the end of the galaxies, your ultimate quest fulfills your goal and gives you new strength to end this word!

Evolzar Laggia Att: Fire Rank.4 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2000

"2 rank 4s, 1 rank 6, and a level 4 **3000** Atk point monster..." Ame said, startled.

"And that's not all; he summoned all Extra deck _Evolzars_ in one turn. If he didn't combine his partner's hand with his... he still would've had at least 4 cards in his hand. This guy's tough; he conserves his hand with a dirty tactic." Tsuren noted. Ame nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter; I'll destroy both of you! _Dolkka_ attack Ame's _Radiant Falcon_ and destroy it!" Salvi shouted. Ame looked at her hand which only had 1 card however she still had two set cards. She then looked over to Tsuren's field; a strong xyz monster _Illusionary Dragon_ and a set card, but with nothing in Tsuren's hand that was good. Salvi has the ability to negate two monster effects, two special summons, and two spell/trap effects; of course, this situation wasn't good. "WELL!?" Salvi spoke as he laughed hysterically, enjoying their frantic expressions.

"Ame! I activate the effect of Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon; once during either player's turn, if an attack is conducted I can declare a card type and reveal the top three cards of my deck; if at least one card is of the declared type, the attack is negated and the attacking monster's effects are also negated!" Tsuren explained. Salvi smirked as Tsuren finished explaining.

"Dolkka's effect! By detaching an xyz material I can negate your monster's effect and then destroy it!" Salvi shouted in moved his right arm up as his dragon got destroyed before his very eyes.

" _Illusionary dragon's_ other effect; when destroyed I get to draw a card if I have two or less cards in my hand, then I gain 800 life points but I must also reveal the card I drew to my opponent."

"Hmph. I'll let that one through." Salvi frowned as Tsuren revealed that he drew a monster card. Tsuren then smirked.

"Now since I would gain life points, _Mindless ogre_ does the opposite effect to the opponent instead, so you take 800 damage now!" Tsuren shouted. Salvi sucked his teeth in frustration.

Salvi: 7400-800=6600

Salvi then smirked afterwards, allowing Tsuren to grin even more. "Now, finish Ame!" Salvi shouted.

"Monster effect from the hand, _Honest Heart_!" Tsuren shouted. "While I have this card in my hand, I can discard it to target two monsters on the field; the first target loses 1000 Atk, while the second one gains that same amount. Then, the first must attack the second target!" Salvi frowned as he began to panic.

"I-I activate Dolkka's effect! Negate!" Salvi shouted desperately. Tsuren grinned once more as Salvi now glared at Ame. "Dolkka, finish this!"

2300 vs. 1700

Tsuren looked down to his duel disk. " _Thank you, my deck; if I didn't draw Honest Heart just now we might've lost._ * Tsuren then looked over to Ame with a serious expression. "Ame!"

"Got it!" Ame shouted. "I activate the effect of _Heart_ in my hand! I can discard this card from my hand to target a monster I control. This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects and it gains 1900 Atk. Then, I can target one monster my opponent controls; that monster loses Atk equal to the difference between its original atk and its current atk."

"HEH!" Salvi smirked. "Its original atk is still the same!" Salvi shouted. Ame then smirked.

"Sore wa dou kanna?" Ame questioned. Salvi then frowned as Ame's expression became serious. " _Radiant Falcon's_ effect; when a card effect changes the stats of a monster's Atk/Def, I can use this effect; the effect that resolves will also have the opposite effects applied to the opponent. So if my monster gains Atk, a monster you control will lose Atk as well; I chose Dolkka!" Ame shouted.

Salvi frowned and watched miserably as _Dolkka's_ Atk majorly decreased and _Radiant Falcon's_ went up.

Radiant Falcon's Atk: 1700+1900=3600

Evolzar Dolkka's Atk: 2300-1900=400

3600 vs. 400

"GAAAAAHHHHH!"

Salvi: 6600-3200=3400

Salvi smirked. "Now then, _Laggia, Mindless ogre_ and _Solda_ will attack Tsuren directly!" Salvi shouted. Tsuren frowned afterwards.

2600+2400+3000=8000

8000 vs. 4000

"Tsuren-senpai!" Ame cried out.

"Don't count me out just yet! I activate my face-down trap, _My Resurrection_! If I were to take 3000 or more damage, I can target one monster my opponent controls; only that monster can attack me, and if it has 3000 or more Atk, it loses 1000 Atk! I choose Mindless to just attack me, and since it has 3000 or more Atk, it loses 1000!" Tsuren shouted. Salvi then got pissed.

Salvi shouted in frustration, "Then, _Mindless Orge_ attacks!"

2000 vs. 4000

"AH!"

Tsuren: 4000-2000=2000

"Tch. As I thought, my partner and his cards were useless; they only helped my opponent and dealt just 2000 damage. I set three cards! Turn end!" Salvi shouted in frustration.

"During the end phase of the turn I activated My Resurrection, if I control no cards on the field, I can special summon from my graveyard a Dragon-Type xyz monster! My resurrection, revive _Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon_!" Tsuren shouted.

Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon Att: Light Rank.5 **Atk: 3200** Def: 3200

Salvi then smirked. "I activate _Mindless Ogre's_ other effect; during each of my end phases I gain 800 life points. Oh wait... you take 800 instead Tsuren because of his reverse effect!" Salvi laughed viciously.

"Urgh, it's always me that pisses off the opponent." Tsuren muttered.

"Hehe, don't worry, Tsuren-senpai!" Ame assured him. "I activate _Radiant Falcon's_ effect; by detaching an xyz material, if a player were to take damage/gain life points, the effect will become the opposite; so we gain 800 life points, plus gaining 900 extra points, so that's a total of 1700! I give all effects to Tsuren!"

Tsuren: 2000+1700=3700

"Hey thanks! You know what? I'll chain with my _Illusionary dragon's_ effect! If a monster's Atk/Def stats are changed OR an effect activates that inflicts/gain life points, I can use this effect, targeting another player to receive the same effects, so Ame will also gain 1700!" Tsuren exclaimed.

Ame: 2700+1700=4400

"Hehe. Thanks, Tsuren-senpai!"

"No Sweat!"

Salvi sucked his teeth. " _That was supposed to bring more suffering to that guy! As expected of the two legendary monsters… They make the perfect combo!_ " Salvi felt frustrated. "NOT YET! Using Solda's effect, when my opponent special summons a monster, I can detach a material to negate that special summon!" Salvi shouted.

Tsuren smirked. "Thank goodness. If your monster negated the trap that made me special summon instead, that would've been bad."

"What!?' Salvi questioned.

"When my monster is removed from the field by a card effect, I can banish a card on the field! I banish your Solda!" Tsuren shouted.

"My Solda?" Salvi questioned.

"Hehe, I see. So that's how you're going to play, Tsuren-senpai. Hm? Tsuren-senpai?" Ame looked over to Tsuren curiously.

"Something's not right..." Tsuren analyzed, glaring at Salvi who smirked viciously.

"Eh?" Ame wondered.

"Usually a level 4 monster with that much Atk would have a negative effect; low ranks and low levels tend to do that, like _Panther warrior_ , _Photon Crusher_ , or _Acid Golem_. Yet, why doesn't Mindless ogre have any negative effect?" Tsuren wondered as he observed the monster.

"Could it be!?" Ame thought aloud, looking forward as Salvi smirked.

"YES! It's because of this trap card I sent to the grave, _Psycho Shock_! While this card is in the graveyard, my _Mindless Golem_ doesn't have a negative effect, which was during the next standby phase of my turn it would be destroyed and I would take damage equal to its original Atk." Salvi explained.

"I see." Tsuren spoke. "You purposely activated _Trap Burner_ to send that to the grave..."

"YES!" Salvi laughed viciously causing Tsuren to grit his teeth in frustration.

"Bastard…" Tsuren muttered. Ame nodded in agreement as she continued her turn.

"I activate the Normal spell card _Miraculous Party_ from my hand! I can discard my entire hand to special summon two level 3-4 'Exclusive' monsters from my deck!" Ame smirked. "However, if I control no cards in my hand I can special summon 4 level 3-4 'Exclusive' monsters from my deck and/or graveyard, but their effects are negated and I must xyz summon with all of them or my whole field is banished."

"Laggia will negate that!" Salvi smirked as the spell card got destroyed. Ame took notice of the cards in his graveyard which had a lot of text. He had 1 active effect in his graveyard, 4 other effects that could be activated from the graveyard considering the big text, and he had three set cards, with two cards still left in his hand. Ame focused on those two cards in his hand; they were most likely _special_ in order to do something possibly game changing. Ame was confused though; how would she stop what was coming if she didn't even know what they would be used for? For all she knew, trying to even do something might just chain the effect that will destroy her. Ame shook her head; she didn't want to think about it.

Ame then looked at the three set cards; one of them was most likely a normal trap or quick-play spell card which had the ability to summon an Xyz and attach the card itself as a xyz material; it would be the perfect situation to negate spell, traps, and monster effects. The only thing that wasn't covered was special summons and negating double effects, such as those that would stack on itself. Ame had to bet on that. She had two set cards. Laggia would negate it and then Salvi will find a way to destroy Laggia so he could summon it once again and negate the other one. No; he could negate one monster effect and then a spell/trap; her two spell/traps would be negated by Laggia. Only one monster effect would be negated by Dolkka and then that monster would be destroyed.

It was a probability of 50/50. Either she had one spell/trap left on the field or one monster left on the field. Either way she found both useless. She was mostly worried about the other two set cards Salvi possessed, particularly which one would use the two cards in his hand to end them. She thought the final card he would use would be somewhat like _Transcendent wings_ which required two cards in the player's hand but it was slightly different, most likely. Ame didn't care about the effects that could activate from the grave; they must've mostly been burn damage.

" _If he really wanted to get rid of us and burn us to death, he would have to get rid of Mindless Orge._ " Ame's eyes then widened. " _Wait, could that be it?! Release a monster and that'll be the cost to use the two cards in his hand?_ _Or is it another set card he has that gets rid of the monster? If it was the latter, he would've used up his whole hand and based on the effect we may survive, but that wasn't good enough... Most likely the burn damage from his graveyard effects would come into play and get rid of the last few life points we had left..._ " Ame looked up cautiously to the guy who grinned viciously at her.

"Well?!" He said almost impatiently but was enjoying Ame's frantic expression and _useless_ thoughts. " _I'll end her soon anyways._ " Salvi determined as his grin widened.

" _He's good…!_ " Ame's eyes widen again as she realized something. Since her opponent Boro is gone, Tsuren will be able to go next, thus lessening their chances of losing. Ame looked over to Tsuren with a serious expression, who in reply looked at her, confused. Her expression then changed as she looked at him startled, then smiling in relief. " _I see… I'm just contemplating so much over this matter when I should have just left whatever happened next to my cards._ " Ame placed her hand on the top of her duel disk and smiled with relief. She then looked up seriously at Salvi. "Get ready! We're going to take you down with this inherited strength of ours!"

"HAHAHA! Beat me!? How!?" Salvi mocked.

"I activate my face-down normal trap _Unseen Exclusive X_! Now when I control an xyz monster on the field I can release it to special summon three ' _Exclusive_ ' monsters from my grave that are level 3-4!"

"NEGATE!" Salvi smirked.

"In that case I'll chain!" Tsuren budged in, surprising both Ame and Salvi.

Ame looked at Tsuren startled but then realized something. " _I see! Chain link 3 spell/trap effects wouldn't be negated since Laggia can only negate effects once in the same chain! It's not like Light and Darkness Dragon which can stack in the same chain!_ " Ame smiled cheerfully as she watched her xyz monster returning and Tsuren showing a counter trap from his hand.

"With _Black Sanctuary's_ effect, I can special summon a Dragon-Type xyz monster that was removed from the field by a card effect and this summon can't be negated!" Tsuren shouted. Salvi gritted his teeth as he watched the glorious grand dragon return once more to the field.

Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon Att: Light Rank.5 **Atk: 3200** Def: 3200

"Then I'll chain to your monster's summon with the normal trap _Burn of the grave_!" Salvi shouted with anger. "Now I can special summon an xyz monster to my side of the field; that monster gains 1000

Atk if it's an ' _Evolzar_ ', and I can attach this card to that monster as an xyz material!" Salvi shouted.

Evolzar Dolkka Att: Fire Rank.4 **Atk: 2300** Def: 1700

Atk: 2300+1000= **3300**

Tsuren smirked. "However, now you can only negate monster effects!" Salvi frowned as Tsuren then grinned at Ame who returned a sweet smile. "Ame!"

"Yes! Face-down normal trap activate, _Monarch Point_! Now I can revive an ' _Exclusive_ ' monster from my graveyard that's level 4 or lower if I control a face up ' _Exclusive_ ' xyz monster on the field. Come out, _Exclusive Burnshriekers_!"

Exclusive Burnshriekers Att: Water lvl. **4 Atk: 1300** Def: 1700

"Burnshriekers effect; I can release it to target a monster on the field and that target loses 1300 Atk!"

"Fine then; _Dolkka_ negates that effect! I don't want your monster also gaining attack!" Ame then smirked which caused Salvi to frown.

" _Hellscythe's_ effect from the graveyard; I can banish it from my graveyard so that if I control at least 1 ' _Exclusive_ ' xyz monster I can target an ' _Exclusive_ ' monster in my graveyard and treat this card's effect as that one without have to pay its cost! So your monster loses 1300 Atk and because of my xyz monster's effect, Radiant Falcon gains 1300 Atk alongside it!"

Salvi sucked his teeth. "Tch. Can't negate this..."

Radiant Falcon: 1700+1300= **3000**

Evolzar Dolkka: 3300-1300= **2000**

"Finish this, _Radiant Falcon_!" Ame shouted.

Salvi smirked. "I activate my face-down normal trap _Burn Release_! If a monster I control battles another monster during the damage step, I can release another monster to have my monster gain Atk equal to the released monster's Atk while on the field! I release my _Mindless ogre_!" Salvi shouted. Ame's eyes widen as she watched the drastic Atk increase.

Evolzar Dolkka: 2000+3000= **5000**

3000 vs. 5000

Ame then noticed that Salvi still had one card face-down. "Furthermore I activate _Burn Dealer,_ which is a counter trap! I can activate this whenever I control 2 or more monsters and they're all FIRE attribute! I can discard two cards from my hand so that my opponent's life points will BECOME equal to the difference between the current Atk of two monsters I control on the field. Obviously I choose _Dolkka_ and _Laggia_!" Salvi shouted viciously.

Atk: 5000, 2400, Difference= **2600**

"Now your life points are 2600!"

Ame: 2600

"Now, destroy her monster!" Salvi commanded. "I then activate three effects from my graveyard!" Ame's eyes widen from hearing Salvi's declaration. "First is _Burn Destroyer_ , a normal trap! When a FIRE attribute monster I control battles an opponent's monster I can banish this card from the grave to negate the opponent's monster effect and then I can target another card on the field and destroy it! I destroy Tsuren's _Illusionary Dragon_ , and now your monster is just 1700 Atk!" Salvi explained. He then laughed viciously. Ame sucked her teeth. "Next I use _Burn Injustice's_ effect, a counter trap! I can target a monster I control and release it to inflict 1300 damage to my opponent! I choose Tsuren to take damage by releasing _Evolzar Laggia_! Since _Radiant Falcon's_ effect is negated, you can't heal instead!" Salvi shouted.

"GAAAAH!" Tsuren screamed in pain.

Tsuren: 3700-1300= 2400

"However, since _Illusionary Dragon_ was destroyed by card effect I get to draw a card and gain 800 life points." Tsuren then revealed the card to Salvi; a counter trap card.

Tsuren 2400+800=3200

"And then finally, _Blazing Evolzar's effect_ , which is a monster; during the battle phase I can banish this card from my grave and target one monster I control. If I have zero cards in my hand, that monster can attack twice but other monsters I control can't attack this turn! FINISH THE TWO! HAHAHAHAHA!" Salvi shouted while laughing maniacally.

5000 vs. 1700 & 3200

Two images of _Evolzar Dolkka_ appeared as a fire storm traveled towards Ame and a rain of meteors went down to Tsuren.

"Phew! It's a good thing I drew this card!" Tsuren shouted in relief. Salvi frowned when he realized that Tsuren had one card in his hand.

"When did that...!?" Salvi questioned before his eyes widened in realization.

"Trap card from hand activate! _Dragon Road_! If an opponent's monster declares a direct attack and I control no monsters, I can special summon a xyz Dragon-type monster from my graveyard!"

Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon Att: Light Rank.5 **Atk: 3200** Def: 3200

"A fourth time!" Ame expressed cheerfully.

"Impossible! You just keep on bringing out that monster!" Salvi exclaimed. He then smirked. "But that's not good enough! Finish his monster!" Salvi commanded.

"You know, I'd like it if you'd stop _underestimating_ me!" Tsuren shouted with a smirk on his face.

"XYZ UNISON!" Ame and Tsuren shouted in _harmony_. The dragon roared and the falcon screeched as their eyes flashed. The falcon equipped to the dragon's back, becoming armor. The falcon's legs turned into two blades under the dragon's arm which stretched out even farther from hand's reach. The eyes of the falcons were now on the dragon's neck. As the falcon's eyes flashed, the white lines on the dragon turned black and its blue armor changed into a slightly dark purple color.

"WHAT!?" Salvi questioned in shock.

" _Radiant Falcon_ can equip to _Illusionary Dragon_ as a _union_ monster, and then the union monster gains 2000 Atk!"

Atk: 3200+2000= **5200**

Salvi smirked. "Heh. That's not even enough to finish me off! WEAK!"

Ame and Tsuren smirked. " _ **Sore wa dou kanna?**_ "

Ame continued. "At this time, we activate the effect of _Radiant Falcon_! By sending it to the graveyard while it's equipped to _Illusionary dragon_ , we can destroy one card on the field! Get rid of **Evolzar Dolka**!"

"GAAHH!" Salvi shouted as _Evolzar Dolka_ cried out and was destroyed brutally; exploding in flames.

"When _Illusionary Dragon_ directs attack, it gains 400 Atk!" Tsuren yelled.

"Now finish him off, _Illusionary Dragon_!" The two duelists shouted in sync.

Atk: 3200+400= **3600**

3600 vs. 3400

Salvi: 3400-3600=0

The two looked away painfully as Salvi was being dragged down; they knew they couldn't do anything to help. Suddenly a figure jumped over them causing the two to look back. To their surprise, the abandoned house was no longer surrounded by metal. The figure quickly pulled out Salvi who was now on his knees as he grabbed the sides of his head in fear. "Hey! Calm down!" The figure tried to calm him down. The figure had a ponytail, with long green hair and purple eyes. She looked back to Ame and Tsuren who then began to feel tense. "Get these guys somewhere safe." The girl spoke, possessing a voice like _Sakura Ayane's_. Suddenly, a lot of ambulances and police cars came; the workers got out a stretcher which the figure placed Salvi on before they then walked away. Afterwards, the girl glanced back curiously at the two. " _Why are they the ones doing this?_ " She wondered.

"U-Umm..." Ame spoke nervously. The girl got in a police car and the vehicles all drove away, on the dirt path.

"Wow, you guys improved." A different girl spoke. They looked at a corner outside the warehouse and were surprised to see Mixie standing there and smiling.

"You were there the whole time?" Tsuren asked curiously.

"Yeah. Sorry for not being able to help you two... especially after what you both saw..." Mixie looked down sadly; holding the lower portion of her left arm with her right hand as she began to feel guilty.

"You knew what happened?" Tsuren asked curiously; a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I'm just speculating... since that guy's gone and all..."

Ame looked down sadly. She then looked up, determined. "Mixie, Tsuren-senpai… I was thinking of keeping this a secret but there's something you two _should know_."

Tsuren and Mixie looked back to Ame curiously before their expression intensified. "What is it…?" Tsuren asked.

"The reason why you transferred here…" Ame looked to her left, at Tsuren. "You're… You're a dangerous being." Tsuren's eyes slowly widen in shock. "You're the one who has the best compatibility with that deck of _darkness_." Ame said. Tsuren then looked down seriously to his duel disk which was raised to chest level. Tsuren looked up at Ame once more, waiting for her to continue explaining.

After establishing this as a safe place, Ame began to explain to Tsuren and Mixie about the Government's affairs with Tsuren's actions. Tsuren and Mixie started to realize that the government may have been involved with the reason as to why the Academy felt isolated this whole time. In return for this knowledge, Tsuren and Mixie had told Ame about their 1st meeting, along with the events that happened that day and the infiltration on the 2nd day. It was all pretty hectic.

Ame slowly started to understand; even thinking of tying the government's actions with the weirdness on the Academy. However, was that really the case? The three had decided not to pry into any further details otherwise they may come up with the wrong conclusion despite having the necessary evidence; still, it wasn't enough. "Well, it's getting pretty late so let's just go back and rest." Ame decided. She looked up at the other two who nodded in agreement as they smiled at one another.

"Good night." Mixie was the first to bid farewell as she then turned around and started walking down the dirt path.

"…" The two couldn't help but look at Mixie as they were amazed by her quick departure.

"Well that escalated quickly..." Ame mumbled.

"Yeah." Tsuren nodded in agreement. Then, it had just occurred to them…

 _They were alone._

Instantly, their faces grew red as they looked forward nervously; neither able to make a comment. The two would occasionally sneak glances in but avoided eye contact as much as possible. The two then curiously looked down to their decks then looking at one another as they smiled in relief. They felt safe together. "H-How's your back?" Ame asked as she smiled nervously, arms behind her back.

"Ah…" Tsuren turned his head to look back, to no success. However, to his surprise, he felt no pain whatsoever. Tsuren then looked at Ame again who then looked up and smiled cheerfully at Tsuren. "I'm fine." Tsuren replied casually.

"I'm glad…" Ame spoke in relief. The two then had an awkward moment of silence once again as they continued to stare into one another's eyes intently. Ame was the first to move back, diverting her attention from his powerful gaze. Ame then looked away nervously. "W-Well, see you later…"

"A-Ah well..." Tsuren spoke out, grabbing Ame's curious attention.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the lunch box." Ame's face turned beet red upon Tsuren mentioned that. Her lips pried opened numerous times as if she wanted to say something. Tsuren looked at her curiously; confused.

" _Baka_ …" Ame mumbled nervously. "To mention that now… It's embarrassing…" Ame looked up nervously to Tsuren who then blushed in realization, to the point that Ame was getting more nervous. "W-Well then, see you…" Ame spoke softly before turning away and jogging into the dark forest, waving away with her left hand.

Tsuren looked down with a nervous frown on his face. Slowly, he then scratched his right cheek gently with his forefinger. "H-Huh… What a strange girl…"

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : And that's that. And before you all ask, _Radiant Falcon_ is not related to Shun's deck AT ALL, since I made this story directly around the middle of the Zexal era, which is why the series characters are more heavily reliant of xyz's. There will be more summoning methods so don't worry about that. XD

To get an idea of how the girl at the end of the chapter is like, the girl has a bubbly voice and is bubbly, except she becomes more mature when the situation calls for it; kind of like "Cure Dream" from "Yes! Precure 5"

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please favorite, follow and/or review!

 _ **Cards of the Week:**_ These have to be the 'Legendary saviors of the Duel World', the falcon and the dragon!

 **Exclusive Light, Radiant Falcon** Att: Dark Rank: 4 Atk: 1700 Def: 2200

Two level 4

When a monster's Atk/Def changes, you can use this effect: the opposite effect applies to an opponent's card.

By detaching an xyz material: if a player were to take damage/gain life points, the opposite effect will apply instead, plus an extra 900 points.

Once during either players turn, you can target an xyz monster on the field and equip this card to that monster. That monster gains 2000 atk if this card is equipped to it. By sending this card to the graveyard while equipped to a xyz monster, you can destroy one card on the field. That card's effects are negated until the end of the turn that it was targeted by this effect. (If this monster still had xyz materials before it was equipped, the materials become attached to the equipped monster instead as xyz materials.)

Rank 4 Chant~ Gin no hana, aogi no tsubasa! Hikari e no michi wo susume! (Silver Flower, with your great wings, advance down the path that radiates!)

 **Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon** Att: Light Rank: 5 Atk: 3200 Def: 3200

Two level 5

Once during either player's turn, if an attack is conducted, you can declare a card type and reveal the top three cards of your deck: if at least one card is of the declared type, the monster's current attack is negated as well as its effects. Then, add one of the revealed cards into your hand and then shuffle the deck.

When this card is destroyed, you can draw a card if you have two or less cards in your hand then gain 800 life points, but you must also reveal the card you drew to your opponent.

Once during either player's turn, you can detach am xyz material from this card to activate this effect: if a monster's Atk/Def changed OR a player's life changed via card effect, you may target another monster/player and the same changes occur to that player/monster.

If this monster attacks a player directly or attacks a monster special summoned during the battle phase, this card gains 400 Atk during that battle.

 _ **APPEARANCE:**_ A gigantic dragon that stands upright and is covered in silver armor, which was slightly blue and it had white lines. Its eyes flash red at times in resonance of the feelings of its owner.

Rank 5 Chant~ Bokutachi no yubisaki ni, atarashi mirai wo yobisamase, oretachi no sendosha! At the end of our fingertips, awaken a new future for us, our leader!


	9. A new encounter!

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 9: A new encounter!

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

* _ **Notes**_ *

 **Xyz Unison** : The ability to equip an xyz monster onto another xyz monster. The equipped monster usually gains Atk equal to the original Atk of the xyz monster equipped to it. The equipped monster often gains a new effect. By detaching the xyz unison, one can target a card on the field and destroy it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, a player can destroy the xyz unison instead.

 _Author's Note_ : Today's introduction is our lovely adorable creature, Midorikase Iroha! Best regards!

 _ **Story start!**_

 **Insert OP song**

* * *

Tsuren's eyes widened as he felt tense; sweat dropping on his face. Tsuren was within in a purple realm, seeming very _dark_ in nature and extremely vile. Tsuren swiftly turned his head, looking around. He then looked forward with eyes closed as he sighed in relief, glad that no one else was there. This _realm…_ it definitely gave him a bad vibe.

"AHHH!" Tsuren's eyes widen in fear as he heard a familiar voice scream. In front of him, Boro was being dragged down into a purple puddle and is grabbed by purple skeletons and bloody hands which grasp for Boro's head then breaking it into several pieces. Tsuren then saw the same horrid things happening to his friends. He was _terrified_ ; he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that the purple puddle was now under him and dragging him down.

"AHHH!" Tsuren screamed as he grasped his right arm out. Slowly, purple puddle now covered everything save for his right hand. Then…

"AH!" Tsuren shouted out. His eyes widened and he realized that he was lying on a bed within a dark room. Tsuren looked around in shock, believing that that dream was too realistic to have been one. It was a nightmare! He was afraid that it might have been real, or that it could eventually become a _reality_. Tsuren got up and decided to go to the main cafeteria, inside the main building. Normally students would eat breakfast at their respective dorms' but Tsuren wanted something different now. He sought comfort from his two reliable friends. He spotted Ame who cheerfully waved to him from a seat. He then sat directly across from her at the table, with a plate of seafood in his hand.

Ame frowned as she noticed the sad look in Tsuren's eyes when he sat down. "What's wrong? You're sweating so much and you look desperate..." Ame mumbled worriedly. Tsuren shook his head in response; smiling as all the bad thoughts disappeared from his head.

"Just had a bad nightmare. Anyways, what's with you? You always eat here?" Tsuren asked curiously as he looked around and noticed only a few students in the main cafeteria.

Ame smiled. "Well of course! Normally a student would eat breakfast at the dormitory to get along with others in the same rank. Otherwise, a student may get a bad reputation." Ame explained to Tsuren.

"Wait. So if you're here..." Tsuren mumbled as looked at Ame, in wonder.

Ame placed a fork in her mouth, using her tongue to play around with it as she had her fists against her cheeks. "I'm not very fond of the Black Thorns... We have a pretty bad reputation anyways." Ame explained. She then looked in front of her to the left curiously. Tsuren looked back, noticing several students glaring at Ame but then they looked away when they noticed Tsuren's gaze. Ame took out the fork in her mouth and smiled at Tsuren. "But, I'm just not that great in making new friends, Tsuren-senpai~!" Ame spoke in a cheerful manner. "Hehe. If you want, maybe you could make me some more friends." Ame said teasingly.

Tsuren smiled in comfort. "True. If you ever need anything, Mixie and I are willing to help you."

Ame smiled in reassurance. "Thank you, but this is a problem that I'll settle by myself for now," Ame said simply. She then looked up to Tsuren. "You can help me by staying by my side." To that, Tsuren smiled.

"Don't worry; I promise to protect you." After Tsuren said that, his eyes widened as he remembered the events from last night and how Boro had died horrendously.

Ame noticed the pained expression on Tsuren's face as she also remembered what had happened last night. The two looked down, unable to say anything.

Tsuren was glad that Ame was safe and that they were able to avoid seeing the death of another one of their opponent's from the inevitable, had he not been saved by the girl with forest green hair. However, this was the least of his worries. The thought had frightened Tsuren: will he be forced to kill more people during a duel? Furthermore, _who was that girl? She seemed to have been familiar with those kinds of 'shadow' games._ Was she an enemy or was she a person like Ame and Tsuren, who had to watch as their enemies suffered and fell to their demise?

Ame, on the other hand, was glad for Tsuren's safety. While she did fear the thought that Tsuren would eventually become corrupted by his powers of darkness and may no longer retain his sanity, she had faith in his abilities to protect himself. He will carry out the responsibilities he owns.

Ame smiled as she looked over to Tsuren. "Senpai." Ame called out. Tsuren looked up curiously at Ame. "If I were to die…" Ame then looked at Tsuren with an honest expression; her eyes filled with sadness as she smiled, " _would you able to accept it?_ " Ame asked. Tsuren's eyes widen in shock. Tsuren looked down sadly as Ame frowned, starting to feel somewhat guilty. "H-Hey, I'm just kidding! Cheer up…!" Ame then looked over to a TV past Tsuren and on a pillar within the cafeteria. "Ah. It's Mixie-senpai…" Ame mumbled curiously.

"Eh?" Tsuren looked back and was surprised to see Mixie on the TV. "She's dueling..." Tsuren mumbled as he looked at the bottom of the screen, where the names of the two duelists were listed, "The champion, Tsukimiya Kadoh!" Tsuren's jaw dropped causing Ame to look at him curiously.

"Tsuren-Senpai...?" Ame spoke in wonder.

"That's my brother!" Tsuren shouted in shock.

"EH?! He's THAT Dueling Prodigy!?" Ame said with the same amount of shock. She then turned to look at the screen again.

- **TIE** -

"W-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Tsuren stood up as he slammed the table with both hands and spoke with a weird Western Accent. The students looked at him confused, but some told him it was a tie, thinking he was asking about what the result was. "Give me a playback!" Tsuren shouted, but everyone shook their heads, saying it was impossible to get playback data unless you were working with the Academy. Tsuren turned his head right desperately as he clenched his right fist. Then, Tsuren made an epic yet weird declaration: "I'm off to find my girl!"

* * *

Kadoh and Mixie had just finished shaking hands, within the tournament dome, where several people were watching from the huge bleachers surrounding the duel arena. The lights within the dome had shined only on the two duelists, leaving the rest of the area to be somewhat dark; lit barely by the lights.

"Well played." Kadoh commended his opponent before walking away. Mixie frowned; an unsettling feeling in her chest. She then turned around and walked away towards the other entrance.

"Wait." A girl spoke to Kadoh as he walked within a dark hallway. Kadoh stopped, then looking up to the wall. There was no apparent figure. The girl was hiding her presence. "Why are you letting your brother hurt other people at the Academy?" The girl questioned.

"You're... _Yoruno_. Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Kadoh spoke casually with an innocent sounding voice.

"Don't play dumb!" Yoruno shouted in frustration. Kadoh turned around and his expression became serious as he looked at the light from the Duel Arena entrance.

"T-That's...!" Kadoh spoke in shock. The girl then quickly looked over to the Arena entrance but nothing was there. When she looked back, Kadoh had vanished causing her to feel frustrated by her own idiocy. The girl jumped down to the ground, from wherever she was hiding, with her right knee now knelt to the ground. She then slowly got up with anger in her eyes as she glared into the distance, into the light.

* * *

7th day, Tuesday, September 29th

Tsuren quickly turned around and ran towards one of the paired doors of the cafeteria; dashing straight out. Ame made a delayed reaction; standing up. "Wait! Tsuren-senpai?!" Ame shouted frantically as she was left completely confused.

Tsuren was running through many hallways and four-path intersections until he finally found Mixie who waved at him with her right hand as she smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks. He gently held onto her arms, startling Mixie.

"T-Tsuren!?" Mixie spoke in surprise.

"Mixie! Do you remember what happened when you had a duel with my brother, Kadoh!?" Tsuren asked, sounding somewhat calm yet frantic at the same time. After a few seconds of thinking, Mixie shook her head with a curious expression on her face.

"That was about two weeks ago... Wait, that was your brother!?" Mixie questioned. Tsuren gritted his teeth. A memory of the green-haired girl from last night then flashed in Tsuren's head. He then turn towards a staircase to his right.

"She must know something!" Tsuren determined as he ran throughout the hallways; desperately searching each floor for the mysterious girl but she was nowhere to be found. He then stopped upon reaching the 7th floor which allowed Mixie and Ame to catch up to him as he stared into the dark hallway of this floor. The lights were still off since it was pretty early in the day and classes weren't even close to starting.

"U-Umm... Tsuren-senpai, she's not a student in this Academy." Ame spoke. Tsuren turned around to face Ame. Only Mixie was breathless and holding onto her knees with both hands. Ame wasn't as tired since she was walking and not running like Mixie was.

"What? She's not a part of this Academy? But, she was wearing a uniform..." Tsuren tried to remember how it looked but by the time the duel had finished it was already night time. The uniform looked black, but that was only because it was night. "What Academy could be close to this one?" Tsuren asked the two. Mixie and Ame shook their head with no idea; this place being an Island and all.

In the corner of the hallway, a few meters away from the group, a girl with long hazel hair that stretched a few inches below her waist, and with brown eyes was watching the group.

Mixie was the first to separate from the group so that she could get something to eat from the cafeteria. Ame wanted to get to her class early to finish up some unanswered questions with her teacher on the homework packet which had confused her. Tsuren had no choice but to search for the girl by himself and when the bell rang half an hour later or so, he had to go to class.

* * *

Tsuren sighed sadly as he was walking down a hallway on the 2nd floor. He had no hopes of finding the girl and it was now the afternoon. Tsuren looked up, bored. "Geez, I wish someone would just _duel_ me now. I need a challenge."

"Tsuren-senpai!" A girl with a cute voice spoke to Tsuren; her voice possessed traits similar to _Sakura Ayane,_ with a teenaged voice that was childlike however it had a sense of maturity as well. Tsuren turned around and saw a girl with short black hair, stretching 5 centimeters below her neck, with twin-tails and a bang stretching down to about 4 centimeters, above her eyebrows. Her brown eyes stared up at him curiously as she smiled comfortably; she was about 5' 2 and a D cup.

After Tsuren had finished examining her he closed his eyes and sighed. "Not another one." Tsuren said casually.

"Hm?" The girl wondered; tilting her head right as she now looked at him, with her lips moving down in a curious manner.

"Ah. Sorry; I just have another girl that calls me 'senpai' so I really thought it was her." Tsuren explained.

The girl smiled. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"No, it's alright." Tsuren replied. The girl then looked up happily again.

With an excited voice, the girl asked, "Then, can I call you senpai!?"

Tsuren couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Sure. How can I help you?" Tsuren asked. The girl looked down nervously with a smile.

"U-Um... Can we have a duel?" The girl asked with a slight blush on her face. Tsuren looked at the her curiously. He then smiled.

"Sure." Tsuren replied. The girl looked up cheerfully, then giggling happily.

"Then, see you after school!"

* * *

A few hours or so after school, Ame and Mixie now walking down a hallway together, with Ame at Mixie's right. Ame looked forward worriedly.

"I wonder if Tsuren's okay… I wasn't able to make him a lunch box this morning…" Ame mumbled as she slowly looked down sadly.

Mixie now looked at Ame curiously then she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, I'm sure he worries more for your safety rather than what you're able to do for him." As Mixie mentioned this fact, Ame stopped walking and her face instantly flushed red. Mixie looked back to Ame curiously. "What's wrong?" Mixie wondered. Ame grew redder as she recalled what Tsuren had once said to her when she had gone to visit Tsuren at the Red dorm, in front of his room:

" _Ame, when I see you, something inside me just wants to tell me something but it can't. All I know for sure is one thing… You're someone important to me._ "

"Ame?" Mixie spoke up. Ame's eyes widened as she snapped out of her trance. She then looked at Mixie, curiously. "Is something wrong?" Mixie asked.

"I-I'm fine." Ame replied nervously.

Eventually the two made it outside, now at the front of the school entrance. The sun was still shining pretty brightly. Ame suddenly stopped walking causing Mixie to stop as well and look back to Ame. Ame's mouth gaped open curiously as she looked into the distance.

"I… think I know where Tsuren is…" Ame mumbled. Mixie's expression then turned into a startled one.

"W-Where is he?" Mixie asked.

"Follow me." Ame replied, walking left into the forest.

Mixie looked at Ame in confusion. She then smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Yoruno was currently walking down hastily in a hallway within the Academy's main building. She wore something _peculiar_ over her school uniform, making it near impossible to identify the dorm which she belonged to. She wore steel armor, which was relatively light, allowing her to move with more flexibility. Her feet were covered in armor and directly above her ankles were more armor to cover the front of her legs, below her kneecaps, and then had armor covering her hamstrings and quadriceps. The armors' were repainted to look like it had a gold radiance to it, with its color moving from a darker shade to a somewhat brown color as you move closer to the center of the armor. Covering her whole torso from front to back was armor. Then, on her long slender arms was even more armor, which stretched out to cover the top of her hands, directly below her fingertips, forming a shape similar to a half oval at the end. Yoruno also had a big sword with a gray colored handle, in a black sheath.

She was walking rather impatiently. Her facial expression showing signs of desperation, anger, and frustration. _What was she doing?_

" _Tsukimiya Tsuren. It's been 6 days since he has transferred here. Miku Shiari, a first year female student who was befriended by Tsukimiya Tsuren on just the second day of his arrival. Then there's Tsukiyori Ame; though she's not skilled as Mixie or that girl, she continues to associate herself with Tsuren…"_

Yoruno then started to run forward; her left hand grasping her sheath as the lights in the hallway all turned off. Ghostly mists move about within the hallway, visible to the human eye. Blue lightning would flash at random intervals and at random places however not causing any destruction.

" _Why? Why does Tsukiyori Ame associate herself with Tsuren if she is incapable of defeating the darkness which he possesses? There is no reason for her to associate herself with Tsuren yet she does so willingly."_

Yoruno's body vanished with the wind and everything had become silent. Then, in a few seconds, Yoruno reappears with her left knee knelt and eyes closed as the lightning and mist around her suddenly disperses. Yoruno slowly opened her eyes, staring at the ground in thought.

" _I have no choice but to let Mixie and that girl protect Ame from Tsuren's potential corruption._ "

Yoruno then slowly stood up and looked back to her left. She then turned her body back and looked into the distance, where a light had flashed from a Duel Arena. Yoruno looked down, deep in thought as she started walking towards the light.

 _The darkness is starting to get stronger. And yet, that is not the cause of Tsuren's powers. Rather, someone is trying to increase the frequency of irregular waves on this island. Why? What's their motive?_

Yoruno then thought of something else.

 _Auroras' faction, they are trying to avoid as much foreign interference as possible. What is their purpose? Can they be trusted?_

 _I have to hurry… before the darkness corrupts this world!_

It was then that Yoruno felt a presence. Quickly, she turned around to see a figure cloaked in a heavy brown rag. Yoruno instantly knew who this figure was. Its eyes flashed red as it slowly looked up to Yoruno with a stern expression on its face as it frowned seriously. "Why are you bringing us together?" Yoruno was the first to speak. The cloaked figure took in a deep breath; its voice amplified to sound slightly higher pitched.

"You should know very well as to why I am doing this." The figure spoke calmly. Yoruno's eyes then narrowed.

"Who are you…?" Yoruno questioned. "It feels as if I know you, but at the same time, I don't. Why is that?"

"I wonder why." The figure responded causing Yoruno to grit her teeth in frustration as her hand gripped harder onto her sword's handle.

"What a half-baked answer." Yoruno said in annoyance. The figure nod in acknowledge.

"My identity does not matter; particularly in this case."

"What do you mean?"

"For now, it would do you best if you joined Tsuren's group." The figure spoke before taking in a deep breath. "Hurry. There isn't much time left." The figure's words caused Yoruno to look at him questioningly.

"I don't know what your intentions are but I will never join with Tsuren's group; _definitely_." Yoruno said.

The figure turned its body around and slowly started walking away. "Say what you will, but eventually you will understand the meaning behind my actions." Yoruno's eyes widened in shock as the figure finished talking.

"Whose side are you on…?" Yoruno questioned.

"I am just like you; a lone wolf. However, that won't be the case for you anymore…"

"Wait!" Yoruno shouted as she ran with her right hand grasping out for the figure however he had vanished as the lights in the hallway came back on. Yoruno's eyes slowly widen in shock. When she turned around, everything was back to normal. "He had this much power…?" Yoruno questioned; a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

The girl and Tsuren were currently walking to the warehouse where Ame and Tsuren had a duel against Salvi and Boro. Tsuren was leading in the front with the girl curiously following him from behind. The two walked on a dirt path within the forest.. The path was pretty spacious, with trees at both sides being 15 meters away.

The girl was looking up the whole time to her left; curiously watching the tree leaves moving about freely as the sun shined on them and the droplets on the branches moved beautifully. The girl then looked over to a tree where there was a bird nest with two small chicks gently pecking an egg that was yet to hatch. The girl smiled beautifully with a slight blush on her face as she watched the Earth's inhabitants, enjoying nature. A bigger bird flies into the bird nest, resting in front of the two birds and the egg in front of them. The girl had assumed this bird to be the mother. She couldn't help but smile widely as the birds pecked each other cutely as the egg slowly started to crack from the top. _A newborn will live in this wonderful place._ The girl felt relieved and excited to know that new life would be born into this world.

"Do you like the forest life?" Tsuren wondered as he smiled at her.

The girl smiled as she looked forward to Tsuren and nodded her head. "Mm! I… like green, in general; it makes me feel more relaxed…" The girl responded as she slowly closed her eyes and smiled in bliss. The birds chirped and the wind brushed against her gently. "It's wonderful…" The girl spoke softly. She then looked curiously at Tsuren. "What's your favorite color?" Tsuren then smirked.

"I like Purple; plus, it's the color that represents me." Tsuren replied casually, with hands in his jean pockets. He seemed to have quickly grown used to having the girl around him.

"Heh~ that's surprising. Are you perhaps... an Aquarius?" The girl asked as she smiled wonderfully with fingers entwined behind her back. Her upper body leaned forward as she observed Tsuren; intrigued.

Tsuren looked back curiously. "Eh? How did you know?" Tsuren wondered.

The girl closed her eyes and giggled before looking up at Tsuren again. "Independence is essential to their wellbeing. Their stubbornness sometimes causes their failure, even if they are proved wrong, but they will never impose their ideas on others, and they have respect for everybody. Senpai, that suits you very well."

Tsuren blushed nervously. He then looked forward with an interested smile on his face. "Well, I guess that makes sense." Tsuren admitted. He then looked back to the girl.

"What about you?" Tsuren wondered as he looked back.

The girl smiled. "I'm an Aries; I'm outgoing and I'm a good friend!"

"Heh~ Then let's get along."

"By the way senpai, do you come here often? You seem to know the path _very well_."

Tsuren chuckled. "No. I found this path when I went out the Academy entrance on the first day I was here."

"I see…" The girl replied as her voice slowly drifted away. Her walking pace had slowed down as she looked cheerfully at the trees to her left, with arms behind her back.

A few minutes had passed by. "Hey," Tsuren spoke up, catching the girl's attention as she now looked at him curiously. Tsuren was facing the girl and currently stood outside the forest.

The girl smiled. "My name…"

"Huh?" Tsuren now looked at the girl curiously; patiently waiting for her to continue.

The girl looked at Tsuren as she tilted her head left. "It's _Midorikase Iroha_." The girl, Iroha, said cheerfully.

Tsuren smiled in return as he reached out his right hand. "Then, Iroha, let's have a fun duel."

Iroha smiled before taking his hand into her own. "Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Duel!**_

The two were now inside the warehouse, with Tsuren near the entrance of the warehouse, and Iroha distanced away from him. The two smirked as they took small glimpses of their drawn hands then locking into their opponent's eyes.

"Don't hold back, Ren-chan!"

" _Ren-chan_?" Tsuren looked at Iroha questioningly. He then shrugged his shoulders. "That's kind of weird, but I draw!" Tsuren shouted as he then looked down at his hand and grinned. "I _actually_ normal summon _Silhouette Gold Waver_ from my hand!"

Silhouette Gold Waver Att: Light lvl.3 **Atk: 1400** Def: 1500

" _Actually_?" Iroha repeated, confused.

"Since I always used spell cards to summon monsters on my first turn; I really haven't actually _normal summoned_." Tsuren explained.

"Is that so?"

"Monster effect! The golden wave will bring about more monsters! When _Gold Waver_ is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 3 or lower 'Silhouette' monster from my hand! Come out, _Silhouette RoundHouse_!"

Silhouette RoundHouse Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 900** Def: 400

"And when this is special summoned I can draw a card and reveal it!" Tsuren drew a card and revealed a monster. "If I were to draw a spell/trap, I would've had to discard a card from my hand, but because I drew a monster, if it's level 3 or lower I can special summon it from my hand! Come out, _Silhouette Maker Revolution_ in defense mode!"

Silhouette Maker Revolution Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1200 **Def: 600**

"I overlay Gold Waver with RoundHouse!"

Chant~ At the end of the storm, a clawed survivor that struggles to live and becomes a greater existence! Now, obey your master and appear in this dimension!

"Xyz summon, _Rawgale Cynicism_!"

Rawgale Cynicism Att: Dark Rank.3 **Atk: 2100** Def: 1400

"I activate Rawgale Cynicism's effect! Once per turn I can banish this card! I set two cards and end my turn!"

"I draw!" Iroha shouted then looked at her hand. "I summon from my hand _Reservoir Holder – Charyli_ , and set two cards. Turn end."

Reservoir Holder - Charyli (Carry-Lee) Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 1300** Def: 1200

" _A Water-Type deck? Why didn't she try to attack…?_ " Tsuren looked at her questioningly but then just shrugged his shoulders and decided to move on to his next turn. "Draw!" Tsuren then looked at his hand and smiled causing Iroha to look at him with a confused expression on her face. "At my standby phase I can return _Rawgale Cynicism_ to my field; when it does return I may draw one card."

Rawgale Cynicism Att: Dark Rank.3 **Atk: 2100** Def: 1400

"I normal summon _Xyz Silhouette, Round Houser_!"

Xyz Silhouette, Round Houser Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 1400** Def: 1700

"If I control a ' _Silhouette Round Houser_ ' monster as an xyz material, any card effects that would affect that xyz monster affects _Round Houser_ instead! Next, during either player's turn, if I control an xyz monster, I can special summon this monster from my hand; come out, _Silhouette Progression_!"

Silhouette Progression Att: Light lvl.3 **Atk: 700** Def: 600

"I overlay _Silhouette Progression_ with _Maker Revolution_! And now _Revolution's_ monster effect; this monster can be used for a xyz summon during either player's turn!"

Iroha then focused her eyes on his monsters. " _So that's why he purposely kept his monster on the field. Senpai...!_ " Iroha then smirked.

"Xyz summon!"

Chant~ Light born from the darkness, progress towards the light and reconstruct the darkness that shapes around you into an everlasting bond!

"Come out, _Silhouette Armorette, Dark Flames_!"

Silhouette Armorette, _Dark Flames_ Att: Dark Rank.3 **Atk: 2100** Def: 1600

Iroha smiled cheerfully as she looked up to Tsuren's monsters. " _Two xyz's and he still has Round Houser in attack mode!_ " Iroha felt excitement as Tsuren smirked.

" _Round Houser_ attack her _Reservoir Holder- Charyli_!"

1400 vs. 1300

" _Charyli's_ monster effect; if it were to be targeted for an attack I can make the attack a direct attack instead!" Iroha explained.

"What?!" Tsuren shouted in shock.

"At this time I activate _Reservoir Prayer - Emile's_ effect from my hand! If I were to receive a direct attack, I may special summon this card from my hand, and then the attack's redirected to my monster!"

 _Reservoir Prayer - Emile_ Att: Water lvl.3 Atk: 1200 **Def: 1600**

"My monster's attack won't hit... Then _Rawgale Cynicism_ attacks _Emile_!"

"At this time I activate _Emile's_ other effect; during my opponent's battle phase I can xyz summon with this card! I overlay _Emile_ with _Charyli_!"

"An xyz summon during the battle phase!?" Tsuren said, startled.

Chant~ Gentle breeze, flow over the beautiful river and call forth a powerful existence!

"I xyz summon the _Reservoir Chronicle - Water holder, Mizuki_!"

Reservoir Chronicle - Water Holder, Mizuki Att: Water Rank.3 **Atk: 1300** Def: 1700

" _Mizuki's_ effect; when it is xyz summoned I can special summon a level 4 or lower 'Reservoir' monster from my deck! I special summon _Reservoir Observer – Midokashi_!"

Reservoir Observer - Midokashi Att: Water lvl.4 **Atk: 1600** Def: 1600

"Midokashi's effect; when this card is special summoned from the deck by a monster effect, all of my allied monsters gain 900 Atk!"

Midokashi: 1600+900= **2500**

Mizuki: 1300+900= **2200**

Tsuren smirked. "I cancel my _Cynicism's_ attack. Then… all I have to do is get rid of your _Midokashi_ ; _Dark Flames_ attacks it!"

2100 vs. 2500

Tsuren shouted, "When it attacks an opposing player's monster, it gains 400 Atk during damage calculation!"

Both monsters were destroyed and smoke filled up the area. Tsuren looked at Iroha's field with shock as he saw Mizuki still with 2200 Atk. "WHAT?!" Tsuren shouted in shock.

"Who said you had to get rid of my monster to get rid of the Atk boost? It's permanent!" Iroha declared with a smirk on her face. Tsuren gritted his teeth.

"Turn end." Tsuren had two set cards with _Rawgale Cynicism_ and _Round Houser_ in attack mode. Iroha had Midokashi, which was an xyz monster currently with 2200 Atk and she had two set cards on the field.

"Draw." Iroha smirked as she drew a card and looked at her hand. "Senpai." She waved a single card in her right hand happily while holding two cards in her left.

"What?" Tsuren wondered.

"Seems like I have the upper hand!" Iroha then giggled. In contrast to Iroha, Tsuren had two cards in his hand. "Mizuki's effect; once per turn by detaching an xyz material from this card I can special summon a level 3 or lower 'Reservoir' monster from my deck in face-up defense position, and it can't change its position this turn."

Reservoir Creator - Water maker, Ageil (Ah-Gale) Att: Water lvl.3 Atk: 600 **Def: 300**

"Then I activate the Normal spell _Chronicle Searcher_. If I control a 'Reservoir' monster that's an xyz, I can summon a monster from my deck with the same amount of stars as the rank; so since it's rank 3 I can summon a monster from my deck with 3 stars! I summon _Reservoir Revival - Water Birth, Relia_!"

Reservoir Revival - Water Birth, Relia Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 1200** Def: 1000

" _Relia_ has a special effect! When she's special summoned from the deck I can choose 3 cards in my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck and then draw 1 card!" Iroha explained. She then returned _Midokashi_ , another monster, and _Chronicle Searcher_ from her graveyard to the deck then drew a card. Afterwards, Tsuren noticed how Iroha still had three cards in her hand; it was like she never used that hand in the first place. "Now I overlay my two monsters, _Ageil_ and _Relia_!"

Chant~ Strong wishes will come together and bloom under this one tree; descendant of wishes, appear to those and grant their everlasting dreams!

"I summon _Reservoir Chronicle - Water Source, Mikazu_!"

Reservoir Chronicle - Water Source, Mikazu Att: Water Rank.3 **Atk: 2300** Def: 2400

"Mikazu's effect; if I control 2 or more xyz monsters when this is xyz summoned, I can draw a card!" Iroha then looked down to her hand. Tsuren noticed her smile and it seemed as if she was going tear up. Iroha closed her eyes and quietly whispered a _'thank you_ ' to her deck. Afterwards, Iroha's expression became serious as she looked at Tsuren. "This is _our_ power! _Mikazu's_ effect; once per turn I can discard a card to send a 'Reservoir' monster from my deck to the graveyard!"

" _She purposely dropped a card from her hand... Wait, she still has 3 cards in her hand!?_ " Tsuren noticed.

" _Mikazu_ attacks _Rawgale Cynicism_!"

2300 vs. 2100

" _Rawgale Cynicism's_ effect; while on the field, during the turn this card was sent to the graveyard I take no battle damage!" Tsuren explained as _Rawgale Cynicism_ was then destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

" _Mizuki_ attacks _Round Houser_!"

2200 vs. 1400

"Gurgh!" Tsuren groaned as his _Round Houser_ was destroyed. "Phew, good thing _Cynicism_ nullified the battle damage." Tsuren said in relief.

Iroha smirked. "I'll have you take effect damage instead, senpai."

"Eh?"

" _Mizuki's_ effect; if this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle I can inflict damage equal to that monster's original Atk/Def depending on the position it was in! Therefore, you take 1400 damage!"

"AHHH!" Tsuren screamed as his life points decreased majorly.

Tsuren: 4000-1400=2600

"Turn end." Iroha said with a smirk.

" _She's good…! She can call monsters from her deck without wasting her hand and still summon even stronger monsters! What a conserving way to play while putting pressure on the opponent!_ " Tsuren seemed to be in a bad situation but Iroha wasn't focused on that whatsoever; she realized that he still had two set cards he hasn't used yet and two cards in his hand. She thought he was plotting something that could turn the whole game around but she wouldn't let her guard down until the duel was actually over. "Draw!" Tsuren shouted then looked at his hand. "During the standby phase after the turn _Rawgale Cynicism_ was destroyed, if I control no monsters I can draw an extra card!"

" _He got rid of his own monsters just to draw an extra card? No; there's something more..._ "

"If I control no monsters, I can banish two xyz monsters to special summon this card from my hand; come out, _Silhouette Excavator_!"

Silhouette Excavator Att: Dark Lvl.5 **Atk: 2600** Def: 2400

"A card that requires two xyz monsters to already be in the graveyard!?" Iroha shouted in shock.

"Go my monster! _Excavator_ attacks _Mikazu_!" Tsuren commanded.

" _Mikazu's_ effect; once during either battle phase I can choose a monster and that target gains 400 Atk during the damage step! The monster I targeted can't be destroyed by battle and any monster it battles this turn is banished after damage calculation!"

2600 vs. 2600

"In that case, I activate the effect of _Silhouette Mosquito_ from my hand; during the battle phase, if a monster I control would leave the field I can activate this effect; I can special summon this card from my hand and perform an xyz summon!"

Silhouete Mosquito Att: Earth Lvl.3 Atk: 400 **Def: 300**

"But that's a level 3!" Iroha noted in surprise.

Tsuren smirked. "At this time I use _Excavator's_ effect; when this card is used as an xyz material, if the other monster is a 'Silhouette' it is treated as the same level _Excavator_ currently is!"

"Then, a rank 5!?"

"No! After damage calculation, _Excavator's_ level increases by 1 so it is level 6!" Tsuren said excitedly as he pumped his right fist up and grinned largely.

"A rank 6!?"

Chant~ Gatherers cherishing memories on the same road, create a circle and give this almighty dragon the strength that you've lost! Let your sacrifices be revived through its power!

"I xyz summon _Silhouette Precursor, Aldgrophon_!"

Silhouette Precursor, Aldgrophon **Atk: 1000** Def: 1800

"1000 Atk…?" Iroha questioned.

"When this card is summoned I can target a Dragon-Type Xyz that's 1 rank lower than this monster from my extra deck or graveyard and equip it to this monster as a Union!"

"What!?"

" _Pre-Course Silhouette_! I equip the rank 5 _Silhouette Maskmind, Zerach_ onto my monster!" A silhouette of _Zerach_ appeared behind _Aldgrophon_ and then the monster became colored. Zerach turned into a jetpack looking thing that went on the back of Aldgrophon who then roared. The jetpack splits as it moved to the dragon's sides. On its back, the jet back turned diagonally. Flaming wings emit from the output of the backpack, which was at the top, near the dragon's neck. Then, the bottom part of the jet came down and equipped as chest armor in the front of the dragon. The armor heated up as it reacted to the flaring wings which grew larger and created huge flame particles. The particles made it look like a bigger version of _Zerach_ was standing behind _Aldgrophon_. "This is XYZ UNISON!" Tsuren shouted powerfully. Iroha couldn't help but smile as she looked up at the overshadowing monster and then at Tsuren.

Aldgrophon Atk: 1000+2200= **3200**

"While _Maskmind_ is equipped, during my turn, the equipped monster can attack twice. That monster cannot deal battle damage and it can't be destroyed by battle but any monster it attacks is automatically destroyed! Also, Aldgrophon has a powerful effect; whenever a monster this card attacks is destroyed, during that same turn you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original Atk! So if I attack your Mizuki second and it uses its effect to destroy my monster, you'll still be taking a total of 4900 damage!" Tsuren shouted as he smirked. Iroha's eyes slowly widened in realization to what Tsuren said. "Finish _Mikazu_ and _Mizuki_!" Tsuren shouted. Iroha then smirked.

"I can also do that too Senpai~" Iroha said cheerfully. Her facial expression then became serious. "XYZ UNISON!"

Tsuren's eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!"

" _Mizuki_ can attach itself to _Mikazu_ as a union monster!"

Atk: 2300+2200= **4500**

"N-No way…" Tsuren muttered in disbelief, wide-eyed. "Xyz unison…!?"

"This is my power, senpai!" Iroha shouted as she smirked.


	10. Everlast Unison!

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 10: Everlast Unison!

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

* _ **Notes**_ *

 **Xyz Unison** : The ability to equip an xyz monster onto another xyz monster. The equipped monster gains Atk equal to the original Atk of the xyz monster equipped to it. The equipped monster often gains a new effect. By detaching the xyz unison, one can target a card on the field and destroy it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, a player can destroy the xyz unison instead.

 _Author's Note_ : With this chapter, the main cast will start to come together. Now since I don't have much else to say, without further ado…

 _ **Story start!**_

 **Insert OP song**

* * *

N-No way…" Tsuren muttered in disbelief, wide-eyed. "Xyz unison…!?"

"This is my power, senpai!" Iroha shouted as she smirked. "When an xyz monster is attached to _Mikazu_ as a union monster, I can special summon a level 4 or lower 'Reservoir' monster from my deck. Come out, _Reservoir Seal – Mirachui_ …!"

Reservoir Seal - Mirachui Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 1400** Def: 1600

"Tch. My monster still attacks your _Mikazu_ and will banish it!" Tsuren declared.

"Fine then." Iroha smirked.

"Yes! Now your monster is destroyed!" Tsuren expressed cheerfully as he pumped his fists up.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Eh?" Tsuren questioned.

"When _Mikazu_ leaves the field by a card effect, I can negate the effect of the card that affected my _Mikazu_ and special summon this card back onto the field from my extra deck!"

"WHAT!? From your extra deck!?" Tsuren spoke in shock.

"Yes; meaning a second one!" Iroha expressed cheerfully.

Reservoir Chronicle - Water Source, Mikazu Att: Water Rank.3 **Atk: 2300** Def: 2400

"Then when it is summoned this way, I can target 5 'Reservoir' monsters from my deck and attach them all to this card as Union monsters!" Iroha exclaimed. Tsuren's eyes widened from what Iroha had said.

"The xyz monster itself attaches the union monsters!?" Tsuren shouted in shock. He then looked at Iroha's field. "However, you have two set spell/traps on the field!"

Iroha smirked. "If that does happen while I use this effect, I can banish those two cards face-down then I can choose when to use them from my banish zone, but I'd have to send them to the graveyard after those effects resolve." Iroha explained.

"Your banish zone is now treated as an activation place for those spells and traps!?" Tsuren said in shock.

"Yes; this is how my deck's power! EVERLAST UNISON!" As the two spell/traps were placed face-down in the banish zone, 5 new 'Reservoir' monsters appeared in the spell/trap card zone and they glowed along with _Mikazu's_ card causing Tsuren's eyes to widen in shock as he also noticed that all 5 equipped _Reservoir_ monsters had a 'Union Effect' in their card text.

"This is starting to remind me of Pendulum monsters!" Tsuren admitted.

"Hmm... I guess it's similar since they also have two effects that activate at two different places." Iroha mumbled curiously.

"And all your monsters have _Union Effects_? That's crazy." Tsuren commented. Iroha then smirked.

"The Dragon and Falcon weren't the only ones with that ability..."

"Wait, how do you-"

" _Mizuki's_ effect; when it's sent to the graveyard while it was in _Xyz Unison_ , I can target a card on the field and destroy it. I choose your _Aldgrophon_!" Iroha shouted.

Tsuren smirked. " _Maskmind's_ effect; I can prevent the equipped monster's destruction by sending this card to the grave." Tsuren explained. His eyes then widened as he realized that his monster's effect was negated.

 **Flashback**

"When _Mikazu_ leaves the field by a card effect, I can negate the effect of the card that affects _Mikazu_ and special summon this card back onto the field from my extra deck!"

 **End of Flashback**

Tsuren smirked as he looked at Iroha who smirked in return. "I see; a clever trick!"

"Took you long enough to notice. Also, **Reservoir Relic – Geness's** effect; when an opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect, they take 400 damage!"

"AH!" Tsuren screamed as his monster was destroyed.

Tsuren: 2600-400=2200

"I activate **Reservoir Historic - Adelia's** effect; by sending it to the grave while as a union, I can choose another 'Reservoir' monster and equip it as a union to the same monster; I equip _Mizuki_ to _Mikazu_! Since _Mizuki_ is an _Xyz unison_ , my _Mikazu_ gains Atk equal to its Atk, and _Mikazu's_ effect is that if I have 5 or more Union monsters equipped to one monster, _Mikazu_ gains 1000 atk for each monster equipped to that monster!

Mikazu's Atk: 2300+2200=4500

4500+5000= **9500**

"It's over 9,000!" Tsuren shouted in shock. "I activate the Normal Trap card _Dragon's Calling_. If I control no monsters, I can special summon a Dragon-Type Xyz monster from my grave! Revive, _Aldgrophon_!"

Silhouette Precursor, Aldgrophon **Atk: 1000** Def: 1800

" **Reservoir Order - Fall Reshia's** effect," Iroha spoke, "when you special summon a monster, I can deal 300 damage to you! Next, **Reservoir Preserver - Resea's** effect; once per turn, during either player's turn, when you activate a spell/trap, I can destroy another spell/trap you control and if I do, I can inflict 300 damage to you. Then, **Reservoir Breaker- Frozen Tiaru's** effect; when you summon a monster on the field, if a monster I control has an Atk difference of 3000 or greater compared to that summoned monster I can inflict 300 damage to you for each Union monster in my spell/trap zone. Therefore, that's 2100 total damage!" Iroha exclaimed cheerfully.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tsuren screamed as he took massive damage.

Tsuren: 2200-2100=100

" _Reservoir Order - Fall Reshia, Reservoir Preserver- Resea, Reservoir Historic - Adelia, Reservoir Relic - Geness, and Reservoir Breaker- Frozen Tiaru. Besides the Xyz Union, Mizuki, Iroha managed to use the effect of all 5 other union monsters._ _She's skilled._ " Tsuren looked up intensely at the strong monster, Mikazu, who overshadowed his _Aldgrophon_. "Since _Aldgrophon_ was summoned, I equip _Zerach_ from my graveyard to my monster! I then set a card. Turn end!" Tsuren shouted. He then sighed as he looked at Iroha's field intensely. " _This is bad; she can inflict 300 damage to me if I summon a monster OR if a monster I control is destroyed by a card effect. I'll have to be careful; if her monster is removed from the field by a card effect, she could easily perform another Everlast Unison. In that case,I have to survive and finish her on my next turn..._ " Tsuren determined.

"Draw! _Mikazu_ attack his _Aldgrophon_!"

9500 vs. 3200

" _The difference is 6300..."_ Tsuren thought as he sighed. _"And my life points are only 100..."_ Tsuren looked down to his card. "I activate my face-down counter trap, _Awakening Rose_! If I have 500 life points or less and a monster I control is being attacked, I take no damage this turn and that monster stays on the field. Then, if it's a 'Silhouette' xyz monster I can draw a card!" Tsuren explained.

Iroha frowned. "Unfortunately, my _Resea_ doesn't count Union monsters as spell/traps so I can't destroy it. Instead, I use _Mizuki's_ effect!" Iroha declared. "By detaching it, I can target a card on the field and destroy it; I choose your _Aldgrophon_ to destroy!" Iroha shouted.

"My _Aldgrophon_? I see...!"

 **Flashback**

"Took you long enough…Also, **Reservoir Relic – Geness's** effect; when an opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect, they take 400 damage."

 **End of Flashback**

Tsuren frowned seriously. "I won't let you! I activate the counter trap from my hand, _Ring Barrier_! When a monster I control would be destroyed by a card effect, that effect is negated. Then, if I control 2 or less cards on the field before I used this card, I can also target another card on the field and destroy that! I choose your _Reshia_ to destroy!"

"My _Reshia_ …? Oh!" Iroha smirked in realization.

 **Flashback**

" **Reservoir Order - Fall Reshia's** effect; when you special summon a monster, I can deal 300 damage to you!"

 **End of Flashback**

"I see; so that's what you're planning." Iroha smiled.

"I then detach _Zerach_ to destroy your _Tiaru_!"

 **Flashback**

"Then, **Reservoir Breaker- Frozen Tiaru's** effect; when you summon a monster on the field, if a monster I control has an Atk difference of 3000 or greater in comparison to the summoned monster's original Atk, I can inflict 300 damage to you for each Union monster in my spell/trap zone."

 **End of Flashback**

Now Iroha had only two union monsters on the field; **Reservoir Preserver - Resea** and **Reservoir Relic - Geness**. Two monster effects that were currently useless. For _Resea_ , if the opponent activated a spell/trap and they controlled another one, that other card would be destroyed and the opponent would then take 300 damage. For _Geness_ , when an opponent's monster is destroyed by a card effect, the opponent takes 400 damage. Both effects were not going to help her at this moment. Afterwards, Iroha smirked when she realized that Tsuren had decided to get rid of the important Unions first that would make him lose his chance of trying to win this duel. "Turn end." Iroha declared as she looked up and smiled brightly at Tsuren. " _Now… What will you do?_ "

 _Mikazu's_ Atk: **4300**

 _Aldgrophon's_ Atk: **1000**

"Draw!" Tsuren now had two cards in his hand. "T-This is...!" Tsuren's eyes widened causing Iroha to look at him wonderingly. Tsuren looked forward as he smirked. "I normal summon _Silhouette Savior_!"

 _Silhouette Savior_ Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 400** Def: 500

"When this is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 3 or lower 'Silhouette' monster from my grave in face-up defense position but its effects are negated!"

Silhouette Maker Revolution Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1200 **Def: 600**

"Now I overlay _Silhouette Savior_ with _Maker Revolution_!"

Chant~ Broken feathers fly once more towards the battlefield. Until the end of the war, shine with those feathers and put an end to all these battles!

"I xyz summon Feathered-Silhouette, Armu!"

Feathered-Silhouette, Armu Att: Wind Rank.3 **Atk: 1400** Def: 1800

"Once per turn I can detach any number of xyz materials on my side of the field to destroy any number of spell/traps on the field; I destroy _Geness_!" Tsuren shouted. Iroha watched as her Union was destroyed, leaving _Resea_ as the only Union. "Now I activate _RUM (Rank-Up-Magic) - Double's Chain_! With this card, I can Rank up two monsters on my side of the field and if I have no other spell/traps on the field, I can destroy one spell/trap my opponent controls! I destroy your _Resea_!" Tsuren shouted with a smirk now on his face. Iroha smiled as her last Union left the field.

" _Wow… He actually managed to do it!_ " Iroha was simply amazed.

Rank 4 Chant~ Memories of darkness, leave this world in sorrow but be born again in the light. For when you learn of those memories in which you battled in, you'll be able to save the world!

Rank 7 Chant~ Sad times, frustrating times; there are times when we have to overcome them. Now, guide all light and become the embodiment of all hope itself!

"I xyz summon _Dark Silhouette, Almu_!"

Dark Silhouette, Almu Att: Dark Rank.4 **Atk: 2200** Def: 1700

"And xyz summon _Dark Silhouette, Griphon ALDragon_!"

Dark Silhouette, Griphon ALDragon Att: Dark Rank.7 **Atk: 2700** Def: 1900

" _ALDragon's_ effect; when it's special summoned I can target two 'Silhouette' xyz monsters in my graveyard and equip them to this monster! I only have one: _Zerach_! Now my monster gains Atk equal to half the monster's equipped Atk, but unfortunately that Union xyz monster's effect is negated!" Tsuren shouted as he raised his right fist.

ALDragon's Atk: 2700+1100= **3800**

"Next, when _Almu_ is ranked up by using _Armu_ , I can target two spell/traps on the field and destroy them if I control no spell/traps OR if I do have one, I have to destroy one of my face-downs with one of yours! Thankfully since I have no spell/trap, I destroy your two banished face-downs!" Tsuren shouted. Iroha frowned as the banished cards were sent to her graveyard. "XYZ UNISON! I attach _Almu_ to _AlDragon_!"

AlDragon's Atk: 3800+2200= **6000**

" _AlDragon's_ Atk is 6000, and at this time, I use _Almu's_ effect; while equipped, if I have no cards in my hand and my opponent has 4 or more cards in their hand, I can choose two random cards in their hand and send those to the graveyard!" Two cards in Iroha's hand got sent to the graveyard but Iroha then smiled.

"Normal trap from the hand activate; _Reservoir Retelling_." Iroha announced.

6000 vs. 2300

Iroha smiled. "I can negate the destruction of a 'Reservoir' monster I control this turn, and I take no damage this turn as well."

"Tch. Tu-" Tsuren started to speak but what happened in front of him caused him to stop in utter shock.

Tsuren watched; his mouth gaped open curiously as he saw Iroha's hair flow down, with her hair ties undoing their selves; she let her right hand out in front of her at chest level as her hair ties went down into her open palm. Her hair slowly went down and turned green. When Iroha looked up, her iris turned from a brown color to a beautiful bright red, seeming as if her eyes were glowing in the night. Her uniform had turned a different color, though it was hard to see since it was now night time. However, she looked exactly the same as the other girl who Ame and Tsuren had encountered at the warehouse the other night. No; it was the _exact_ same girl.

"Hehehe." The girl smiled; giggling with closed eyes and hands entwined behind her. "This is so much fun, Senpai!" Iroha then noticed Tsuren's startled expression causing her to look at him, in wonder. "Senpai..?"

"You're that green-haired girl!? WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY!? HOW!?" Tsuren freaked out. Iroha frantically waved out her hands.

"C-Calm down Senpai! I'll explain!" Iroha shouted nervously. Tsuren nodded calmly as he took a few breathers.

"… Go on." Tsuren spoke calmly.

"Once again, my name is _Midorikase Iroha_ , and I'm a student of the rank, Auroras' Faction." Iroha explained. Immediately, Tsuren's eyes widened; his face became filled with terror, frustration, and anguish as he clenched right fist tightly. Tsuren gritted his teeth; looking down as his bangs shadowed his eyes. Iroha looked at him worriedly. "Senpai…?"

Horrid images began to flow within Tsuren's head. An image of Mixie being covered in blood, lying on the ground in front of the man who had tried to kill Tsuren; he laughed viciously at Mixie's injured body. Then, an image showed of Boro being dragged down into a purple puddle and purple skeleton hands reaching out to grab his body then ripping his skull apart. After, there was an image of Ame cowering in fear as she faced Tsuren's _darkest monster_ … _Assinaru, the illusionary fear_. An image flashed of the dark purple aura which had damaged that man terribly, an image of Salvi burning Ame's monsters to ashes and burning her along with them, and soon enough, Tsuren himself was engulfed by those same flames. It was a _dreaded_ image.

" _AHHHHH!"_ Tsuren started screaming, much to Iroha's surprise. He grabbed his head in fear

" _What's going on?"_ Iroha questioned as she looked at Tsuren worriedly.

" _AHHH!"_ Tsuren's head moved back as he screamed into the air, with his hands out as if grasping for something.

"Senpai, calm down! Please!" Iroha pleaded, to no success. Tsuren continued to scream in fear as numerous images flashed in his head. "Senpai! SENPAI!" Iroha shouted. Iroha then gritted her teeth in frustration. "Tch… Tsuren!" Iroha ran towards Tsuren and then embraced him in her arms. She brought Tsuren's head down at her chest level and rested her head against his.

"Ah…!" Tsuren's eyes widened. He was starting to calm down a bit as he took in his surroundings.

"It's alright… I'm here with you." Iroha spoke gently. "That's why… calm down…" Iroha said in a comforting way. Tsuren slowly regained conscious.

"Iroha… I…"

"It's okay. You're safe now, Tsuren." Iroha reassured him. After a few minutes, she moved back and allowed Tsuren to support himself. She smiled in relief. "Now then, should we continue?" Tsuren then smiled in return.

"Yeah."

* * *

Ame and Mixie were cheerfully walking through the forest, along the same pathway which Tsuren and Iroha had used. The sun was about to set. Ame was walking at Mixie's right, smiling brightly into the distance. Then Ame's eyes widened and she moved her hand, clenching it over her chest area. "Gurgh!" Ame groaned as she knelt down on her right leg. Her eyes closed shut and she gritted her teeth, holding in her pain. Mixie looked over to Ame.

"Ame! What's wrong!?"

"T-Tsuren-senpai needs help… Please be there for him." Ame spoke weakly as she was now breathing at a really slow rate.

"But… we should get you to a doctor."

"I'll be fine, so please… just go." Ame pleaded. After a while, Mixie nodded in understanding before running away. " _Ame… I'll be sure to bring back Tsuren so make sure you survive too…!_ "

* * *

"And one more thing," Tsuren spoke to Iroha who had returned to her dueling position.

"Hm?" Iroha looked at Tsuren curiously.

"What's your affiliation with _Auroras' faction_?" Tsuren asked as he looked at Iroha seriously.

She looked at Tsuren with a sweet smile. "Don't worry; though they are a subgroup of Auroras' Faction, I am not affiliated with the _Guardians_ whatsoever." Iroha explained.

" _Guardians_ …?"

Iroha looked down as she closed her eyes. "Gabul, Regulus, Neayla (Knee-La), Lucifer, and Miru… They are the _five_ active _Guardians_. Their purpose is to persecute anyone who tries to disrupt order on _Reginald Academy_ , even if it means getting rid of a few students."

"I see."

"But, I don't agree with their methods at all. As a person with little authority in the system, I can't justify and I won't assume that the actions of the Government are correct either. However you can rest assured, I take action for the safety of the students."

Tsuren's expression became less tense as he now looked at Iroha, in surprise. "Iroha…"

Iroha smiled. "That's why let's just enjoy this duel now. I don't want the _Guardians_ or _Auroras' Faction_ to make us lose our fun in playing the game." Iroha said honestly; a slight blush forming on her face.

Tsuren smiled. "Okay then. Let's go!" Tsuren expressed with excitement in his voice.

"Get ready to lose, Senpai!" Iroha said cheerfully.

Tsuren smirked. "Let's see what you got! I activate _ALDragon's_ monster effect! During the end of my turn I can detach one xyz material and one Union from my monster to perform a second attack with this card! I detach _Aldgrophon_ and _Zerach_! Go, my monster will attack your _Mikazu_!"

4900 vs. 2300

"You haven't taken any damage yet this duel but let's see about now!" Tsuren said with a smirk.

"You're too naïve, senpai! Normal trap card from hand, _Glory's Reservoir_! Now I can banish an xyz monster I control to special summon two 'Reservoir' monsters from my deck!" Iroha declared.

"Hmph. I surrender."

"Eh?" Iroha now looked at Tsuren confused as she slowly brought her right arm down.

"I know your _Reservoir_ monster would be able to bring itself back and you would finish me off; especially with Xyz Unison." Tsuren explained. Iroha then smiled.

"Glad to see you realized." Iroha commented. The two put down their duel disks, walking to each other and then shaking hands. Iroha looked up with a mischievous smile. "Good game, Tsuren-chan~"

"Tsuren-chan…?" Tsuren questioned.

"Well, someone's already calling you _senpai_ so..."

"Couldn't you have chosen a better formality though?"

"Well, unless you want me to call you _Ringo-chan_ or _Tsupyon~!_ " Iroha said teasingly with a cheerful smile on her face.

"… That'll have to do."

"Hehehe!" Iroha giggle. She then looked up with a nervous smile as she started rubbing her hands against each other behind her back. "So… Can we be friends?" Iroha asked honestly; a bit of sadness revealing on her face. She meant no harm; Tsuren knew that for sure. However, was it really okay for someone close to the _Government_ to be associated with them?

Tsuren smiled. It wouldn't matter. Iroha was a strong girl and the fact that she was a student who wanted to have fun like Tsuren made her trustworthy. "Okay." Tsuren replied casually. To his surprise, Iroha stood still; an expression of disbelief on her face. "What's wrong?" He wondered. Iroha's eyes slowly widen as she heard Tsuren's words and felt tears stream down her cheeks. Tsuren then smile comfortable. "Welcome to our group, _Iroha_."

Iroha closed her eyes; smiling through her tears as she nodded. "Mm!"

"Good duel, you two." Upon hearing another girl's voice, Tsuren and Iroha looked at the entranceway of the warehouse and were surprised to see Mixie who was smiling at them. "Except Iroha, you were holding back, weren't you?" Mixie questioned.

Iroha smiled and tilted her head right. "Hmm... It really wasn't me; if my deck wants a _competitive_ fight, even if it's holding back, it'll fulfill my wish and its own in a way it finds fitting." Iroha responded truthfully.

Mixie smiled. "I see." Mixie then looked over to Tsuren. "And Tsuren..."

"Hm?" Tsuren looked at Mixie curiously.

"I now remember what happened during that duel between me and your brother but he told me to keep it a secret." Mixie explained.

"Why?" Tsuren wondered.

"He said that's the only way to _beat you_." Mixie replied. Tsuren's expression then became serious.

"I see; it must have something to do with my _darkness_ right?" Tsuren asked. At first, Mixie's mouth gaped opened and she looked surprised but then she nodded with a serious expression on her face.

" _Darkness_? What are you two talking about?" Iroha wondered.

Iroha promised not to tell anyone else in Auroras' Faction so the two decided to tell her the truth as to why Tsuren was involved in the incident last night.

"I see; so we have to be careful with whoever we talk to because they might be part of the Government, right?" Iroha asked for clarification. The two nodded in acknowledge.

Tsuren smiled. "Well, you can trust us two plus Yoruno and Ame. Yoruno was the one that told Ame after all." Tsuren explained. Iroha nodded in response.

"Why did you two trust me though, even if I technically work for the Government?" Iroha wondered; a serious expression on her face as she looked at Mixie and Tsuren who were now in front of her and facing her.

"No one could've brought out a duel that fierce if they didn't have an honest heart." Tsuren replied earnestly. Iroha smiled nervously from hearing that but nodded cheerfully afterwards.

"You really have good compatibility with your deck; something tells me you and Ame would be good friends." Mixie said. Iroha smiled cheerfully.

"Hehe! I can't wait to meet her! Oh, and um, Tsuren."

"Hm?" Tsuren looked at Iroha curiously. Iroha then looked over to Mixie curiously who in return looked at Iroha.

"Mixie-chan, if I remember correctly wasn't Kadoh using..."

The two girls nodded then looking at Tsuren seriously. "The ' _Dark Chronicle_ ' archetype." The girls spoke seriously.

Tsuren's eyes widen in shock. " _Dark Chronicle_..."

"It's different from my ' _Reservoir Chronicle_ ' cards but it also contains ' _Everlast Unison_ ' in a ' _Chronicle_ ' series." Iroha explained.

Mixie then spoke. "Only a few duelists possess ' _Chronicle_ ' cards, or even a deck of it. They are hard to obtain; no one knows where to find them because anything can happen to those cards."

" _Chronicle_ Cards," Tsuren muttered as he looked down to the ground in frustration and clenched his fists, shaking both with anger and fear, " _the power that can defeat me._ " Tsuren then looked up seriously to the two girls. "Iroha, can you tell me more about the _Chronicle_ cards and while you're at it, more about _Auroras' faction_?"

Iroha smiled cheerfully and nodded with closed eyes. "Mm!" Iroha then looked up curiously. "Umm… Let's see…" Iroha then looked at Tsuren and smiled cheerfully. "Then, first let's talk about Auroras' faction!"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ And that's that! To establish a rough idea of the cast, I provided a scene with Mixie  & Ame and another scene with Yoruno! Overall, the duels from now on will be hard to follow, and not because of how the duels are written. Just be ready for when they do come.

And before I forget to mention, here's a reminder that _Iroha_ has a voice resembling _Sakura Ayane_.

 _ **Cards of the Week:**_ Both are Iroha's cards!

 **Reservoir Chronicle - Water Holder, Mizuki** Att: Water Rank.3 Atk: 1300 Def: 1700

Two level 3s

1-When xyz summoned, you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Reservoir" monster from your deck.

2-Once per turn by detaching an xyz material from this card, you can special summon a level 3 or lower "Reservoir" monster from your deck in face-up defense position. That monster cannot change its battle position this turn.

3-If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original Atk/Def depending on the position the destroyed card was in.

Rank 3 Chant~ Gentle breeze, flow over the beautiful river and call forth a powerful existence!

 **Reservoir Chronicle - Water Source, Mikazu** Att: Water Rank.3 Atk: 2300 Def: 2400

Two level 3s

1-If you control 2 or more xyz monsters when this is xyz summoned, you can draw a card.

2-Once per turn, you can discard a card to send a "Reservoir" monster from your deck to your graveyard.

3-Once, during either battle phase, you can choose a monster and that card gains 400 atk during the damage step. This turn, the monster you targeted can't be destroyed by battle and any monster it battles is banished after damage calculation.

4-When a xyz monster is attached to this card as a union monster, you can special summon a level 4 or lower "Reservoir" monster from your deck.

5-When this card leaves the field by a card effect, you can negate the effect of the card that affected this card afterwards and special summon this card back onto the field from your extra deck. (Any spell/traps you control are then banished face-down. You may use their effects once each while in the banish zone but they are sent to the graveyard after the turn their effects are used). When this card is summoned this way, you can target 5 "Reservoir" monsters from your deck and attach them all to this monster as Union monsters.

6-If you have 5 or more union monsters equipped to a monster you control: this card gains 1000 atk for each monster equipped to that monster.

Rank 3 Chant~ Strong wishes will come together and bloom under this one tree; descendant of wishes, appear to those and grant their everlasting dreams!


	11. Second meeting with Naisha & Violet!

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 11: Second meeting with Naisha & Violet!

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

 _Author's Note: There will be a scene leading up to a duel HOWEVER a duel will not be shown in this chapter because it is not too relevant to the main plot of this season._

 _ ***Notes***_

 **Xyz Unison** : The ability to equip an xyz monster onto another xyz monster. The equipped monster gains Atk equal to the original Atk of the xyz monster equipped to it. The equipped monster often gains a new effect. By detaching the xyz unison, one can target a card on the field and destroy it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, a player can destroy the xyz unison instead.

 **Everlast Unison** : Exclusive to the 'Chronicle' Series; an effect where a player simultaneously equips 5 cards to their xyz monster. The xyz monster with this given effect is usually the "ace" of that _Chronicle_ deck.

 **Insert OP song**

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

"Nice to meet you! I'm _Midorikase Iroha_!" Iroha exclaimed cheerfully; greeting Ame.

"N-Nice to meet you." Ame replied with a somewhat nervous expression as she shook Iroha's right hand.

"Hehe~ I heard a lot about you from senpai."

"S-Senpai?" Ame questioned, then glaring at Tsuren who looked away nervously. "Heh~ it's _nice_ to know that. So, what did this _perverted beast_ do this time?" Ame asked; sounding somewhat angry.

"P-Perverted beast!?" Tsuren exclaimed in surprise.

"Ehehe! Nothing really! I'm the one who convinced him to let me join his group!" Iroha explained. Ame then smiled warmly.

"I see. Then welcome, Iroha."

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"Unfortunately I can't help you right now since I have to help clean up the school grounds. Please take care of Tsuren-senpai for me, _okay_?" Ame spoke; winking with her left eye as she giggled.

"Yes! I'll be sure to take care of him!"

"Then, see you two later!" Ame shouted as she waved and left.

"Ha…" Tsuren sighed. "Great. You two are really something else."

"Hehe. Let's go then shall we?"

"Eh?" Tsuren looked at Iroha in wonder. "Where to? We already greeted Mixie…"

"Stupid! Isn't it obvious where we'll go? We're going to do a Test of Courage!"

"… Eh?"

* * *

"EEHHHH!?" Tsuren screamed in surprise. It was now night time, with the full moon out. The two stood in front of an old school building. "T-This is…"

"This is an _Abandoned School Building_. I heard that this was the main facility until the building we use now was created." Iroha explained. Tsuren examined the building curiously.

"Heh~ Pretty average sized." Tsuren commented.

"And now… for our Test of Courage!" Iroha exclaimed cheerfully. "Yosha!"

"Wait. Isn't two people too little? Plus, are we actually afraid of ghosts?" Tsuren questioned.

"Hmm… Not much."

"Then there's really no point. I'm not afraid of ghosts either."

"You guys, what are you doing here?" A feminine voice spoke to the two.

"Eh?" The two looked over to their right curiously. Two girls stood in front of a group; both holding fair-sized lanterns in their right hands. One girl had short purple hair and red eyes which shone beautifully in the night. She had an earring on her right ear. She wore four rings on her right hand and three rings on her left. There was no ring on either of her thumbs and her left ring finger. She donned a _White Flowers_ school uniform. While Iroha looked at the girl in wonder, Tsuren's eyes widened as he had recognized this girl.

"Violet!" Tsuren shouted in surprise.

"Eh?" Violet looked over to him curiously. "You! Tsuren…!" Violet voiced out her surprise. She then smirked. "Heh, haven't seen you since we bid our farewells to Tsuren." The girl spoke.

"Tsuren-kun, is that you?" Tsuren heard yet another familiar voice. He looked over to the other girl with a lantern. This girl had long purple straight hair and beautiful blue eyes. She too donned a _White Flowers_ school uniform. Tsuren looked at her with more surprise.

"Naisha, is that you…? You looked so different…You dyed your hair…" Tsuren noticed. The girl, Naisha giggled slightly. Back then, she had blonde hair which curled on both sides. She was the embodiment of a "Rich girl". Now she seemed much more mature, elegant, much more approachable and she still had this wealthy-class look about her. "You've lost some weight since we last met..." Tsuren's comment caused Naisha's face to redden.

"W-What are you saying out loud? Girls are pretty sensitive about that you know…?"

"A-Ah. Sorry." Tsuren realized. Naisha then smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you again."

"But," Violet spoke up, "you guys shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" Tsuren wondered.

"There's been rumors that there's been a _ghost_ lurking in the building, according to what students have seen." Violet explained.

"G-Ghosts!? Oh my god! That sounds so exciting! Yay! Whoo!" Iroha exclaimed as she jumped up excitedly causing Naisha and Violet to sweat drop.

"Hehe…" Violet giggled weirdly. "That's an _interesting_ friend you have there…"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment!" Iroha exclaimed cheerfully. Violet and Naisha further sweat dropped.

"Anyways, you guys aren't saying that that's the _dangerous_ thing?" Tsuren asked.

"We don't know for sure what the danger could be. We're here to investigate; it'd be easier if there were no students to interfere during the procedure."

"Hah… Why don't we help you out instead?"

"Eh?" Violet looked at Tsuren in surprise as he smiled.

"I'm sure we could help you guys out some." Tsuren replied. He looked over to the four students behind Violet and Naisha. "What do you guys think? In on it? We can have a Test of Courage while we're at it."

"Tsuren…!" Iroha looked over to Tsuren cheerfully. He smiled at her then over to the other group. "I think it's a great idea."

"Hmm…" Violet cupped her chin in her right hand as she thought.

"Violet, I don't see any demerits from what they're offering." Naisha spoke. She then grinned mischievously. "Unless… you're _scared_ of ghosts?" She teased. Violet spiked up. Then, she looked over to Naisha.

"W-What are you talking about!? Of course I'm not scared of ghosts!"

"Hehehe!" Naisha giggled. "Good to hear!"

"Giku." Violet gulped. She had fallen straight for Naisha's trap.

* * *

Tsuren and the others had decided to split into two groups of four. In Tsuren's group was Iroha, Naisha, and Violet. The four were currently walking down a dark hallway with no lanterns on, though Naisha currently held one in her right hand. Violet clung onto Naisha's left arm sleeve with weak fists.

"D-Don't you dare separate from me…" Violet muttered.

"Yes yes." Naisha replied casually. "Geez Violet, you're such a scaredy-cat."

"I-I can't help it! It's ghosts after all!" Violet shouted weakly.

"Hehehe! This _Test of Courage_ was worth it after all!" Iroha expressed cheerfully.

"Uuu… You're so mean, Iroha-chan…" Violet mumbled sadly.

"Hehe!"

"Everything seems normal so far…" Tsuren noted. Naisha nodded in acknowledge.

"It's a little too strange…" Naisha mumbled. "Ah. Tsuren, look over there." Naisha pointed over to an intersection of the hallway where a shadow seemed to past at a very fast speed.

"Good eye, Naisha!" Tsuren complimented. "But what was that?"

"Who knows?"

"Let's go check!" Iroha exclaimed as she then ran over excitedly to the corner.

"Wait, Iroha!" Tsuren shouted desperately.

"I'll go after her! Tsuren, you take care of Violet!" Naisha shouted back before running after Iroha.

"Ah, wait!" Tsuren shouted but to no success. "Ha… Eh?" Tsuren looked down curiously, surprised to see that Violet was hugging onto his legs. "Hey…" Tsuren couldn't help but blush afterwards when he noticed Violet looking up to him as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me alone…!"

"Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere…" Tsuren replied. Tsuren looked forward. " _This is surprising. The usually strong Violet is crying. She had such a sensitive side…_ " Tsuren stayed silent as Violet continued to cry out. After a few minutes, Violet had finally calmed down and stood at Tsuren's right side as she wiped her tears with a slight blush on her face.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Now, let's go."

"Mm." Violet held onto Tsuren's right hand with her left hand. "Don't let go…" Tsuren smiled.

"Yeah. Just stay with me." Tsuren replied warmly.

"Kyaa!" Violet screamed; holding onto Tsuren tightly as she heard something. "W-What was that!?"

"Calm down, Violet. It's just a fake skeleton." Tsuren spoke calmly.

"O-Oh… Right…"

* * *

The two had finally spotted Naisha & Iroha; they seemed to be dueling someone. Tsuren looked over only to see a shadowy figure.

"Who are you…?" Tsuren questioned. The figure looked over.

"Reinforcements huh? I guess I should finish this duel quickly." The figure spoke with a masculine voice. Tsuren looked over to Naisha and Iroha, surprised to see how intense their expressions were.

"He's strong…!" Naisha muttered.

"What is this, this overwhelming strength!?" Iroha shouted.

"Behold… this is the _end_!" The figure shouted.

"AHHH!" Naisha and Iroha screamed as they were sent back flying towards Tsuren and Violet who both watched in shock.

"Naisha!" Violet shouted.

"Iroha!" Tsuren shouted. Tsuren caught Iroha as Violet caught Naisha in her arms. Tsuren then looked over seriously to the figure who then looked over to him.

"I have tested _Aitsuki Naisha's_ ability. _Korishiki Violet_ , you're next." As the figure spoke her name, Violet shivered. " _Aitsuki Naisha_ has yet to unlock her true potential. _Korishiki_ _Violet_ , I believe _you_ are the one capable of defeating Marie." The figure spoke. Violet's eyes widened as he mentioned _Marie_. Violet placed Naisha on the ground and slowly stood up as she glared at the figure.

"Bastard… How do you know about _Koizumi Marie_?" Violet questioned.

"Relax. I'm on your side. I know about _Marie's_ dark nature. I need you to defeat her in order for me to complete my objective."

"Ho~ And what makes you so confident in my ability?" Violet questioned. The figure slowly raised his right forefinger, pointing to Tsuren who became startled, as did Violet. "Eh?"

"You… possess a similar _characteristic_ to _Tsukimiya Tsuren_ … and _Tsukiyori Ame_." The figure explained. Tsuren's eyes widened.

"My name… How do you…" Tsuren spoke in shock. " _And what does this have to do with Ame…?_ "

"Why don't we have a duel, Violet?" The figure offered.

"… Very well then."

"Hey!" Tsuren shouted in worry.

"Don't worry." Violet assured Tsuren as she smiled back at him. She then looked forward to the figure. "Duel me, _Phantom_."

"Oh, so that's what the students call me? Intriguing." The _Phantom_ said as he then activated his duel disk.

"Put me in." Tsuren spoke, catching Violet's attention as she looked back. Tsuren smiled at her. "I won't drag you down."

"S-Stupid…" Violet looked forward with a slight blush. Tsuren and Violet's expression then became serious as they activated their duel disks.

DUEL!

* * *

"Finish this, my Dragon!" The _Phantom_ commanded. His monster rose within the air before releasing a powerful dark blast.

" _Not yet! It's not over yet…!_ " Violet gritted her teeth in frustration. " _Come on! COME ON!_ "

"AHHHHH!" Violet and Tsuren screamed as they were hit back, into the air. They fell to the ground directly behind Naisha and Iroha who were both still unconscious.

"Urgh…." Violet groaned as she attempted to get up, to the _Phantom_ and Tsuren's surprise.

"No, Violet! Don't!" Tsuren shouted frantically. Vioolet managed to stand on her bent legs which were extremely weak now.

"Ho~ To think you had that much strength left… You are indeed worthy of defeating Marie."

"HAAHHH!" Violet screamed as she ran towards the _Phantom_ and raised her right fist. "HAH!" Violet let out her voice as she thrust her right fist forward. To her and Tsuren's surprise, the _Phantom_ easily caught her fist in their left hand. The _Phantom_ then moved closer to Violet's right ear as he whispered something:

" _I'm counting on you._ " Violet's eyes widened as the _Phantom_ spoke. When she looked over the _Phantom_ was long gone.

"W-What was that about…?" She questioned.

"Ah…!" Naisha groaned. Violet looked back quickly at Naisha.

"Naisha…!"

"Hehe, guess I fell asleep at a bad time."

"Uuu…!" Violet's eye began to fill with water. "Naisha!" Violet shouted as she ran towards Naisha and hugged her. She cried out as she called Naisha's name.

"Geez Violet, you've been so fragile today." Naisha spoke. She then smiled warmly and hugged Violet back. "I'm sorry to make you worry."

Tsuren looked over to Iroha who had a cute expression on her face as she had her eyes closed, seeming to still be asleep."Hey Iroha, I _know_ you're awake."

"Tch." Iroha opened her eyes and seemed angry. She then got up. "Geez Tsuren, at least try to wake me up!" Iroha complained. "Give me a kiss on the lips like Prince Charming or something!"

"No can do." Tsuren turned her down casually.

"Uuu…." Iroha looked down as she cried sadly.

"Violet-san!" A masculine voice spoke. The four looked curiously to their front and saw the other group jogging to them; their group consisted of one male and three female students. Violet's brows furrowed.

"Where were you guys!?" Violet shouted.

"Sorry! We were still investigating and Miyuki got a little scared." The male explained.

"I-I wasn't scared!" The girl, Miyuki, tried to put up a brave front.

"Riiight." The male responded.

"Uuu…" The girl mumbled. Violet smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you guys are alright. Can you guys help Naisha and Iroha get back to their Dorms safely?" Violet requested.

"Sure." The other group replied.

"Me and Miyuki will take care of _Naisha_ since my dorm is close to the _White Flowers_ '." The male explained.

"Then we will go with Iroha to the _Obelisk Blue_ Dorm." The other girls concluded.

"Then I guess you're with me, _big boy_." Violet said as she grinned mischievously at Tsuren. Tsuren looked at her, feeling slightly afraid.

"Eh…?"

* * *

Tsuren and Violet now sat at the bleachers within a Dueling Stadium, with Violet sat in a row directly below Tsuren's. Tsuren looked at her but could only see the back of her head.

"Um…" Tsuren spoke.

"Tomorrow, me and Naisha are going to duel _Marie_. We're going to put an end to it all."

"… I see. And I'm guessing _Marie_ is that _Onee-sama_ you guys once talked about; the female student who controls the student body now. I have faith in Naisha and you, Violet. You've gotten a lot stronger since we last met, and a lot nicer." Tsuren commented as he smiled. Violet's face turned red.

"Stupid. I've always been this nice. It's just that you got under my skin that time…"

"It's no surprise." Tsuren replied. "Well, I'll be wishing you two the best of luck. Make our school a better place." Tsuren said as he smiled. Violet looked back and smiled.

"Yeah." Violet replied. Tsuren then sat at Violet's right causing her to turn redder.

"W-Why are you sitting so close to me!?"

"Why not? I can't see you otherwise." Tsuren replied honestly. Violet then looked down; her bangs covering her eyes as she frowned nervously.

"S-Stupid..." Violet mumbled. "You're making me so nervous…"

"Eh?" Tsuren wondered what Violet had said last. She looked up, over to Tsuren and waved her hands frantically.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Violet shouted nervously.

"Okay then…" Tsuren replied, in wonder.

"Umm…" Violet looked forward then looked over to Tsuren shyly. "How is Mixie doing…?" Tsuren smiled.

"She really misses you two, but she's doing her best to move on by her own, and we're here for her."

"'we'?" Violet wondered; a curious expression on her face.

"Yeah. Me, Iroha, and Ame. Then eventually..." Tsuren looked up to the ceiling as he smiled brightly. "maybe _her_ too." Tsuren replied. Violet smiled.

"I see. So she properly has new friends now… I'm glad."

"Yeah."

"So umm… Tsuren?"

"Hm?"

"Umm… There's something that Naisha and I wanted to give to Mixie. Could you do it for us?"

"Sure." Tsuren replied warmly. Violet then handed him a fair-sized box that was wrapped wonderfully.

"Don't give it to her yet and _definitely_ do not open it. I want you to give this to her when she really needs it."

"… Okay then." Tsuren replied. Violet then smiled in relief.

"Good. Thanks, Tsuren."

"No problem."

"And… take good care of Mixie."

"Yeah! I will!"

"Well then! See you later, Tsuren!" Violet exclaimed as she stood up, hiding her tears from him. "Good bye…" Violet slowly started to walk away. Tsuren stood up; looking at Violet seriously.

"Wait, Violet!" Tsuren shouted. Violet slowly stopped.

"We will definitely meet again! All of us! When we do, hold up your chest high and show us how strong you've become!"

"…" Violet slowly turned around. She then looked up to Tsuren and smiled warmly with closed eyes.

"Mm!"

* * *

Naisha sat on her bed, with her legs out as she looked down with a serious expression. She frowned sadly as she had remembered what the _Phantom_ had said to her.

" _You do not have what it takes to defeat Marie. Not yet._ "

Naisha then looked forward; a determined expression on her face. " _That means I can still become stronger. I will do it; I will become stronger no matter what it takes!_ "

* * *

Atop of the Academy's main building stood the _Phantom_ with his arms crossed as he looked into the distance. "That's good… This will reduce _Koizumi Marie's_ potential of becoming the host for the _ultimate darkness_ …" The _Phantom_ spoke. "Afterwards…. Tsuren, it is up to you." The _Phantom_ then turned around and walked away.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's that! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please favorite, like and/or review! Much appreciated!_


	12. Gather! Complete, Team Remnants Part I

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 12: Gather! Complete, Team Remnants Part I

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

 _ ***Notes***_

 **Xyz Unison** : The ability to equip an xyz monster onto another xyz monster. The equipped monster gains Atk equal to the original Atk of the xyz monster equipped to it. The equipped monster often gains a new effect. By detaching the xyz unison, one can target a card on the field and destroy it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, a player can destroy the xyz unison instead.

 **Everlast Unison** : Exclusive to the 'Chronicle' Series; an effect where a player simultaneously equips 5 cards to their xyz monster. The xyz monster with this given effect is usually the "ace" of that _Chronicle_ deck.

Author's Note: This chapter and the one directly after will be the longest chapters of this season. Also in advance, chapters onwards will be more duel-centric.

Within these next three chapters:

1- More dueling tactics are introduced

2-The usage of a lot of "Rank-Up-Magic" cards

3-A card will appear in this chapter that is treated as a certain archetype and an " _Orchestra_ ". What could an " _Orchestra_ " be!?

 **Insert OP song**

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

9th day, Thursday, October 1st

"Hey hey, Tsuren-chan!" Iroha spoke cheerfully as she jumped up and down in front of Tsuren, who sat within a classroom, after class had ended. Iroha was in her form with hazel colored hair and brown eyes, or what Tsuren preferred to call her _Nature Form_. Students began to look at her in wonder.

"Who's that girl?" A student asked another one.

"Isn't that the person who is ranked 314th?" The other student replied; unsure himself.

"Eh?" Tsuren questioned. "Hey, what do they mean by that?" Tsuren asked Iroha.

Iroha stood still and smiled cheerfully. "Ah, that's right; I told you a lot about _Auroras' Faction_ but nothing about the Academy ranking systems, did I? There are two ranking systems for students. First is the Dormitory ranking system. You are placed in either Slifer Red, White Flowers Ra Yellow, Black Thorns or Obelisk Blue, depending on your ability to survive in this world. That's why we had a Field exam at the beginning of the year, though I don't know if you took it." Iroha said. Tsuren shook his head in response. "Basically we were placed in the forest which a bag filled with resources that were supplied to us by the Academy. Using our expertise, our surroundings and other skills we possessed, we had to survive in the forest for the given amount of time. Those who were able to efficiently make use of their resources and survive in the forest without getting further assistance from the Academy get higher grades from that exam." Iroha explained. "Of course the written exam is important as it helps to determine how you are ranked; whether you had that knowledge or not and if you were able to use it." Iroha continued. "Then second is the Dueling ranking system, based on part of your written exam and how you used your knowledge in the Practical exam where we must duel a Proctor." Iroha finished.

"I see. So the skill factors in your physical, mental, and practical skills…" Tsuren mumbled in thought. "It's a well-thought system. It takes in everyone's potential and implements into their ranking" Tsuren then smiled. "I like it." Tsuren then looked up curiously at Iroha. "But then how are you placed in it?"

Iroha then smirked teasingly. "You see… The _very_ talented group of students are in a Dormitory rank unknown to the other students, known as _Auroras' Faction_. It's a rumored rank among students, when in truth it actually exists. We exceed even the highest ranks. However, to conceal our identities we have 'fake' ranks to trick the other students while we continue doing the tasks given to us by the Government/Academy in secret."

"… Wait, doesn't that mean the whole ranking system is screwed up?" Tsuren questioned. Iroha grinned cheekily.

"There's a simple way to solve it! Just subtract your rank number by the number of members in the _Auroras' Faction_ rank!"

"As if that's easy! Also, why is the name _Auroras' Faction_?"

"Hmm… Good question. It's not even related to the other _Auroras' Faction_ group I'm in… Maybe due to its affiliation with the Government." Iroha concluded.

"Geez, how troublesome…" Tsuren muttered; scratching his head with his right hand. Iroha smiled.

"At any case, the students her seem to be jealous of a _certain_ boy here…" Iroha said teasingly as she nudged Tsuren's right rib with her left elbow. Tsuren blushed nervously. "Hehe. Are you feeling _nervous_?" Iroha asked teasingly; whispering in Tsuren's left ear. "Don't worry. I'll take _good_ care of you…" Iroha spoke sweetly. She then blew into Tsuren's ear causing him to jerk back slightly. Iroha giggled afterwards. "Geez! You're so cute, Tsuren!" Iroha shouted, then hugging Tsuren joyfully.

"Uuu… You know how to toy with a man's heart…" Tsuren mumbled as Iroha continued to hug him. He then looked up curiously at Iroha who had her eyes closed and was smiling so much. "Iroha… Which one is your real personality?" Tsuren wondered. Iroha separated herself from Tsuren and looked at him, startled. She then smiled warmly. " _Both_. They're both a part of who I truly am. Even the me that teases others; it's because I love my friends so much that I want to tease them and get to know them better. And, most importantly, I want to have fun with the others around me! I'm a bubbly person and I enjoy the life on Earth. Then there's my other persona: a person with a collective calmness during those situations that I couldn't have handled as a child…" Iroha explained as she then looked down; a sad smile on her face. "I just want to have fun; to be with my friends and to enjoy the time that I have… And yet, something that simple couldn't be fulfilled…"

Tsuren looked up to Iroha worriedly. "Iroha… Ah." Tsuren was startled as he felt something wet hit his left cheek. When he looked up, Iroha was crying quietly; a sad expression on her face.

"It's frustrating… The idea that I can't do anything…" Iroha said as she cried out.

"Iroha… we're here for you." Tsuren spoke seriously as he held Iroha's right hand in his own. Iroha looked at him curiously. She then smiled through her tears.

"I guess so." Iroha replied. She then moved back from Tsuren and wiped her tears away with the back of her left arm. Afterwards, she smiled. "Yosh, senpai! Let's go play!"

"Yeah!" Tsuren replied excitedly as he stood up. "Huh?" Tsuren looked back curiously as he felt someone tug his right sleeve; it was Ame.

"Hey Senpai, did you forget? You said you were going to go see Yoruno." Ame reminded Tsuren.

"Oh yeah... Thanks!" Tsuren got up and walked away.

"Nooo…!" Iroha said sadly as she stretched out her right hand in despair. She then puffed her cheeks and glared at Ame who then returned a curious glance.

"Sorry Iroha. He told me to remind him around this time and I barely managed to get here from the cafeteria." Ame explained. Iroha then sighed.

"Fine. I get it." Iroha replied. She then looked at Ame curiously. "From the cafeteria…? That's a long walk." Iroha commented. Ame smiled.

"Hehehe. I know a shortcut after all."

"Ame-chan, Iroha-chan." A feminine voice spoke to the two girls who looked back to their right and noticed Mixie walking down the right staircase within the classroom as she looked at them curiously.

"Where's Tsuren?" Mixie wondered as she stopped walking.

"He left; he said he had business with Yoruno." Ame explained.

"He's still trying to learn more about the _Guardians_ despite Yoruno saying she didn't know much?" Mixie wondered.

Ame and Iroha smiled. "No; he said he had other business with her." Iroha replied.

Mixie smiled. "I see. So long as he's not causing too much trouble..."

"We might as well do something now that we're waiting around for Tsuren." Iroha suggested. "And since a _certain_ someone got rid of my playmate…" Iroha said, glaring at Ame who looked away nervously.

"Hehehe…" Ame looked down sadly afterwards. "I would duel you but I'm not very confident in my dueling skills…" Ame spoke honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Iroha questioned. "You were able to defeat Tsuren AND defeated Salvi & Boro, which I heard from Tsuren that they were pretty tough opponents." Iroha commented, then smiling. "Have more faith in yourself!"

"Iroha… Thanks." Ame replied, smiling warmly.

"You really shouldn't undermine yourself like that, Ame." Mixie spoke. Ame looked back curiously. Mixie then smiled. "You have the greatest potential of us all to evolve; that's what I believe."

Ame nodded. "Thanks, Mixie. But, I think I'll give this match to you."

"Well then," Iroha spoke as she walked over to Mixie, "shall we?" Mixie then smirked.

"Sure."

* * *

The two were now standing on a Duel Stadium, with Ame at a bleacher. Some students had just finished eating and walked out of the cafeteria; out of curiosity most of them, if not, all of them came to see the duel.

"Huh? Why is a student that's placed 513th having a duel with a student placed in 314th? Isn't the difference too vast?" A student wondered.

"I heard they were friends." Another student answered.

"Did they get in a fight or something?"

"Good luck Iroha! You can beat Mixie-senpai!" Ame shouted supportively.

Mixie looked up at the crowd that surrounded the Arena, at the bleachers. Mixie then looked down at her deck as the duel disk shuffled it. She then placed her right hand over her deck.

" _They don't know but she's actually part of the unknown rank, Aurora's Faction, which is filled with pro duelists despite being students of the academy. Her skills aren't the only thing they aren't aware of; she also has things that I don't. She has XYZ UNISON, like Ame and Tsuren. Plus, she has Everlast Unison; something exclusive to the "Chronicle" archetype. And from what I've heard from Tsuren, she's a tough opponent. If I remember correctly, both Unisons had something to do with Union monsters and the key factors of them are the Xyz Unions. I'll have to keep track of that one._

Mixie looked forward seriously and activated her duel disk, as did Iroha. The two drew their starting hand then shouted:

 _ **DUEL!**_

Elsewhere, Tsuren was following Yoruno in a stealthy manner as she was walking in a dark hallway. Yoruno had on her armor while Tsuren was in his casual clothing.

"Who's there!?" Yoruno shouted as she quickly turned around with a sword in her left hand, pointing at Tsuren's neck, catching him off guard.

"Whoa, you're left-handed? That's amazing!" Tsuren exclaimed as he smiled. Yoruno looked at Tsuren in annoyance, then sheathing her sword on the right of her waist as she closed her eyes.

"Not you brothers again." Yoruno muttered.

"Eh?" Tsuren wondered what she meant. She then glared at him.

"I was trying to get some info from your little brother about the organization; he said if I beat him in a duel he'd tell me but then he utterly destroyed me." Yoruno muttered in annoyance.

Tsuren slammed his right palm on his forehead. "That idiot!" Tsuren shouted in frustration.

"So? What do you want?" Yoruno asked as she looked at Tsuren who returned a curious glance.

"Ah, I was just wondering if you would become friends with us." Tsuren replied honestly.

"You mean Ame-San, Mixie-san, and Iroha-san; of course, you as well?"

"Y-Yes..." Tsuren replied weakly.

"Sorry but I have no intention of becoming friends with anyone in this academy." Yoruno answered coldly.

"Wait, so what did you come to this Academy for?" Tsuren wondered curiously.

"To duel and graduate." Yoruno replied plainly.

"Wouldn't it be better to have some friends?" Tsuren asked. Yoruno looked down sadly. " _She sure isn't honest with herself..._ "

"I don't need any friends..."

"Come on, don't be like that..."

Yoruno looked up to Tsuren nervously. "How do I know if I can trust you; that you won't go berserk in a duel?" Yoruno questioned.

"Then, let's settle it in a duel!" Tsuren expressed cheerfully, startling Yoruno.

"Eh?"

"It's better than contemplating about it! I'm sure you'll be able to reach a solid conclusion if we duel!"

Yoruno looked down in thought. She then looked up; a slight blush on her face. "Very well then."

The two stood back to back and then took 5 steps away. They turned around as Tsuren pulled out his duel disk. Simultaneously, Yoruno pulled out her sword and stabbed it up into the ceiling by throwing it up. Yoruno then threw her sheath up; it splits in half and then splits again. Yoruno then placed something like a pad in the middle of her left arm, where the outer part of the duel disk came out. The sword came down off the ceiling and turned into the Deck holder on the Duel disk as all the parts connected. Tsuren dropped his jaws in shock by the fact that it turned into a duel disk.

"Are you ready?" Yoruno asked as she glared at Tsuren. Tsuren then smirked.

"Yeah!"

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

Back at the Duel Arena, Ame looked down near one of the entrances and noticed a shadow of a person moving away from the arena. "That's..." Ame decided to move off the bleachers and follow the figure. Ame looked around in the darkened hallway. She stopped when she saw a person standing in front of her, a few meters away, with their back facing her. The figure turned around; he looked much younger than most people at the Academy.

"Do you want to become stronger…?" The figure asked.

* * *

 _ **DUEL!**_

 **DRAW!**

Tsuren vs. Yoruno

"I normal summon _Silhouette Mountpeak_!" Tsuren shouted.

Silhouette Mountpeak Att: Earth lvl.3 **Atk: 600** Def: 0

"When it's normal summoned I can search my deck for one level 3 or lower ' _silhouette_ ' monster and special summon it, but if I control no other monsters, I can special summon two monsters instead! Come out, _Eaglesoarer Silhouette_ and _LustBurst Silhouette_!"

Eaglesoarer Silhouette Att: Wind lvl.2 Atk: 600 **Def: 300**

LustBurst Silhouette Att: Light lvl.1 Atk: 100 **Def: 400**

"A level 1 and level 2 Silhouette?" Yoruno questioned.

" _LustBurst's_ monster effect; if I control a level 1, 2, and 3 monster on the field I can target three monsters on the field; now their levels become equal to a monster's level I target on the field among those three monsters! I target _Eaglesoarer_ , so all my monsters become that same level!"

"A Rank 2?" Yoruno questioned. Tsuren then smirked.

"No. At this time I use _Eaglesoarer's_ effect; once per turn I can change this monster's level depending on how many monsters I have on the field. If it's 2, it's treated as a level 8, and when there's three, it's treated as a level 11!"

"A level 11?"

Silhouettes' lvls.11

"I overlay all three level 11 monsters!"

Chant~ Descendants towards the revelations of the light and darkness, transcend through monetary ages and become a symbol within all revolutions!

"Xyz summon! _Silhouette Burst Changer - Dai Ginryu_!"

Silhouette Burst Changer - Dai Ginryu (Big Silver Dragon) Att: Earth Rank.11 **Atk: 3200** Def: 2900

"A big silver dragon…?" Yoruno looked up at curiously at the monster.

The dragon looked similar to _Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon_ but a whole lot bigger; it was around the size of _Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the Illusionary Fear_. Similar to _Illusionary dragon_ , this monster stood upright with silver armor on, and it had blue lines instead of white ones. The dragon's eyes were yellow like _Radiant Falcon's_ , instead of being red like _Illusionary dragon's_. The dragon looked like it could stand up but was instead on all fours like a dog, at the side of Tsuren, despite being somewhat cramped in the hallway. The dragon suddenly lost its dragon appearance and now it looked more like a dog; its armor moved outwards; its blade-like shapes becoming swords. The head of the dragon turned into something similar to a beast's head as it was covered in armor and the dragon's eyes began to darken.

"What's with that?" Yoruno questioned. Yoruno noticed two black metallic things forming at the back of the monster's legs, seeming as if they could shoot something out. There were blue orbs on the kneecaps of the monster.

"It can change forms." Tsuren explained. "Now I set three cards. Turn end."

Mixie vs. Iroha

"You go first, Mixie." Iroha spoke. Mixie looked at her with a confused expression but continued anyways.

"I'll go then. Draw." Mixie looked down at her hand and pulled out two cards. "I normal summon _Envy Roselia_ from my hand and set a card. Turn end."

Envy Roselia Att: Wind lvl.4 **Atk: 1500** Def: 0

"Hmm... That _time tactic_ huh? I admit it's powerful near the end but it's a weak tactic to start off with! I won't judge how you play though."

"You kind of already did…" Mixie said; a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"I'll go next Mixie. Draw!" Iroha observed her hand and looked sharply at three cards which Mixie noticed despite Iroha not holding the cards separately.

" _Could they combo together or bring out different play styles?_ " Mixie wondered.

"Sorry Senpai... I don't think I'll be able to hold back!" Iroha said as she smiled.

Mxie smirked in challenge. "Don't worry. In return, I'll go full force." Mixie replied. Iroha nodded in response.

"I normal summon _Reservoir Seal - Mirachui_!"

Reservoir Seal - Mirachui Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 1400** Def: 1600

"Open the gate towards the future! _Illusionary Phase_! When my monster is normal summoned I can bring out a level 4 or lower 'Reservoir' monster from my hand onto the field. I special summon _Reservoir Revival - Water Birth, Relia_!"

Reservoir Revival - Water Birth, Relia Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 1200** Def: 1000

"I overlay my two level 3s!"

Chant~ Gentle breeze, flow over the beautiful river and call forth a powerful existence!

"Xyz summon, _Reservoir Chronicle - Water holder, Mizuki_!"

Reservoir Chronicle - Water holder, Mizuki Att: Water Rank.3 **Atk: 1300** Def: 1700

"Monster effect; when this is xyz summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower 'Reservoir' monster from my deck! Come out, level 4, _Reservoir Observer - Midokashi_!"

Reservoir Observer - Midokashi Att: Water lvl.4 **Atk: 1600** Def: 1600

"Midokashi's effect; when it's special summoned from the deck by a monster effect, all monsters I currently control on the field gain 900 atk!"

Mizuki Atk: 1300+900= **2200**

Midokashi Atk: 1600+900= **2500**

"Next I use _Mizuki's_ effect! By detaching an xyz material, once per turn I can special summon from my deck a level 3 or lower 'Reservoir' monster. Come out, _Reservoir Creator - Water maker Ageil_!"

 _Reservoir Creator - Water maker, Ageil_ (Ah-Gale) Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 600** Def: 300

"When _Ageil_ is special summoned from the deck, I can draw a card and if it's a monster, I get to add it to my hand." Iroha smiled as she revealed a monster. "When this card is drawn by a monster effect I can special summon it: _Reservoir Conservancy - Preserved Rose_!"

Reservoir Conservancy - Preserved Rose Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 1300** Def: 1400

"Also I chain this monster effect to Ageil's summon from the deck. When a 'Reservoir' monster is special summoned from my deck I can special summon this card from my hand: _Reservoir Preservation - Serra_!"

Reservoir Preservation - Serra Att: Water lvl.3 **Atk: 1200** Def: 1400

Mixie's eyes widened. She then smirked. " _I see. Mirachui, Relia, and Serra were the three cards that she was looking at in her starting hand. Amazing! I thought she would use them in separate turns but she found a way to use them all in one!_ " Mixie smiled widely, in amazement.

"I overlay _Ageil_ , _Rose_ , and _Serra_ together! My three level 3s!"

Chant~ Eternal Sword, grant peace throughout the land and find your rightful owner. For once you do, the power will turn into our strength to create a new revolution within our fields!

"Xyz summon, _Reservoir Chronicle -_ _Water Structure, Mizuhime_!"

Reservoir Chronicle - Water Structure, Mizuhime Att: Water Rank.3 **Atk: 2200** Def: 2600

Mixie watched in amazement as Iroha now had two xyz's on the field and a level 4 monster in attack mode while still having three cards in her hand. "Go, _Mizuhime_! Attack Mixie-senpai's _Envy Roselia_!"

2200 vs. 1500

Mixie smirked causing Iroha to become startled. "I activate the normal trap _Time Frame_! Now while I control an ' _Envy Roselia_ ' monster on the field, I can release it to special summon ' _Envy Rosetta_ ' from my deck! This special summon is treated as a summoning by _Envy Rosetta's_ effect!"

Iroha's eyes widened. "What!?"

Envy Rosetta lvl.7 Att: Earth **Atk: 4400** Def: 0

"4400 Atk!?" Iroha said in shock as Mixie smirked. Iroha then smiled, surprising Mixie. " _Mizuhime's_ effect; when it declares an attack on a monster I can negate that monster's effect and if the monster had higher Atk, it's switched to defense position then the attack is ended OR if it had lower Atk, that monster is automatically destroyed! Since your monster has higher Atk, my monster's attack is negated but your monster switches to defense!" Iroha explained.

Envy Rosetta **Def: 0**

Iroha smirked. "Take that! _Mizuki_ attack _Rosetta_!"

2200 vs. 0

"You take me too lightly, Iroha-chan! I activate the effect of _Time Frame_ from my graveyard!"

"Again!?"

"During the turn I used this card, if _Envy Rosetta_ was destroyed the same turn and I control no other cards during that time, I can end the battle phase!" Mixie explained. Iroha sucked her teeth in frustration.

"I set three cards. Turn end."

"At the end phase of that turn, I can special summon ' _Envy Rosetta_ ', and once again, this summon is treated as a summoning by _Envy Rosetta's_ effect." Mixie explained.

Envy Rosetta lvl.7 Att: Earth **Atk: 4400** Def: 0

Iroha's eyes widened as she realized something. " _Don't tell me...!? She purposely wasted a few cards in her hand so that she could revive Rosetta!?_ "

Mixie smile when she realized that Iroha had caught up to her plan. " _I still have a few tricks up my sleeve._ "

Tsuren vs. Yoruno

"Draw!" Yoruno looked at her hand. "I normal summon _Tempest Cross Slash_!"

Tempest X (Cross) Slash lvl.3 Att: Earth **Atk: 1300** Def: 1900

A man appeared in a brown mantle, with a brown top hat on. He grinned as he hovered in the air; crossing his arms at shoulder level with a gun held in his right hand and a sword in his left hand. There was a green line from the bottom left of his neck that went up his cheeks, to his eyes. Suddenly the line went into the man's eyes, which surprised Tsuren as the man's eyes glowed green. The bottom portion of his sclera was covered slightly by a green line that didn't seem to hurt at all.

"Wow, that looks so cool!" Tsuren expressed excitedly. He then looked at it with a confused expression on his face. On the card, the monster type said _Spellcaster_ but it looked more like a Warrior. "Shouldn't that card be a _Warrior_?" Tsuren wondered, allowing Yoruno to smirk.

"No; look at the card more closely." Yoruno replied. Tsuren looked down at Yoruno's duel disk which caused his eyes to slowly widen as he noticed: the card began to _change_ ; the card art started to look different. The text was different and more importantly, the stats were different. The card no longer said _Spellcaster_ as a monster type; instead, it now said _Warrior_.

Tsuren looked up and his eyes widened further as he noticed the man's expression had changed. The man had a serious frown on his face and was looking down at his enemy, which was Tsuren. What else changed were the figure's eyes; his left eye was normal but now there were purple lines coming from his neck to the bottom of his right eye. The purple lines entered the bottom portion of his sclera and his eye glowed purple.

"What…?" Tsuren was confused.

"This is unique to the ' _Tempest_ ' archetype; _Dualism ability_!"

"Dualism... ability...?" Tsuren questioned.

"They can change their abilities within battle. However, they must remain in that form for the rest of the turn I use the effect and can only change forms on my turn. Their first form is the originals, known as _purist form_. Then the second form… that is _Tempest Avail_!"

" _Tempest Avail_... Sounds powerful." Tsuren admitted.

"Indeed, but let's continue the duel." Yoruno replied. The _X Slash_ monster then turned back into its _Purist form_ , which confused Tsuren.

"Wait, aren't you going to keep it in _that_ form?" Tsuren wondered.

Yoruno shook her head. "In order to activate _Tempest Avail_ there has to be a certain requirement that's met; I just wanted to show you how it looks." Yoruno replied in a gentle tone as she smiled warmly at Tsuren, to his surprise. Tsuren then smiled.

" _I see. Just like Ame, Iroha, and Mixie… she's someone who enjoys dueling from the bottom of their heart!_ " Tsuren smiled as he looked up at his great silver dragon and then forward to Yoruno. " _Well then I won't hold back!_ "

"I activate the monster effect of _Tempest Air Gale_ from my hand! If I control only one level 4 or lower monster on the field, I can special summon this card from my hand!"

Tempest Air Gale lvl.4 Att: Earth **Atk: 1600** Def: 1400

" _X Slash's_ effect; once per turn I can place a spell counter on every face-up level 4 or lower monster I have that can have spell counters placed onto it!"

X slash & Air Gale's spell counters: 1

"Not enough..." Yoruno muttered, making Tsuren wonder. "I activate the normal spell _Tempest Province_! If I control a level 3 or lower 'Tempest' monster I can change that monster's levels into the same amount of ranks. Then if I do, I can special summon a 'Tempest' monster that has twice the level of that monster. I change _X slash_ from a level 3 to a rank 3, so therefore I can special summon a level 6 'Tempest' monster from my deck. That monster cannot attack, activate its effect, and it must be used for a xyz summon while on the field by this effect if I can xyz summon with it. Come out, _Tempest Revolver_!"

Tempest Revolver lvl.6 Att: Wind **Atk: 2300** Def: 1400

"I have a bad feeling about all these different levels..." Tsuren mumbled.

 _X slash & Air Gale's_ spell counters: 2

Yoruno smiled. " _Air Gale's_ condition is met; if it has 2 spell counters on it, I can evolve it!"

"Oh no!"

" _Tempest Avail_!"

(Tempest) Air Gale lvl.5 **Atk: 2200** Def: 1900

Tsuren noticed that the 'Tempest' in _Air Gale's_ name became highlighted in a red color so as to symbolize it changing forms.

"I set two cards. Turn end." Yoruno said. She then sighed depressingly. " _I couldn't do anything because of that high Atk monster...!_ " Yoruno then watched as _X Slash's_ rank changed back to levels. She then smiled. " _Well, I did the best that I could for this turn._ "

Mixie vs. Iroha

"Draw!" Mixie then looked at her hand. "While I have 'Envy Rosetta' on the field, if it was special summoned by its own effect, I can release it to special summon this monster from my hand!"

Chant~ Noble woman who has found the stone, inherit its power and create the source of all that comes forth!

"I special summon _Envy Translation, Rosaria Pandorum_!"

Envy Translation, Rosaria Pandorum lvl.11 Att: Light **Atk: 1300** Def: 1000

A beautiful lady with long blonde hair in a white dress appeared; she wore a white mini hat and had a radiant smile on her face. Her blue eyes showed truth; honesty in her eyes as she understood everything. "Rosaria, she is a noble woman who is willing to accept the truth and bears anyone's sins in her arms." Mixie looked up to her right at Rosaria and smiled. She then looked forward seriously. " _Rosaria_ attack _Midokashi_!" Mixie shouted.

1300 vs. 2500

"What!? My two xyz's, _Mizuki_ and _Mizuhime_ have more atk!" Iroha shouted in confusion. Mixie smirked.

"I activate the quick-play spell card _Envy Wall, Thorn suppression_! If an xyz monster I control is battling another monster, if the attacked monster has 1000 or more atk than my monster, I can double my monster's atk until the end of the battle phase! That's not all; the opposing monster's effect is negated this turn and no spell or traps can activate to this card in response!" Mixie shouted.

2600 vs. 2500

Iroha: 4000-100=3900

Iroha frowned as her strongest monster currently on the field got destroyed, leaving her with two xyz monsters that both currently had 2200 atk.

"When _Rosaria Pandorum_ successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle I can draw a card. I set three cards. Turn end." Mixie said.

Iroha looked at _Pandorum_ , in wonder. "Um, Mixie, why does _Rosaria_ have such low stats?" Iroha wondered.

Mixie smiled. "The reason for that is because it has a powerful effect. I'll give you a warning: defeat me within your _next_ 3 turns." Mixie spoke as she smirked. Iroha smiled.

" _Interesting...!_ "

Tsuren vs. Yoruno

"Draw!" Tsuren looked at his field, then at his hand. " _She has two set cards. I have to be careful._ "

Tsuren pulled a card out. "I normal summon _Silhouette Signal Wave_!"

Silhouette Signal Wave Att: Earth lvl.3 **Atk: 1500** Def: 1400

"When this is normal summoned I can discard a 'Silhouette' monster from my hand to special summon a level 3 or lower 'Silhouette' monster with the same Atk or Def as my discarded monster, from my deck. I discarded Silhouette Everest from my hand, which had 400 def so I special summon _Silhouette RoundHouse_!"

Silhouette RoundHouse Att: Dark lvl.3 **Atk: 900** Def: 400

"When this card is special summoned I can draw one card and reveal it to my opponent; if that card is a monster that is level 3 or lower, I can special summon that monster from my hand, but if that's not the case I have to discard it!" Tsuren drew and revealed a monster as he slowly grinned. "Come out!"

Silhouette Mountpeak Att: Earth lvl.3 **Atk: 600** Def: 0

"Now I overlay my three level 3s: _Mountpeak_ , _RoundHouse_ , and _Signal Wave_!"

Rank 3 Chant~ A world brought in despair; the phantasm spreads out through that world until light will shine again. Until that day, survive, feather of the heroes!

"Xyz summon, _Silhouette Revise - Light in Shadow_!"

Silhouette Revise - Light in Shadow Att: Dark Rank.3 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2300

A dark colored silhouette of a lizard with a strange crater in the middle of its body appeared as it began to leap from wall to wall.

"Xyz unison!" Tsuren shouted. The lizard went in front of _Dai Ginryu_ ; disappearing at the chest of its armor where waves were now emitting from. The waves made shattering sounds as it transformed Dai Ginryu's armor; the silver armor became thinner and most of it was now covering around its shoulders. The lines had turned red and the armor turned into a dark grayish color which made the dragon seem more mature. "At this time, their atk's are combined and the xyz materials of _Light in Shadow_ move onto _Dai Ginryu_!"

Dai Ginryu Atk: 3200+2400= **5600**

Yoruno's eyes widen in surprise. "6 Xyz materials!?"

" _Dai Ginryu_ attack _Tempest X Slash_!"

5600 vs. 1300

"4300 damage. Take that!" Tsuren shouted; smiling in victory.

Yoruno smirked. "I activate _Tempest Shuffle_ ; a continuous trap! When a 'Tempest' monster I control is targeted for an attack, during the first time that monster was attacked I can send the top 2 cards of my deck to the graveyard; if any monster is revealed the attack is negated." Yoruno explained as she then sent the top two cards of her deck to the graveyard and smiled cheerfully when a monster was sent to the graveyard.

Tsuren grinned. "At the end of the battle phase my _Dai Ginryu_ can change forms!" Tsuren declared.

Yoruno's eyes widen in surprise. "A monster similar to the 'Tempest' series!?"

The dragon slowly grew in size as its arms and legs started to change; it now stood on four feet like a dog, and its armor had broken, creating red particles. The red particles went towards the dragon's eyes causing its pupils to change a green color as its body was slowly being revealed. The dragon roared; its armor reappeared slightly in front of its tail, where two big pieces of the armor also stuck back like the wings of a jet. Two armor pieces went down below the dragon's back and in front of its tail; the two small pieces formed triangle where blue flames emitted out as thrusters allowing him to move faster. The area around the dragon began to burn and speed up his change. The dragon was now more of a dog or wolf.

Yoruno's eyes widen in shock as she saw its card name slightly changed.

Completed Red Silhouette - Dai Gin Ookami (Big Silver Wolf) Att: Earth Rank.11 **Atk: 3200** Def: 2900

"What just happened…?" Yoruno questioned.

"At the end of my battle phase I can change it into the _Wolf form_. Monster effect; if I were to use the effect of an 'Xyz Unison', once per duel, I can activate its unison effect to destroy a card on the field, without paying the cost. So I don't have to send my xyz union to the grave just to destroy one card. I use _Gin Ookami's_ effect; destroy the other face-down!" Tsuren shouted. Yoruno frowned as the card was destroyed allowing Tsuren to smirk in triumph. "Turn end."

Yoruno smirked. "You're fun to duel against, Tsuren."

"Thanks."

"But, this isn't the limit to my _Reservoirs_."

"Is that so? Tsuren questioned as he smiled. " _Bring it, Yoruno!_ "

"Now I'll show you… why you can't beat my deck!"

Mixie vs. Iroha

"Draw!" Iroha looked at card in her hand then smiled. "I activate _C-Mal Exclusive Rank-Up-Magic - Small Malrevise_! With this I can rank up a 'Reservoir' xyz monster I control by up to two ranks! I change my rank 3 _Reservoir Chronicle - Water Holder, Mizuki_ into a Rank 5!"

Rank 5 Chant~ The holder of water, transcend a stationary state and improve your abilities to help protect the world!

"Xyz summon _Reservoir Chronicle Orchestra - Water cherisher, Mizuki_!"

Reservoir Chronicle Orchestra- Water cherisher, Mizuki Att: Water Rank.5 **A-tk: 2300** Def: 2500

"Monster effect; once per turn I can detach an xyz material from this card and target another monster on the field; that targeted monster is destroyed and the player controlling that monster takes damage equal to its original Atk!"

" _She's trying to get rid of my Rosaria!_ " Mixie realized. "I activate the counter trap _Envy Resolution_! If a monster effect targets an 'Envy' monster I control I can negate that monster effect, and if my opponent has three or more spell/trap cards on the field I can destroy one of them! I negate _Mizuki's_ effect and destroy the face-down spell/trap to your right!" Mixie shouted.

Iroha gritted her teeth. "After I use its effect and targeted a monster, I can then choose a monster in my opponent's graveyard and banish it. Afterwards, I can special summon a 'Reservoir Chronicle' monster from my deck that's the same level as the banished monster. I choose your level 4 _Envy Roselia_ to banish!" Iroha shouted with a smirk on her face.

"I activate the continuous trap _Envy Respiration_ ; when this card is activated I can send an 'Envy' monster from my deck to my graveyard and then my opponent verifies the top 4 cards of my deck after it's shuffled." Mixie explained. Mixie then showed Iroha the top 4 cards of her deck.

" _It's like she's completely controlling this duel. I don't even know what those 4 cards do..._ " Iroha looked down sadly.

"Then, if I have 3 or more 'Envy' monsters after I used this effect, any card effects that would target a card in the graveyard are negated." Mixie explained. She then sighed in relief. " _That was a close call; she was almost going to initiate three processes just from detaching one xyz material. She would've destroyed my monster, inflict damage, banish a monster in my graveyard, and special summon one monster from her deck with the same level; so she actually could have done four things. After that, she could still attack with her two xyz's! This is getting dangerous..._ " Mixie determined.

" _Mizuhime_ attacks your _Rosaria_!"

2200 vs. 1300

" _Mizuhime's_ effect; when it declares an attack on a monster I can negate the opposing monster's effect. Since your monster has lower atk, it's automatically destroyed!" Iroha explained cheerfully.

"I activate the normal trap _Envy Protection_! While I control only one 'Envy' monster on the field, I can end the battle phase and then if I have one or less cards in my hand I can draw a card!"

"Turn end." Iroha said as she smiled in challenge. Mixie smiled in return. Then, her expression changed into a serious one.

" _Will I have to use Envoy circle…?_ "

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Cards of the week:**_

Tsuren vs. Yoruno

 **Silhouette Burst Changer - Dai Ginryu** ( **Big Silver Dragon** ) Att: Earth Rank.11 Atk: 3200 Def: 2900

Three level 11s

1-At the end of your battle phase this card can change forms (Wolf form).

2-By detaching a xyz material, choose one face-up card on the field and negate its effects.

3-By detaching a xyz material(s), this card gains 800 atk for each one detached until the end phase of this turn.

4-While this card has no xyz materials, if a card effect were to destroy spell/traps you control, you can choose one spell/trap you control: negate its destruction.

 _Attack Name:_ Obsolete Red Flare

 _ **APPEARANCE:**_ The dragon looked similar to _Wind-gazed Illusionary Dragon_ but a whole lot bigger; it was around the size of _Moving Destructive Weapon, Assinaru the Illusionary Fear_. Similar to _Illusionary dragon_ , this monster stood upright with silver armor on, and it had blue lines instead of white ones. The dragon's eyes were yellow like _Radiant Falcon's_ , instead of being red like _Illusionary dragon's_. The dragon looked like it could stand up but was instead on all fours like a dog, at the side of Tsuren, despite being somewhat cramped in the hallway. The dragon suddenly lost its dragon appearance and now it looked more like a dog; its armor moved outwards; its blade-like shapes becoming swords. The head of the dragon turned into something similar to a beast's head as it was covered in armor and the dragon's eyes began to darken.

( **Completed Red Silhouette - Dai Gin Ookami** ( **Big Silver Wolf)** Att: Earth Rank.11 Atk: 3200 Def: 2900

1-If you were to use the effect of an 'Xyz unison' once per duel, you can use its effect to destroy a card on the field without having to pay the cost.

2-During your opponent's turn, once per turn, you can negate an attack against this card and take 800 damage instead by detaching an xyz material from this card.

3-During your standby phase return this card to its Dragon form.

 _ **APPEARANCE:**_ The dragon slowly grew in size as its arms and legs started to change; it now stood on four feet like a dog, and its armor had broken, creating red particles. The red particles went towards the dragon's eyes causing its pupils to change a green color as its body was slowly being revealed. The dragon roared; its armor reappeared slightly in front of its tail, where two big pieces of the armor also stuck back like the wings of a jet. Two armor pieces went down below the dragon's back and in front of its tail; the two small pieces formed triangle where blue flames emitted out as thrusters allowing him to move faster. The area around the dragon began to burn and speed up his change. The dragon was now more of a dog or wolf.

Rank 11 Chant~ Descendants towards the revelations of the light and darkness, transcend through monetary ages and become a symbol within all revolutions!

 **Tempest X (Cross) Slash** Att: Earth lvl.3 Atk: 1300 Def: 1900

EFFECT:

1-Once per turn, you can place a spell counter on every face-up level 4 or lower monster you control that can have spell counters placed on them. During your standby phase, increase this monster's level and spell counter by 1.

 _ **APPEARANCE**_ _:_ A man appeared in a brown mantle, with a brown top hat on. He grinned as he hovered in the air, crossing his arms at shoulder level as he held a gun in his right hand and a sword in his left hand. There was a green line from the bottom left of his neck that went up his cheeks, to his eyes. Suddenly the line went into the man's eyes, which surprised Tsuren as the man's eyes glowed green. The bottom portion of his sclera was covered slightly by a green line that didn't seem to hurt at all.

 **Tempest avail** = 10 spell counters

 **(Tempest)** **X Slash** Att: Earth lvl.6 Atk: 2300 Def: 2200

 _Effects undetermined_

 _ **APPEARANCE**_ _:_ The man had a serious frown on his face and was looking down at his enemy. What else changed were the figure's eyes; his left eye was normal but now there were purple lines coming from his neck to the bottom of his right eye. The purple lines entered the bottom portion of his sclera and his eye glowed purple.

Mixie vs. Iroha

 **Reservoir Chronicle Orchestra - Water cherisher, Mizuki** Att: Water Rank.5 Atk: 2300 Def: 2500

Three level 5s

1-Once per turn you can detach an xyz material from this card and target another monster on the field; that monster is destroyed and the player that controlled it takes damage equal to its original Atk. Afterwards, you can banish a monster from your opponent's graveyard and special summon a "Reservoir Chronicle" monster from your deck with the same level as the banished monster.

Rank 5 Chant~ The holder of water, transcend a stationary state and improve your abilities to help protect the world!

 **Time Frame** (Normal trap)

1-While you control an "Envy Roselia" monster on the field, you can release it to special summon an "Envy Rosetta" from your deck; this special summon is treated as a summoning by the effect of "Envy Rosetta".

2-During the turn you activated this card, if "Envy Rosetta" is destroyed while you have no other cards on the field: you can end the battle phase of this turn.

3-During the end phase: you can special summon an "Envy Rosetta" from your graveyard. This summon is treated as a summoning by the effect of "Envy Rosetta".


	13. Ame vs The Figure

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 13: Ame vs. The Figure

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

* _ **Notes**_ *

Written in order of which they are mentioned previous chapter(s):

 **Xyz Unison** : The ability to equip an xyz monster onto another xyz monster. The equipped monster gains Atk equal to the original Atk of the xyz monster equipped to it. The equipped monster often gains a new effect. By detaching the xyz unison, one can target a card on the field and destroy it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, a player can destroy the xyz unison instead.

 **Everlast Unison** : Exclusive to the "Chronicle" Series; an effect where a player simultaneously equips 5 cards to their xyz monster. The xyz monster with this given effect is usually the "ace" of that _Chronicle_ deck.

* _ **New notes**_ *

 **Dualism ability/Tempest avail** (Exclusive to the "Tempest" Series) **:** The ability of a "Tempest" monster to _form change_ by removing a certain amount of spell counters on it that's required as written in the monster's "Change" text.

 **Xyz Circlet** (Mentioned by Ame.) **:** _Details not specified._

 **Orchestra Circle** (Exclusive to the "Dark Chronicle" Xyz Series) **:** "Once per duel" monster effects that are said to bring a turnabout within a game or even create an OTK. The figure has only used this on Ame and only after he has considered her to be a worthy opponent.

 **Envoy Circle** (Exclusive to the "Envoy" and "Envy" Series. Mentioned by Mixie): _Details not specified._

 _Author's Note: Decided that putting all three duels in one chapter may have been too long so I put the third one in here. However, next chapter will have the conclusion to all three duels, and they shouldn't be too lengthy after this._

 **Insert OP song**

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

Ame looked around in the darkened hallway. She stopped when she saw a person standing in front of her, a few meters away, with their back facing her. The figure turned around; he looked much younger than most people at the Academy.

"Do you want to become stronger…?" The figure asked.

"What do you mean?" Ame questioned.

"At this rate, you'll be the weakest link to your team. Are you sure you want to remain like that?" The figure asked.

"My _team_...?" Ame wondered.

"You should know very well; your very existence is burdening, and you yourself do not want to be with a dangerous existence. It's because you're not strong enough that you're being pushed into danger." The figure spoke. Ame recalled how she had barely beat Tsuren, but if she were to duel him again, when he becomes devoured by darkness, she wouldn't stand a chance against him and she would eventually meet her end.

Ame looked up seriously to the figure. "Are you saying you'll help me get stronger?"

The figure shook his head. "That's something you have to determine on your own. However, I can give you some assistance. Duel me."

Without question, Ame pulled up her duel disk. The figure smirked and activated his duel disk which glowed in the darkness with light blue contour lines as he turned his body to face her.

 _ **DUEL!**_

Ame vs. The Figure

"Ladies' first." The figure spoke. Ame nodded in response.

"Draw. I normal summon _Exclusive MindSweeper_!"

Exclusive MindSweeper Att: Earth lvl.4 **Atk: 1600** Def: 2100

"I set three cards. Turn end." Ame announced. The figure then grinned.

"A monster with 2100 Def but it's in attack mode? Obviously it's something, or is that a bluff?" The figure

Spoke. Ame smiled as she teasingly waved the cards in her hand. "You'll have to find out, _little brother_." Ame said cheerfully. The figure then smirked.

"Heh~ so you do know who I am."

"You are my senpai in dueling after all."

"I see." The figure then got into a duel stance. "My turn, draw!" The figure shouted. He then looked at Ame's field. " _She has an effect monster on the field. Is it just a bluff? No; she might have an effect she can use in her hand or spell/trap card zone. In that case...!_ " The figure pulled out a single card. "I activate the normal spell _Dark Chronicle - Vice_! With this card, while I control no other spell, trap, or monsters I can special summon a level 9 _'Dark Chronicle_ ' monster from my deck!"

Ame's eyes widened. "A level 9 monster!?"

"Come out, _Dark Chronicle - Awaker_!"

Dark Chronicle - Awaker lvl.9 Att: Dark **Atk: 2700** Def: 2800

The figure smiled. "While on the field, my monster gains 100 Atk for each card in my graveyard!"

Awaker's Atk: 2700+100= **2800**

"Go! _Awaker_ attacks _Exclusive Mindsweeper_!" The figure declared. Ame then smirked.

"Naive! _Mindsweeper's_ effect; when it's targeted for an attack I can switch my monster to defense mode and move its atk points to its def until the end of this battle phase!"

Atk: 0 Def: 2100+1600= **3700**

2800 vs. 3700

Figure: 4000-900=3100

"Tch. I set three cards. Turn end." The figure then smirked as he looked up to Ame. " _Now, what will you do?_ "

Ame looked suspiciously at the figure. " _Strange; he wouldn't take damage without a reason._ " Ame then sighed. "What am I thinking? I wouldn't be able to stop it anyways..."

"You're sure going through a lot, aren't you?" The figure spoke.

Ame looked up at the figure, then smiled weakly. "I guess so..." Ame looked down to her deck. "Ever since I met Tsuren, my emotions have been keeping me awake during night and I want to know why he's so precious to me. Even if he holds darkness inside, something inside me tells me that I can't leave him alone; that I shouldn't." Ame then looked up; a determined expression on her face. "That's why… I have to become stronger; to protect those who are precious to me." Ame smiled afterwards. "And this deck has been here for me even in the toughest times. If I were to neglect my responsibilities now I would be destroying the bond I have with this deck."

"I see…"

"This deck will help bring back my memories, and for that reason I must become stronger!"

"That's good. You must become stronger in order to defeat the _true enemy_."

"Eh?"

"Let's go!" The figure shouted in challenge; sounding as if he smirked. Ame smirked in return.

"Yeah! My turn, draw!" Ame shouted, then observing her own hand. " _I could xyz summon..._ " Ame concluded. Her eyes then widened as a thought occurred to her. " _Don't tell me he attacked my monster knowing it wouldn't be destroyed and pretended to be dumb so that I could perform an xyz summon!?_ " The figure smiled causing Ame to glare at him. " _At least try to make it not so obvious…!_ "

"Ame-san."

"Y-Yes!?" Ame replied, startled. She was surprised since no one else she knew ever addressed her with ' _san_ ', a formality which meant someone you admire or see as your superior.

"There's a reason why I took damage; it's not just so you could xyz summon." The figure explained.

" _Just?_ " Ame considered what the figure had said. She then smirked. "Heh~" Ame smiled. " _Then I guess I'll help him reach that goal!_ " Ame determined as she looked at a certain card in her hand and pulled it out. "I activate the normal spell _Exclusive Seal's Box_! Now both players can send the top 10 cards of their deck to the graveyard; no cards can chain to this card's activation!" The figure gave Ame a confused look which made her smile in success. " _I knew it; he didn't think I would do this._ " The two then sent the top 10 cards of their deck to the graveyard. Afterwards, a red aura grew around _Awaker_ as it became stronger.

Dark Chronicle - Awaker Atk: 2800+1000= **3800**

Ame looked at the cards from the top of her deck, moving them one by one into her graveyard; she then smiled as she spotted a certain card. " _There it is!_ " Ame raised her duel disk in front of her, at a 90 degree angle. "At this time, I activate the effect of _Exclusive Ghost_ in my graveyard; if it's in the graveyard, once per duel, if I control at least one level 4 'Exclusive' monster on the field, I can xyz summon with a level 4 'Exclusive' monster on my field and with _Exclusive Ghost_ from my graveyard! Overlay!" Ame shouted as she looked up epically.

Chant~ Entwined roses of light, shattered fragments of darkness, merge into one and burn an image of victory into your allies! Let it become your strength!

"Xyz summon, _Fractured Exclusive - Anestia Victoria_!"

Fractured Exclusive - Anestia Victoria Rank.4 Att: Dark **Atk: 2300** Def: 1400

A beautiful lady with long blonde hair in a black dress appeared. She wore a black mini hat and had a daunting smile on her face; representing victory for her allies. Her yellow eyes showed _hardships_ , as if she had reached her final goal in which victory had been acquired. She was a true noble woman that has traveled with her allies to deepen her bonds with them, to understand more about other life forms, and to accept the world as it is. "Anestia, she is the noble, courageous lady that was willing to accept the truth and overcome any trial with her comrades. Just like how her sister has protected the land, she will accept the land and bear its truth." Ame looked up to her right as Anestia smiled. Ame smiled in response. She then looked forward seriously. "This is our true strength!"

"I see." The figure replied. He then looked up to Anestia questioningly. " _Fractured…?_ "

"Now I activate the Normal spell _X3E - Particle Envoy_! If I control an 'Anestia' xyz monster on the field, if I have 1 card in my hand after activating this card, I can draw two cards!" Ame drew two cards and then looked at her hand with a smile. "I activate the Normal spell _X3E - Matter Envy_! If I control a face-up xyz with 'Anestia' in its card name, I can target one monster on the field and destroy it!" Ame shouted. The figure gritted his teeth in frustration.

" _Dark Chronicle - Awaker's_ effect; if it were to be targeted by a card effect that destroys or banishes, I can have the effect target a different card even if the target is not correct; meaning the effect banishes or destroys the new targeted card, and I'll let you destroy this face-down!" The figure's hand went to the set spell/trap to his right and it was destroyed, leaving him only two set cards but he grinned. "Wow! You got me good!" He exclaimed. "I didn't think you would be this powerful! Now I know how you were able to stay alive for this long." Ame's eyes slowly widened from hearing his words.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Ame asked nervously, in shock.

"Hmm... I can't tell you right now but if you beat me I _might_ be able to tell you."

Ame smiled cheerfully. "Okay! That's a promise! I activate the secondary effect of _X3E - Matter Envoy_ ; if the monster I targeted was not destroyed by this effect, I can choose a card in my graveyard while I have 3 or less cards in my hand; by sending a card of the same type from my hand to the graveyard, I can add the taargeted card from my graveyard to my hand." Ame discarded a spell card and added a different one from her graveyard to her hand. "Now I activate the Normal Spell _X3E - Atom Exclusive_!"

"Another X3E card?!" The figure spoke in shock.

"If I control an xyz monster with 'Exclusive' in its card name, I can banish all its xyz materials."

"Eh? That's all?" The figure wondered. Ame then smiled.

"I activate _Rank-Up-Magic Garden Rose_!"

" _Rank-Up-Magic_!?"

Ame ranked up her _Anestia_ from a rank 4 into a rank 7, surprising the figure. " _Garden Rose_ has the ability to reconstruct the overlay network and xyz summon a monster that's 3 ranks above the xyz monster on the field that I target. However, if it's a _special xyz_ , like my monster, I can special summon a monster that's 5 through 7 ranks above that monster's rank!"

"A special xyz…?" The figure questioned.

"Hmm... it's kind of hard to explain and show but to make it easier, let's just say there are Xyz's that possess ' _Xyz Circlet_ '." Ame replied.

Rank 7 Chant~ Gentle breeze of the morning sky, revolve around this world and create a tilt towards the end!

"Xyz summon! _Gentle Exclusive Preserver, Anestia Venturer_!"

Gentle Exclusive Preserver, Anestia Venturer Rank.7 Att: Earth **Atk: 3300** Def: 2400

"First, Victoria into a Venturer?" The figure voiced out his surprise and amazement.

Ame smiled. "Her evolutions are never-ending! Venturer's effect; when this card is xyz summoned, if _Anestia_ is attached as an xyz material and there are no other xyz materials attached to this card, I can special summon a token that's treated as an 'Anestia' card!" Ame shouted. A token appeared on the field and its card suddenly turned black like a xyz then the card had become an 'Anestia'.

"Heh~ that's interesting; so the improved form calls out the past form huh." The figure noted.

" _Venturer_ could be xyz summoned from the extra deck while Anestia had no xyz materials but the Rank-Up-Magic had a useful effect so I ranked up with the spell." Ame explained. The figure smiled. " _Garden Rose's_ effect; while I have 1 or less cards in my hand after I ranked up, I can destroy all spell and traps on my opponent's side of the field!" Ame shouted. The figure then smirked.

"Normal trap from the graveyard activate! This is the card you sent to the graveyard before with your card effect; _Dark Chronicle - Rebirth Stone_! If a card effect activates that were to destroy card(s) I control I can negate that effect once per duel by banishing this card from my graveyard!" The figure explained. Ame clenched her left fist in frustration but then smiled which confused the figure. Suddenly the figure's eyes widened in surprise.

"What…?" Suddenly, a garden of roses appeared around them; behind Ame was a fountain and an opened gate was behind the figure.

" _Garden Rose_ has a special effect; after I ranked up using this card, it becomes a field spell!" Ame shouted with a smirk on her face. The figure dropped his jaw in utter shock. "Go, _Anestia_ attacks _Awaker_!" Ame shouted.

3300 vs. 3800

"What!?" The figure shouted in shock.

" _Garden Rose's_ effect; a monster cannot be destroyed by an attack it declares, and after damage calculation, the player owning that monster gains life points equal to how much damage they loss, then the attacked monster is banished!"

"Normal trap activate, _Dark Chronicle - Super Barrier_! If a card effect would banish, destroy, or negate a card(s), I can destroy that card and negate its effect!"

Ame smiled. "I was hoping you would do that. _Garden Rose_ cannot be negated and during the turn it is destroyed, until the end phase, even if it leaves the field, the effect of _Garden Rose_ remains active on the field! After this turn, _Garden Rose_ can be added to my hand once per duel when I want to rank up."

"However, it's still destroyed." The figure spoke.

"Still, thanks to _Garden Rose's_ effect, this turn, I can use its effect even if it's not on the field. So I gain the 500 life points I lost and your monster is banished!"

"Did you forget my monster's effect? I can choose another card on the field and banish or destroy that other card instead!" The figure smirked. " _Now I can use my face-down trap's effect because when it's banished-_ "

"Sorry, but I didn't just summon this certain monster just to show off! I activate _Anestia's_ effect; when a monster effect, spell, or trap activates that would affect a card on that respective player's side of the field, I can negate and destroy the card by detaching an xyz material!" Ame declared. The figure gritted his teeth as his monster was banished, leaving him only one set card which made him grin afterwards. "Turn end." Ame announced.

"I see. You were trying to get rid of my monster in the first place, and as you were conducting your turn, you didn't anticipate what my face-downs would do, but you countered them anyways. Intriguing. You have more talent than I thought." The figure complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ame said, bowing. The figure smirked.

"Now then, let me tell you an easy way to become better."

"Eh?"

"Draw!" The figure shouted. He stared intensively at his hand. Three cards in hand and only one set card on his side of the field. Regardless, he wasn't going to hold back. "If my opponent controls 2 or more xyz's, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Then, another card's effect is that if I have one other card or less in my hand, I can special summon this card from my hand!"

Dark Chronicle - Sure killer Att: Dark lvl.8 **Atk: 2000** Def: 1800

Dark Chronicle - Pain Supporter Att: Dark lvl.8 **Atk: 1800** Def: 2200

"With these two I overlay!"

Rank 8 chant~ Emissary of Darkness, let the shattered crystals guide you and when you finish your journey, all pieces will be connected! Now, go on forward towards the ambition of the future!

"Xyz summon, _Dark Chronicle Orchestra - Dark Lust Dragon_!"

Dark Chronicle Orchestra - Dark Lust Dragon Att: Dark Rank.8 **Atk: 2600** Def: 1800

" _Dark Lust Dragon's_ effect; by detaching 2 xyz materials while my opponent has three or less set spell/traps, once per turn I can destroy all my opponent's set spell/traps, plus a field spell they control!" The figure declared.

"I activate the Counter trap, _Exclusive Control_ ; if this card were to be destroyed by a card effect, I can activate this card! I can target one xyz monster I control and attach it to another xyz monster on the field as a Union, then the equipped monster gains Atk equal to the Union monster's original Atk! I equip _Anestia Victoria_ to _Anestia Venturer_ ; Fractured skill!" Ame shouted. A past image of _Anestia's_ old form appeared behind _Venturer_ as her Atk increased. "The Atk boost is permanent." Ame explained.

Anestia Venturer's Atk: 3300+2300= **5600**

"I activate the effect of the normal trap _Exclusive Frame_ from my graveyard! If it was destroyed by a card effect, I can add any card with 'Exclusive' in its card name into my hand." Ame added a card into her hand from her deck, giving her two cards in hand.

"Wow, it's like you're taking your turn right now rather than it being mines." The figure spoke honestly. Ame giggled.

"I guess so.".

"But, the _Dark Chronicle_ xyz's are special; they are a part of an _orchestra_ that resurrects this world in either glory or despair!"

"Eh?"

" _Dark Lust Dragon_! **Orchestra circle**!"

"Orchestra Circle?"

"It's an effect exclusive to the _Dark Chronicle_ 'Orchestra' monsters, which are the xyz's! Once per duel, they can use this special ability, as they are the creators of the worlds; this is _Orchestra circle_! _Dark Lust dragon_ can destroy monster card(s) face-up in the spell/trap card zone and attach them to itself as xyz materials! Then, for each one that was equipped to a monster, Dark Lust gains 800 Atk! Also, the effects of the monsters in the spell/trap card zone are negated until this effect resolves!" The figure shouted as he smirked in triumph. Ame watched in utter despair as her _Anestia_ in her spell/trap card zone got destroyed. She then looked up as _Dark Lust Dragon_ grew a black-purple aura around itself; suddenly enlarging in power and size.

Dark Lust Dragon's Atk: 2600+800= **3400**

"3400!? That's 100 atk more than my monster!" Ame said, in shock.

The figure smirked. " _Dark Lust Dragon_ attack! At this time, I activate my monster's effect; at its attack declaration, by detaching an xyz material my monster becomes unaffected by trap card effects that target this card, until the end of the battle!"

3400 vs. 3300

"I activate the effect of the trap card in my grave, that you sent there; _Exclusive Parry_!" Ame announced as she smirked.

"The third trap card that was sent to the graveyard!?" The figure spoke in surprise.

"When a monster I control is battling an opponent's monster, I can banish this card from my graveyard to stop the attack. Then, if I have one card or less in my hand, I can end the battle phase and draw a card!" Ame explained.

"At the end of my _Dark Lust Dragon's_ attack, if it declared an attack but no damage was taken from this card, I can place back the xyz materials I used for its effect into the xyz stack." The figure explained as he then smiled.

"So you wasted no cards at all... That's extremely useful." Ame noted.

"I activate from my hand _Rank-Magic Zero - Dark Chronicles~_ Now I target an xyz monster I control and I can summon a monster with half the added/subtracted amount of my monster's rank on the field. So, since my monster's rank 8, I can summon a rank 12 or rank 4 because that's half of my monster's rank added/subtracted!"

"Wait, so technically you could rank down too." Ame noted.

The figure smirked. "Yes; this is treated as a 'Rank-Down-Magic' and 'Rank-Up-Magic'. With this, I rank up into a Rank 12 and after my _Rank-Magic_ resolves, I can attach a monster from my deck to the special summoned card as an xyz material!"

Rank 12 Chant~ The purity of the skies having lost its form; you were close to giving into despair but you dwelled within the darkness until the light could shine once again. Now, regain the light with your own wings and gather the comrades that still bear arms!

"Chaos Xyz change, _Dark Chronicle Orchestra - Dark Lust Disastrous Dragon_!"

Dark Chronicle Orchestra - Dark Lust Disastrous Dragon Att: Dark Rank.12 **Atk: 3400** Def: 2800

"I activate _Disastrous Dragon's_ once per duel effect; Orchestra circle! By detaching 3 xyz materials I can inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for each card that was removed from their field this turn, but if I do that, I can't damage my opponent this turn by any other means." The figure explained. "Thankfully, you stopped my attack so no damage was done but your 3 traps, your field spell, and your Union monster is destroyed! Since that's 5 cards removed from your field, that's 5000 damage!"

"An OTK!?" Ame was shocked. Her expression then became tense. "I activate the effect of _Exclusive Kuribow_! If I were to take damage from a card effect, I can discard this card and gain life points equal to the amount of damage I would receive!" Ame shouted. She then sighed in relief as her life points increased.

Ame's life: 4000+5000= **9000**

"Next, If I have one or less cards in my hand, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard. I then verify the sent cards for any 'Exclusive' monster and I can add them to my hand." Ame explained as she sent the top three cards of her deck to the graveyard; adding two monsters to her hand afterwards.

"Oh well. After my monster uses its effect, it permanently gains 100 atk for each card removed from your field this turn which was 5 so that's 500 atk plus!" The figure shouted in triumph.

Disastrous Dragon's Atk: 3400+500= **3900**

"Turn end. Now _Disastrous Dragon's_ effect; at the start of the opponent's turn, until the end phase this monster gains 100 atk for each card in my graveyard!" The figure declared. Ame's eyes widened in terror as _Disastrous Dragon's_ black-purple aura grew big enough to cloud the other side of the hallway they were in.

Disastrous Dragon's Atk: 3900+1700= **5600**

"First I got _Venturer_ to have 5600 atk and now his monster has that much!? Not only that, my _Venturer_ now only has 3300 atk!" Ame noted. " _What do I do?_ "

* * *

 _ **Cards of the week:**_

Ame vs. The Figure

 **Exclusive MindSweeper** Att: Earth lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 2100

1-When this card is targeted for an attack while in attack position, you may switch this card to defense position, and until the end of the battle phase, add this monster's Atk to its Def. Your opponent cannot activate trap cards in response to this effect and the battle continues.

2-During each of your opponent's turns, your opponent must attack this card with at least one monster they control.

 **Dark Chronicle - Awaker** Att: Dark lvl.9 Atk: 2700 Def: 2800

1-This monster gains 100 atk for each card in your graveyard.

2-If this card were to be targeted by a card effect that would destroy or banish a card, you can make that effect target another card on your side of the field (this effect works even if the new card type/target is incorrect).


	14. Gather! Complete, Team Remnants Part II

Yugioh Chronicles: Remnant of the Dragons

Episode 14: Gather! Complete, Team Remnants Part II

Omamori Himari: Beam my Beam (Opening)

Photokano/utakano: Smile F (ED)

* _ **Notes**_ *

Written in order of which they are mentioned previous chapter(s):

 **Xyz Unison** : The ability to equip an xyz monster onto another xyz monster. The equipped monster gains Atk equal to the original Atk of the xyz monster equipped to it. The equipped monster often gains a new effect. By detaching the xyz unison, one can target a card on the field and destroy it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, a player can destroy the xyz unison instead.

 **Everlast Unison** : Exclusive to the "Chronicle" Series; an effect where a player simultaneously equips 5 cards to their xyz monster. The xyz monster with this given effect is usually the "ace" of that _Chronicle_ deck.

* _ **New notes**_ *

 **Dualism ability/Tempest avail** (Exclusive to the "Tempest" Series) **:** The ability of a "Tempest" monster to _form change_ by removing a certain amount of spell counters on it that's required as written in the monster's "Change" text.

 **Xyz Circlet** (Mentioned by Ame.) **:** _Details not specified._

 **Orchestra Circle** (Exclusive to the "Dark Chronicle" Xyz Series) **:** "Once per duel" monster effects that are said to bring a turnabout within a game or even create an OTK. The figure has only used this on Ame and only after he has considered her to be a worthy opponent.

 **Envoy Circle** (Exclusive to the "Envoy" and "Envy" Series. Mentioned by Mixie): _Details not specified._

 **Insert OP song**

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

Tsuren vs. Yoruno

Yoruno smirked. "You're fun to duel against, Tsuren."

"Thanks."

"However, this isn't the limit to my _Reservoirs_."

"Is that so? Tsuren questioned as he smiled. " _Bring it, Yoruno!_ "

"Now I'll show you… why you can't beat my deck!" Yoruno declared. "Draw! At the start of my standby phase, all of my monsters' effects activate! First is _Tempest X Slash's_ effect; its level is increased by one and I can add one spell counter to it!"

Tempest X slash's counters: 3

"Second, _(Tempest) Air Gale_ can increase its level by one and it gains two spell counters!"

(Tempest) Air Gale lvl.6 Spell Counters: 2

"Third, _Tempest Revolver's_ effect; once per duel, during my standby phase, I can have this card gain spell counters equal to its level!"

Tempest Revolver's Spell Counters: 6

"Now by using 10 Spell Counters on the field, my _Tempest X Slash_ meets its requirement! Tempest avail!" Yoruno shouted. Tsuren frowned.

" _This is bad...!_ "

(Tempest) X Slash lvl.6 Att: Earth **Atk: 2300** Def: 2200

Tsuren noticed that _Tempest Revolver_ still had one spell counter on it, which made Yoruno smile. Yoruno continued speaking. "He needs two spell counters to change forms, but I'm not going to do that since it's good enough. Now I overlay my three level 6s: _(Tempest) X Slash_ , _(Tempest) Air Gale,_ and _Tempest Revolver_!" Yoruno declared.

Rank 6 Chant~ An eternal rhythm calls out the melody that creates the everlasting synchronization between worlds. Become the Harmony that links the two chains that are apart!

"Xyz summon, _Tempest Quota - E Gaoryu (E Roaring Dragon)_!"

Tempest Quota - E Gaoryu Rank.6 Att: Wind **Atk: 2900** Def: 2700

"I activate _Rank-Up-Magic - Burning Tempest Flames_ ; now I can choose a rank 3, 6, 9, or 12 xyz monster I control and xyz summon a monster with three ranks higher than that card's rank. At the same time, if I rank up into a monster with the first monster's name in its card text, I can change it into its evolved state from the beginning!"

"What!?" Tsuren questioned, in shock. " _Tempest avail from the beginning!?_ "

Rank 9 Chant~ Withering in this plain world, you lost all hope except the hope for the children of the future! Great Dragon, lend me your power and allow me to change this world!

"Xyz summon, _Tempest Reliever - Egoist Dragon_ , and now into its evolved state, Tempest avail!"

Tsuren noticed that for the _Tempest_ xyz monsters', when they changed into the second form, instead of 'Tempest _'_ being highlighted red, it was the 'Egoist' part, which was originally just the letter 'E' in the xyz's past form.

Tempest Reliever - Egoist Dragon Rank.9 **Atk: 3600** Def: 3300

"'Tempest' Xyz monsters can't change into their second form unless they rank up." Yoruno explained.

"Ho~ thanks for telling me something interesting." Tsuren replied. " _I see; that's why the E had nothing else; because the ranked up form shows what that letter of the xyz stood for... Interesting!_ "

"Monster effect; when this card is xyz summoned by using a 'Rank-Up-Magic' I can destroy all cards on my opponent's side of the field!" Yoruno declared. Tsuren's eyes widen in shock.

"My xyz union's effect; I send it to the grave to prevent my _Dai Gin Ookami_ from being destroyed! Next I activate the normal trap _Silhouette Rescue_! If a set spell/trap I control would be destroyed by a card effect I can destroy this card instead, and my previous targeted card becomes unaffected by other card effects this turn, thankfully!" Tsuren expressed in content as he smiled.

Yoruno then smirked, surprising Tsuren. "After that, if my opponent still has cards on their field they take 300 damage for each card left on their field!" Yoruno shouted victoriously.

Tsuren: 4000-600=3400

" _Egoist Dragon_ attacks your _Ookami_ , and since it has no xyz union, its original atk is lower than my monster's!" Yoruno explained.

3600 vs. 3200

" _Dai Gin Ookami's_ effect; if it were targeted for an attack by a monster I can negate the attack and I instead take 800 damage by detaching a xyz material!" Tsuren explained.

Tsuren's life: 3400-800=2600

Yoruno whispered something that Tsuren could slightly hear. "You felt for it."

"What!?" Tsuren spoke in shock.

" _Egoist Dragon's_ effect; after this card's attack declaration, if my opponent still has a monster on the field with atk difference that's 1200 or less compared to my card, I can detach a material from my monster and commence another attack. I have three xyz materials so I'll attack three more times! _**Egoist Dreams**_!"

"Then I activate my _Gin Ookami's_ effect three more times!" Tsuren declared.

Tsuren: 2600-2400=200

"AHHHH!" Tsuren shouted then he gritted his teeth. " _She got rid of four of my xyz materials already just by detaching three of her own...!_ "

"I set a card. Turn end." Yoruno declared.

Yoruno's field: An attack position rank 9 xyz monster, continuous trap, and a set card.

Hand: 0

Life: 4000

Mixie vs. Iroha

Iroha's Life: 3900

Hand: 0

Field: Two face-up attack position xyz monsters, and two set spell/traps

Mixie's Life: 4000

Hand: 2

Field: A face-up attack position monster and a face-up continuous trap

"Draw!" Mixie looked at her hand then onto her field. "During each of my standby phases after this card was summoned, _Rosaria_ gains 1000 atk!"

Rosaria's Atk: 1300+1000= **2300**

"The same atk as my _Mizuki_ but 100 atk more than _Mizuhime_..." Iroha muttered. Mixie smirked.

"No; at this time I use the effect of my continuous trap _Envy Respiration_! Once during each of my draw phases I can send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard after I draw. Then, for each monster sent to the graveyard this turn I can choose one monster and give them 100 atk." Mixie revealed a monster that was sent to the graveyard.

Rosaria's atk: 2300+100= **2400**

"Go _Rosaria Pandorum_ , attack _Mizuki_!" Mixie commanded. Iroha then smiled to Mixie's surprise.

2400 vs. 2300

"I activate the normal trap card _Eternal Lotus_! Now whenever a 'Chronicle' monster is targeted for an attack I can redirect that attack to another monster. Now you'll attack my _Reservoir Chronicle - Water Structure, Mizuhime_!"

2400 vs. 2200

Iroha smirked. Mixie felt tense as she felt something bad was about to happen. " _Mizuhime's_ effect; when it is targeted by a trap card effect I can target another card on the field; until the end of this turn, that card's effects are negated and it cannot chain to the effect of this card! Furthermore, when this card is targeted for an attack I can detach an xyz material from this card to have this monster gain 100 atk times its rank!" Iroha explained.

Rank: 3

Atk: 2200+300= **2500**

2400 vs. 2500

"I use the other effect of my _Envy Respiration_! If an 'Envy' monster I control would be destroyed I can destroy this card instead! AHH!" Mixie screamed as she took damage.

Mixie: 4000-100=3900

Iroha grinned. "What a coincidence; we both have 3900 life points."

Mixie smiled. "I guess you're right. I set two cards. Turn end."

Mixie: 3900

Hand: 0

Field: An attack position monster, and two set spell/traps

"Draw." Iroha spoke. "I activate the effect of _Mizuki_ again; by detaching an overlay unit I get rid of your _Rosaria_ and you'll take damage equal to its original Atk!" Iroha shouted. "At this time, I also activate the trap card _Archeries Reservoir_ ; I can chain this card to the activation of another card. I can choose a set spell/trap on the field and automatically destroy it, and the effect of counter traps cannot chain to this card's activation!" Iroha explained.

Mixie looked down emotionlessly as her set spell/trap got destroyed. The chain resolves, destroying her monster and her set spell/trap.

Mixie's Life: 3900-1300=2600

"Now, _Mizuki_ attack directly!"

2300 vs. 2600

Mixie looked up with a smile. "Sorry Iroha-chan! I couldn't use this trap earlier but since the previous chain resolved I can use it now! The effect of the normal trap in my graveyard, which you destroyed, _Envy Petals_! During the turn this card was sent to the graveyard by an opponent's card effect it gains this effect: by sending it to the top of my deck and shuffling my deck, I can then revive an 'Envy Rosetta' or 'Envy Translation, Rosaria Pandorum' onto the field! Next, if the trap card was sent to the graveyard during the same turn I use its effect I can gain life points equal to my monster's current Atk which is 1300 and my monster regains its Atk from its effect. Furthermore, this card is treated as being summoned via its own effect!"

Mixie: 2600+1300=3900

Rosaria Pandorum's Atk: 1300+1000= **2300**

Mixie smiled. "Seems like we're even."

"I activate _Chronicle Cost_ ; a quick-play spell card! When my opponent special summons a monster from their hand by its own card effect I can draw two cards!" Iroha looked down to the cards in her hand. "Next I activate the quick-play spell _Chronicle Boost Field_! I can choose one monster I control with 'Chronicle' in its name and until the end phase it gains 300 Atk for each card on the field but no other monsters I control can attack this turn; I choose Mizuki to gain Atk!"

 _Mizuki's_ Atk: 2300+1500= **3800**

"Attack!" Iroha shouted seriously.

3800 vs. 2300

" _I didn't want to use this...!_ " Mixie gritted her teeth in frustration. "I activate my face-down normal trap _Blooming Envy Restoration_! Now, until the end phase of this turn I can banish a monster on my field; if it was 'Envy Rosetta' or 'Envy Translation, Rosaria Pandorum', it is treated as being summoned by its own effect and still has its Atk boosts!" Mixie explained. Iroha's eyes widened as Mixie took a whole lot of damage as a result of banishing her own monster.

Mixie: 3900-3800=100

"T-Turn end..." Iroha said, in shock by Mixie's determination to win this duel with that monster.

"Now my monster returns! Draw! Next my monster gains 1000 atk during each of my standby phases!" Mixie shouted.

Rosaria Pandorum's Atk: 2300+1000= **3300**

" _Rosaria Pandorum_ attacks your _Mizuki_!" Mixie declared. Iroha smirked.

3300 vs. 2300

"You felt for it again, Mixie! I use the effect of _Mizuhime_ ; if I control an xyz monster with no materials I can attach the xyz monster to _Mizuhime_!" Iroha declared.

"What would the point be? Your _Mizuhime_ gains 100 atk times its rank by detaching an xyz material but at best it only reaches 2600." Mixie noted.

Iroha smirked. "I can do it more than once. Since I have 3 materials it would gain 900 atk, so it'll be 3200 atk."

"That's still not enough..."

"That's why when using effect of _Mizuhime_ to attach an xyz monster with no xyz materials on it I can rank up into a xyz with the attached xyz monster's name in the summoned monster's card text! Also, I can put the top card of my deck into the xyz stack as well!"

"What!? An xyz monster that allows you to rank up!?"

" _Xyz Circlet_! I rank up my _Mizuhime_ by using _Mizuki_!" Iroha declared.

Rank 7 Chant~ Now the point of Ice age has come near and the quest for new strength dawns. Now, awaken the hidden talent of the water and find the true purpose of your meaning!

"Xyz summon! Be reborn, _Reservoir Burst Break – Chronicle Mizuki_!"

Reservoir Burst Break – Chronicle Mizuki Att: Water Rank.7 **Atk: 4500** Def: 4300

Iroha smiled cheerfully. "If _Mizuki_ has 5 xyz materials when it's ranked up and I control the Rank 5 form, if the Rank 3 form was used to rank up this card I can draw 3 cards or destroy up to three cards on your field! I choose the latter; destroy your two cards!"

"When my normal trap _Envy Resign_ is destroyed by a card effect I can draw two cards if I have no cards in my hand. Then, I can revive an 'Envy Rosetta' or 'Envy Translation, Rosaria Pandorum'. The summoned card is treated as being special summoned via its own effect!"

"Again?"

Mixie smiled. "This is just the beginning! I set two cards and since I can't destroy your monster I end my turn."

Mixie's life: 100

Hand: 0

Field: Three set spell/traps and one attack position monster.

"Draw! I attack your _Pandorum_ with my _Reservoir Burst Break – Chronicle Mizuki_!" Iroha shouted.

4500 vs. 3300

"Trap card activate, _Envy Emblem_! When an 'Envy' xyz monster I control is targeted for an attack I can negate the attack and draw a card if I have no cards in my hand!"

"Tch. I set three cards. Turn end." Iroha announced. Mixie then smirked causing Iroha to frown in distance. "What are you smiling about, Mixie?" Iroha asked with cheeks puffed.

"I said it, didn't I? That _this_ monster has a powerful effect and that you should defeat me within 3 turns. Now I'll win this duel no matter what!" Mixie declared. Iroha smiled afterwards.

"Then bring it on, Mixie!"

"Draw! At my third standby phase, my monster gains 1000 atk!"

Rosaria Pandorum's Atk: 3300+1000=4300

"It's still weaker than my _Chronicle Mizuki_..." Iroha mumbled.

" _Envy Creation_!" Mixie shouted an effect name. "After 3 turns have passed after _Rosaria Pandorum_ was special summoned onto the field by its own effect, during the standby phase I can flip all face-down spell and traps on the field face-up!"

"What!? There's an effect like that!?" Iroha spoke in shock.

"No card effects can chain to this effect. All the cards that were flipped face-up have their effects negated and for the difference of spell/traps we control I can negate that many monster effects! I have two spell/traps and you have three spell/traps! The difference is one so I negate your xyz monster's effect!" Mixie explained. Iroha gritted her teeth in frustration.

*My monster can't chain its effect to this...! I see; that's part of its powerful effect." Iroha said in realization.

"Now _Pandorum_ will attack your monster!" Mixie shouted.

4300 vs. 4500

"My monster still has higher atk!" Iroha said in confusion.

"That's not all to my monster's new abilities! After I used its second effect, I can permanently decrease my monster's atk by 1000 to target a monster on the field and half its atk! I half your monster's atk by decreasing Rosaria's attack by 1000!"

Rosaria's Atk: 4300-1000= **3300**

Chronicle Mizuki's Atk: 4500/2= **2250**

3300 vs. 2250

"AAHHHH!"

Iroha's Life: 3900-1050=2850

Iroha smirked. "When _Chronicle Mizuki_ is sent to the graveyard I can special summon a different 'Mizuki' monster from my graveyard! I special summon _Reservoir Chronicle Orchestra - Water cherisher, Mizuki_!"

Reservoir Chronicle Orchestra - Water cherisher, Mizuki Att: Water Rank.5 **Atk: 2300** Def: 2500

Mixie smiled. "I was hoping you would do that! I activate the quick-play spell card _Envy Relax_! When my opponent special summons a monster I can target one of my monster's that already attacked with 'Roselia', 'Rosetta', or 'Rosaria' in its card name; that monster can perform a second attack this turn! Go! Also, I use _Rosaria's_ effect to decrease its Atk by 1000!"

At first both _Rosaria_ and _Cherisher Mizuki_ had the same atk of 2300 until...

"Your monster's atk is halved now!" Mixie shouted.

2300 vs. 1150

"1150...? I would only take 1150 damage then and that would keep my life points at 1700..." Iroha mumbled in confusion.

Mixie smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Eh?"

" _Rosaria Pandorum's_ effect; when this card attacks, if it was on the field for three of my turns after it was summoned, once per duel I can make my monster gain 100 atk for each card on the field that's face-up which is 7 cards so that's a 700 Atk plus!" Mixie shouted victoriously.

3000 vs. 1150

"You still need 1000 Atk to finish me off!" Iroha shouted.

Mixie smiled. "I activate the quick-play spell card _Envy Aerial Combat_! I can choose an 'Envy Translation, Rosaria Pandorum' I control or an 'Envy' xyz monster I control and make it gain 100 atk times its level/rank! Its level is 11 so my monster gains 1100 atk!"

4100 vs. 1150

Iroha smiled as she looked at her cards. She then looked forward to Mixie once more. " _You did it, Mixie Senpai._ " Iroha thought as she closed her eyes. "AHH!" Iroha then screamed as she took damage.

Iroha's Life: 2850-2850=0

The crowd went wild and cheered crazily for both sides. Mixie walked over to Iroha; both of them smiling at their adversary, and friend. "Congratulations Senpai, you won."

"No way. You were holding back, weren't you?" Mixie said casually. Iroha smiled.

"I guess so, but you were as well." Iroha replied. The two then smiled at one another as the crowd continued cheering. Then, the great scene was disturbed by a huge explosion causing everyone to look at the south entrance of the Duel arena; the hood of the entrance had crumbled and caused dust to accumulate on the ground. As the dust slowly moved away it revealed a pair of legs with light skin that Mixie and Iroha could easily identify. As they looked over, another figure could be seen but he was cloaked in a black mantle and his face masked; only Iroha could identify the other figure and she seemed quite delighted.

"Iroha!?" Mixie said in surprise as she looked over to Iroha who was smiling weirdly.

"Onii-chan!" Iroha expressed cheerfully as she moved her arms out, as if wanting to hug the figure.

"Yo, Iroha. How much improvement do their skills need?" The figure asked casually.

"They're still working on it!" Iroha replied in delight. The figure chuckled then looked seriously at Ame. "This girl's stronger than I thought. She has much more potential than what I thought to be necessary." The figure spoke in a serious tone.

" _What he thought to be necessary...?_ _What does he mean by that?_ " Mixie wonder. She then observed both players' fields and her eyes widened in shock. The students stood up and turned to the South entrance; curious to see what was happening; their eyes widened in further excitement than fear as they noticed: "A monster on the field with 5,600 Atk and Ame has 9,000 life points!?" Mixie shouted, startled.

"How did that happen?" Iroha wondered.

Ame vs. The figure

Ame's life: 9000

Hand: 3

Field: An attack position xyz monster with 1 xyz material.

Gentle Exclusive Preserver, Anestia Venturer Rank.7 Att: Earth **Atk: 3300** Def: 2400

Figure's life: 3100

Hand: 0

Figure's Field: An attack position xyz monster with no materials, and one set spell/trap.

Dark Chronicle Orchestra – Dark Lust Disastrous Dragon Att: Dark Rank.12 **Atk: 3400** Def: 2800

"Don't forget _Disastrous Dragon's_ effect! At the start of my opponent's turn, until the end phase this monster gains 100 atk for each card in my graveyard, so since I have 17 its Atk is currently 5600! Also, my monster has an original atk of 2900 during my next standby phase!" The figure reminded Ame who clenched her left fist in frustration.

"Draw." Ame spoke sadly. She slowly looked up at her hand, in hope. "Turn… end."

"At your end phase my monster's Atk reverts to its original. Draw!" The figure looked in surprise at the card he just drew. He then revealed it to Ame, which was a monster card. "During my draw phase if I draw a monster _Disastrous Dragon_ allows me to place it in its xyz stack and I draw a new card." The figure drew, revealing another monster then drawing another card. " _Disastrous Dragon's_ monster effect; by detaching two xyz materials I can target a face-up xyz monster on the field and banish it! The targeted card's effects cannot affect _Disastrous Dragon_ this turn." The figure explained.

"If my monster is banished I can banish its xyz materials as well." Ame replied.

" _Disastrous Dragon_ attack Ame!"

2900 vs. 9000

"At this time I use its effect!" The figure shouted. "While it has no xyz materials when it attacks, if it has less than 4000 atk I can permanently decrease its atk by 1000 so the battle damage you take from its attack is tripled instead!" The figure declared.

Atk: 2900*3=8700

8700 vs. 9000

Ame looked down emotionlessly as her life points decrease drastically.

Ame's Life: 9000-8700=300

The students started booing; believing that Ame had gave up. Ame wasn't as strong as the students thought. It was then that students began to wonder who the figure was; they couldn't see him since he was still in the shadows and they had never felt such a monster strong enough to emit an aura this great, this threating.

"Is this it? Boring…!" A student muttered.

Ame looked down; her bangs covering her eyes as she frowned. The dragon growled as its body slowly overshadowed Ame's figure. " _Is it going to end like this? Am I ever going to get stronger…?_ " Tears started to flow down Ame's cheeks. Mixie and Iroha looked at her sadly.

"Ame-chan..." Mixie mumbled. She felt helpless; unable to take action. And most of all, she knew that Ame was helpless. She couldn't do anything for Ame even if she wanted to. Unlike Tsuren's situation, she had to get through this with her own individual power.

" _Why have I been fighting so hard anyways…? I've always known that I wouldn't win no matter how hard I try; even when I got into the best ranks using all my effort I'm still like this… I'm not seen for who I am but for what I am of: a Black Thorn. In the end all my efforts were in vain…!_ " Ame closed her eyes shut tightly. Her fists clenched. "Damn it…! Damn it…!" Ame whispered in frustration.

"Ame." Iroha said; frowning as she looked towards Ame. " _Believe in yourself, Ame…!_

"What have I been trying to do…?" Ame wondered out loud. She then frowned in despair as she looked at her palm hopelessly.

"It's for your future right…?" The figure spoke causing Ame's eyes to widen. She slowly looked up to the figure, in wonder as her mouth gaped open. Her tears stopped for a short while and she caught a glimpse of the figure's smile under his mask.

"In order to reach that happiness you desired since you were young, you will continue to do what you believe is right. Tsuren loves you, and you want to return those feelings of honesty. Then, the best way to do it is to show him your determination to obtain that future!" The figure expressed powerfully! Ame moved back slightly; the figure's strong tone catching her off guard. Her face then turned red and she frowned uneasily.

"T-Tsuren loves me!?" Ame shouted, sounding somewhat fluster, shocked, and most of all, embarrassed.

"Hmph." The figure seemed to smirk. "Who knows?" The figure said casually. Ame's brows furrowed and she puffed her cheeks in anger.

"H-How can you disregard that so easily! Tell me now!" Ame demanded.

"…"

"Hurry!"

"If you want to find out so badly, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Eh?" Ame's expression turned into a slightly surprised one. "A-Ah…" She moved away and scratched her right cheek nervously with her right forefinger.

"Ame…" Mixie mumbled; her hands covering her flushed face as she thought about the people who had heard her talking all this time.

"Hehe~ she's so dishonest with herself…" Iroha said mischievously.

"W-Whatever! Just tell me if he likes me or not, you excuse for a Senpai!"

"Wha- I'll have you know that I graduated at the Top of my class!"

"Save that for another day!" Ame shouted as she pointed her duel disk at the figure. "Brace yourself! I'll beat the answer out of you! DRAW!" Ame shouted powerfully, forcing everyone watching from the Duel Arena to cover their ears at that moment. Ame then looked down at the card she drew and smirked. "While I control no monsters I can special summon this card from my hand: _Exclusive BurstFinder_. Next, his effect is that I can special summon one other monster from my hand that has the same level as this card so come out _Exclusive XTRA-R(ight)_!"

 _Exclusive BurstFinder_ Att: Dark lvl. 4 **Atk: 1300** Def: 1200

 _Exclusive XTRA-R_ Att: Light lvl.4 **Atk: 200** Def: 700

Ame's expression became serious as she looked forward. "Now I activate the effect of _Exclusive Witch, Minie's_ effect from my hand; while I control two 'Exclusive' monsters or more I can special summon this card from my hand; if I do, I can make it level 5! Then, I normal summon _Exclusive Mind Flare Gravel_!"

Exclusive Witch, Minie Att: Fire lvl. 4 **Atk: 700** Def: 800

Exclusive Mind Flare Gravel Att: Water lvl. 4 **Atk: 1300** Def:1400

"When _Gravel_ is normal summoned I can increase the level of all special summoned monsters on my side of the field by 1! Then, if I control a level 5 or higher monster that's level was increased by this effect, I can choose one of those level 5 or higher monsters and make _Gravel's_ level become the same as that one!

BurstFinder & XTRA-R: lvl.5

Minie & Gravel: lvl.6

"Overlay!"

Rank 5 Chant~ Entities of light and darkness reawaken as a guide out of the dark pit. Find the solution towards the path outside the cage and rise up!

Exclusive Entity - Burning Flames Att: Fire Rank.5 **Atk: 2700** Def: 2300

Rank 6 Chant~ Believers of the stars, granted the powers of everlasting friendship, I command you to cleanse this water of all impurities!

Exclusive Purity - Water Jewel Att: Water Rank.6 **Atk: 2400** Def: 2600

Ame smirked. "While _Gentle Exclusive Preserver, Anestia Venturer_ is in the banish zone, if I have two or more 'Exclusive' xyz monsters on my field I can special summon this card from my banish zone!"

Gentle Exclusive Preserver, Anestia Venturer Rank.7 Att: Earth **Atk: 3300** Def: 2400

"Then, all banished 'Exclusive' monsters are added to _Venturer's_ xyz stack!" Ame declared.

 _Venturer's_ Xyz materials: 3

"I activate _Venturer's_ monster effect that can be activated if _Fractured Exclusive - Anestia Victoria_ is attached to this card as an xyz material and by also detaching one xyz material. _Selector's Release_! I can target a monster on the field and release it! The life points of the controller of that card become equal to the difference between that monster's Atk and the controller's life points. Since your monster has 2900 original Atk currently and your life points is 3100, your life points becomes 200!" Ame shouted. The figure's eyes widened as his life points reduced to merely 200. Ame smirked. "If I use this effect I can't attack with this monster on the same turn. If the monster was successfully released, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard with Atk equal to or less than the Atk of the released monster! Since your _Disastrous Dragon_ had an original atk of 3400 I bring back to the field _Fractured Exclusive - Anestia Victoria_ with 2300 original Atk!"

Fractured Exclusive – Anestia Victoria Rank.4 Att: Dark **Atk: 2300** Def: 1400

"When did she...?" The figure's eyes widened when he realized that Ame had purposely detached the Xyz to get it in the graveyard and then special summon it. The figure smiled upon realizing.

"You're more talented than I thought." The figure spoke sincerely. Ame giggled in response. "But why didn't she just attack my Xyz to finish me off?" The figure thought aloud.

"Senpai," Ame said, cutting off the figure's thoughts, "just like what you said, I'm going to do the opposite."

"Eh?" The figure questioned. He then remembered what she was talking about.

 **Flashback**

"Naive! _Mindsweeper's_ effect; when it's targeted for an attack I can switch my monster to defense mode and move its Atk points to its Def until the end of this battle phase!"

Atk: 0 Def: 2100+1600= **3700**

2800 vs. 3700

Ame's Life: 4000-900=3100

"Tch."

 **End of Flashback**

"You thought the card wasn't a bluff and you were right, but this time I think that card is most likely a bluff and that your real _victory_ card is still in your hand!" Ame shouted as she pointed to the one card left in the figure's hand which caused him to smirk.

"Then come!"

"I activate the last card in my hand; the _key_ to winning this duel! I activate the normal spell _Exclusive Glories – Paradise lost~_ "

"Paradise... lost?" The figure questioned.

"You don't know? I guess not. This is the key card! While I control at least 3 'Exclusive' Xyz monsters on the field, I can rank-up three 'Exclusive' xyz monsters on my field that hasn't been ranked up yet, meaning that I'll rank up my _Victoria_ , _Burning Flames_ , and _Water Jewel_!" Ame declared.

"Wait, _Victoria_ has a rank 5 version between the rank of 7 and 4!?" The figure questioned in shock allowing Ame to smirk.

Rank 4 to 5 Chant~ Gazers of the evolutionary sky, create the solar plate that will lead the Earth near the evolution towards space!

Road Quest Exclusive – Anestia Victoru Att: Light Rank.5 **Atk: 2600** Def: 2700

Rank 5 to 6 Chant~ Body and soul of all elements combine into one once more and awaken the spirit that is in a deep slumber to end the war that begins all stories!

Exclusive Flames – King of Lions, Arstaru Att: Fire Rank.6 **Atk: 3200** Def: 2300

Rank 6 to 7 Chant~ Gatherer of the stars, now insert your determination towards the ageing seas and purify the land that all beings can live on!

Exclusive Reliever – Superiority bringer, Mikori Att: Water Rank.7 **Atk: 2900** Def: 2800

Ame special summoned 4 effect monsters, special summoned 4 xyz monsters, and ranked up 3 xyz monsters, making the crowd go wild!

Summon count: 11 in one turn (New Record!)

"I'll end this! Victoru attack him directly and end the duel!" Ame commanded powerfully.

"Monster effect from my hand!" The figure declared. Ame then smirked.

"Wait! _Victoru's_ effect; during my turn it is unaffected by other monster effects and when it attacks you cannot use the effect of monsters in your hand!" Ame explained. The figure sighed then smiled as his life points became zero. The figure held up the one card in his hand causing Ame to look at it curiously.

"You won." The figure stated calmly. "I wanted to see if you could manage to defeat _my_ deck without _this_ card. Here, you can have it." The figure stated as he threw the card to Ame who caught it in between her right forefinger and middle finger. The figure then slowly turned around and walked into the shadows. The duel ended so quickly that the crowd was silent at first but then cheered so loudly for Ame that she had to cover both of her ears as the ground shook. When she got used to the loudness she looked at the card she had caught. Her eyes widened slowly widened as she realized that it was a _special_ "Exclusive" card. Ame looked up into the dark hallway, in wonder.

"This card is…"

* * *

Tsuren vs. Yoruno

Yoruno's life: 4000

Hand: 0

Yoruno's field: An attack position rank 9 xyz monster with no xyz materials, continuous trap, and a set card.

(Continuous Trap) Tempest Shuffle

Tempest Reliever - Egoist Dragon Rank.9 **Atk: 3600** Def: 3300

Tsuren's life: 200

Hand: 1

Tsuren's Field: An attack position Rank 11 xyz monster (Wolf form) with two xyz materials, one set card

Completed Red Silhouette - Dai Gin Ookami (Big Silver Wolf) Att: Earth Rank.11 **Atk: 3200** Def: 2900

"Draw!" Tsuren shouted. "At the start of my standby phase my _Dai Gin Ookami (Big silver wolf)_ returns into its dragon form!" Tsuren explained. The Xyz card then turned back to _Dai Ginryu_.

Silhouette Burst Changer - Dai Ginryu (Big Silver Dragon) Att: Earth Rank.11 **Atk: 3200** Def: 2900

"Monster effect of _Dai Ginryu_ ; by detaching an xyz material I can choose one face-up card on the field and negate its effect! I choose your continuous trap _Tempest Shuffle_!" Tsuren declared. Yoruno gritted her teeth in frustration. "Then his other effect; by detaching any number of xyz materials, he gains 800 atk for each material detached!" Tsuren detached a separate xyz material from the one he used to negate _Tempest Shuffle_ ; now his Xyz had no xyz materials left but Tsuren smiled regardless.

Dai Ginryu's Atk: 3200+800= **4000**

" _Dai Ginryu_ attack _Egoist Dragon_!" Tsuren commanded.

4000 vs. 3600

Yoruno smirked. "Stop falling for my traps now!" Tsuren then smirked.

"It's worth a shot!" Tsuren shouted in response.

Yoruno's expression then intensified. "If my monster is attacked while it has no xyz materials I can send this card and another face-up card I control to the graveyard in order to destroy two cards in your hand/field, then I end that battle! However, if you have at least 2 cards in your hand I must destroy two cards in your hand!"

"Destroy?"

"Basically they're not discarded but sent to the graveyard."

"Oh." Tsuren said curiously as he then sent the last two cards in his hand to the graveyard.

"And now you can't attack me again! I chain the effect of my face-down trap to my own monster's effect; counter trap _Relive's Tempest_! If all other cards on my field are removed from the field and this is the only card left I can choose one spell/trap and one monster on the field and then destroy both of them; the effects of those cards cannot negate their own destruction." Yoruno explained. Tsuren opened his mouth in surprise but then slowly grinned.

"Oh good; if your card effect was slightly different I probably would've loss this duel by now." Tsuren commented.

"Huh?"

"My cards won't be able to negate their own destructions but that means I can negate the destruction of other cards!"

Yoruno's eyes widened in realization. " _Oh no!_ "

" _Dai Ginryu's_ effect; while it has no xyz materials, if a card was to destroy spell/trap(s) I control, I can choose one of those spell/traps that I control and negate its destruction! Then, I use the effect of my face-down counter trap, _Lust of Silhouettes~_ When a card effect activates that were to destroy more than 1 card on the field, I can choose one monster on my field; that monster is unaffected by cards that would make it leave the field this turn. Next, if it's the only monster I control after the end of this card's resolution I can attack twice with it in the same battle phase!" Tsuren shouted in explanation. All cards on the field got destroyed besides Tsuren's Xyz monster, _Dai Ginryu_. "I already attacked with it once but since I can attack twice I still have one attack left! Go, _Dai Ginryu_ , finish her! Obsolete _Red Flare_!" Tsuren shouted an attack name.

4000 vs. 4000

Yoruno: 4000-4000=0

"Wow..." Yoruno muttered in amazement. Yoruno then smiled warmly. "You just happened to get your monster to 4,000 atk but you didn't expect to defeat that turn, right? You merely increased your monster's attack to destroy _Egoist Dragon_." Yoruno analyzed.

"Sorry." Tsuren apologized as he placed his right hand on his head and bowed.

"Hey! Hey!" Another girl's voice caught Tsuren's attention. He then looked back curiously and was surprised not only to see that the girl was Ame but by the immense cheering that make the ground under him seem to shake in terror. Tsuren then looked around and was surprised to see that he had somehow entered the Duel Arena. "A-Ame!" Tsuren shouted through the crowd's loudness. "How did I get here!?" Tsuren shouted. Ame then looked over to Tsuren curiously.

"Eh? You guys don't remember…?"

 **Flashback**

Ame looked up into the dark hallway, in wonder.

"This card is…"

"Ame." A girl called out to Ame. She looked back curiously to see that it was Mixie, with Iroha behind her. "Let's go before the teachers come and this causes a big ruckus." Mixie suggested. Ame nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a big crashing sound came from the East entrance causing the three to look over at the East entrance. Ame, Iroha, and Mixie noticed two small beads of red, seeming to be pupils shining within the darkness of the East entrance hallway. Suddenly, the red lines had moved in a blurry diagonal line and part of the East entrance got destroyed in the process. As a result, two wings and a dragon's back had become visible to those at the Duel Arena. The students noticed that the two figures were Tsuren and Yoruno. The two were far into their duel as Tsuren was just about to draw a card to start his turn.

 **End of flashback**

"Hehe..." Ame giggled nervously. "Guess you guys were really focused on your duel."

The students used the North and West entrance to leave, leaving the group of five on their own. "Wow, I didn't think we would be so caught up in a duel…" Tsuren expressed honestly as Yoruno nodded in agreement; a surprise expression also on her face.

"Hehehe!" Ame laughed.

"Ame?" Tsuren looked at her in wonder as she held her gut. She then stood straight and looked at Tsuren with a bright smile.

"I see… That's good to know." Ame spoke sofly. She then looked forward; smiling more differently, as if cherishing something. "I wish I could have a duel like that with Tsuren… _someday_ …"

"Ame…" Tsuren looked at her sadly. He then smiled. "We will have a fun duel, Ame! And when we do… I want you to fight me at your full strength!"

Ame looked up brightly at Tsuren. "Mm!" Ame expressed cheerfully. Mixie and Iroha watched the scene unfold, allowing them to smile.

"Tsuren." Yoruno spoke up.

"Huh?" Tsuren looked back curiously to Yoruno who had a smile of satisfactory on her face.

"As promised, I'll join your _group_." Yoruno said, allowing the other girls to smile in relief.

"Yosha! We finally got Yoruno on our team!" Iroha expressed cheerfully as she pumped up her right fist. "Wait…" Iroha mumbled. She then looked over to Yoruno curiously who returned a curious gaze shorly after.

"Ah." The two both voiced out. Yoruno and Iroha respectively then spoke at the same time: "Imouto", "Onee-chan"

"Eh?" Tsuren and Ame voiced out. "EEEEHHHHH!?" They then screamed in surprise.

"Y-You guys are siblings!?" Tsuren questioned. Yoruno and Iroha nodded curiously.

"Then how did you two not recognize each other at first!?" Ame questioned.

"That's her _real_ form." Yoruno explained.

"I haven't seen her in 4 years." Iroha replied.

"Ahh…" Tsuren and Ame voiced out, in understanding.

"Well, I knew since the beginning." Mixie spoke, gathering the attention of Tsuren and Ame. She looked over to them and smile. "I knew Yoruno during Middle School. I guess you could say I was her Best Friend at the time, or rather her only _true_ friend. However, we ended up losing communication after I had to move away and visit my relatives oversea. And well, I honestly forgot about Yoruno because of the time I spent overseas but after checking an old Photo Album I had I instantly remembered about Yoruno and her sister." Mixie explained.

"Ahh..." Tsuren voiced out in understanding. Tsuren then looked over to Iroha and Yoruno for further explanation on their parts.

"Well," Iroha began, "last time I saw Onee-chan was around the time when I was still in Elementary. Our family has a tradition that when one starts Middle School we must learn to live by ourselves. As a result, Yoruno ended up living alone… Plus, she never visited us either…" Iroha said; pouting after she had finished. "Onee-chan, you inconsiderate jerk."

"Sorry. I didn't want to get my family to get harmed by the bullies at my Middle School." Yoruno explained. Iroha looked over to her worriedly; frowning.

"Onee-chan…"

"I don't have any scars. They didn't do much if I didn't annoy them but I did end up learning how to fight so that I could take care of them if necessary. Luckily enough, I only had to put my training to use two times." Yoruno explained as she smiled warmly, allowing Iroha to smile in relief.

"I see…"

"And Mixie," Yoruno spoke. She then looked over to Mixie seriously, "thanks for being there for me during Elementary School. I guess it's because you came up to me and tried to be friendly that I was able to get some friends in Middle School." Yoruno spoke sincerely. Mixie smiled.

"You're welcome."

"And Ame, Tsuren," Yoruno spoke; looking over to the two, "because of you two I was able to realize my weaknesses and I now know that I have friends that will stay by my side." Yoruno said as she smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ame and Tsuren spoke as they smiled sweetly.

"Yosh! Now that the team is complete, let's come up with a team name! OH!" Iroha cheered by herself! The others laughed at her joy.

"Hmm… What would be a good team name?" Iroha thought as she cupped her chin in her right hand. "Team Spectral Stars, Team Gladiator Warfare, Team Burning Abyss, Team PK Fire?"

"What bad naming sense!" Tsuren commented. Iroha pouted her cheeks.

"Then…" Ame spoke, catching everyone's curiously attention. They looked at her as she smiled warmly with a slight blush on her face; looking down at her entwined fingers, "how about _Team Remnants_?"

"Team Remnants…?" Iroha wondered.

"Mm." Ame nodded." She looked forward brightly. "Each and every duel brings us closer, no matter how small they may seem. And, our cards have claim victory for us when we thought it was impossible. No matter what given situation, we will believe in our decks because they hold our _remnants_ ; the _remnants_ of the memories we share together and the _remnants_ of the future that is within our grasp." Ame smiled. "I want to believe in those _remnants_ ; that we will be able to create more _remnants_ and that we will reach the goal we desire dearly, no matter what it is. We will continue to _evolve_!"

" _Team Remnants_ ; it's a wonderful name." Mixie said as she smiled.

"We will continue to evolve…! I like that idea!" Iroha expressed cheerfully.

Yoruno smiled warmly. "No matter what we will reach our goal huh... I like the sound of that."

"Team Remnants…" Ame spoke as she reached out her right hand which the others then followed suit; putting their hands on top of hers.

The five moved their palms up as they cheerfully shouted, "OH!"

* * *

 _Author's note: And that's that. Also,_ _Dark Lust Disastrous Dragon_ _is the first rank 12 xyz monster (though it's unofficial)._

 _Edit: And now "Utopia Kaiser" was revealed recently; so much for Dark Lust._

 _Edit 2: There. Now if you want to know how old this chapter is/when it was actually revised the first time just check and see when "Utopia Kaiser" was first revealed. XD_

 _ **Cards of the week:**_ Wow, Tsuren's the only one with a useful trap!

Tsuren vs. Yoruno

 **Lust of Silhouettes** (Counter trap)

1-When a card effect activates that were to destroy more than 1 card on the field, you can choose one monster on your field; that monster is unaffected by cards that would make it leave the field this turn. Then, if it's the only monster you control after this card's effect resolves, that monster can attack twice during this battle phase but only if you already attacked once this turn with that same monster.

 **Tempest Reliever -** **Egoist** **Dragon** Att: Wind Rank.9 Atk: 3600 Def: 3300

Four level 9s

 _ **EFFECTS:**_

1-When this card is xyz summoned using a "Rank-Up-Magic" card: destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent still has cards on their field after this effect is used: inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card remaining on their field.

2-After attack declaration, if your opponent's monster attacked by this card is still on the field, if that monster's Atk difference from this monster's Atk is 1200 or less you can detach an xyz material from this card to perform an additional attack with this card (This effect cannot be negated).

 _EFFFECT NAME:_ Egoist Dream

3-If this card is attacked while it has no xyz materials, you can send this card to the graveyard and another face-up card you control to destroy two cards in your opponent's hand OR destroy two of your opponent's cards on their field (You must destroy two cards in your opponent's hand if they have exactly two cards in their hand).

 _ **Tempest avail change:**_ Instead of "Tempest" being highlighted red, the "Egoist" part was highlighted red, which was originally only the letter "E" in its past form. Now, the ranked up version of the card had the word which the initial had stood for.

Rank 9 Chant~ Withering in this plain world, you lost all hope except the hope for the children of the future. Great Dragon, lend me your power and allow me to change this world!

Mixie vs. Iroha

 **Reservoir Chronicle - Water Structure, Mizuhime** Att: Water Rank.3 Atk: 2200 Def: 2600

Three level 3s

1-When this card declares an attack against an opponent's monster, negate that monster's effects. Then, you can activate one of the following effects:

-If that monster has higher Atk than your monster: end that battle and switch your opponent's monster to defense position.

-If that monster has lower Atk than your monster it is automatically destroyed.

2-Once per turn, you can detach an xyz material from this card to target another monster on the field; make the targeted monster's original Atk become 100 Atk more or less than this card's original Atk. Any spell/trap effects that currently affected the targeted card on the field are banished and have their effects negated.

3-When this card is targeted by a trap card effect, target another card on the field; until the end of this turn the targeted card's effects are negated and it cannot chain to this card's effect this turn.

4-When this card is targeted for an attack you can detach an Xyz material from this card to have this monster gain 100 Atk times its rank.

5-During any phase of a player's turn, if you control another Xyz monster on the field and it has no Xyz materials: attach it to this card as an xyz material. Then, you can rank up this card into an Xyz monster with the same name as the attached Xyz material in its card text (ignoring summoning conditions).

Rank 3 Chant~ Eternal Sword, grant peace throughout the land and find your rightful owner. For once you do, the power will turn into our strength to create a new revolution within our fields!

 **Envy Translation, Rosaria Pandorum** Att: Light lvl.11 Atk: 1300 Def: 1000

1-If you have an "Envy Rosetta" on the field special summoned by its own effect you can special summon this card from your hand by releasing that monster. This card gains 1000 atk during each standby phase after this card was special summoned by its own effect.

2-If this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster by battle: you can draw a card.

3-After three turns have passed since this monster's summon: flip all face-down spell and traps face-up (No cards/effects can chain to this effect). All cards flipped face-up have their effects negated. This turn, you can negate monster effects (even face-down ones) equal to the difference in amount of spell/traps your opponent controls currently on the field compared to yours.

 _EFFECT NAME: Envy Creation_

Afterwards, this card gains the following effecst:

-You can permanent decrease this monster's Atk by 1000 when this attacks; the attacked monster loses half its Atk permanently.

-Once per duel, only during damage calculation, you can have this monster gain 100 Atk for each card on the field that's face-up until the end of that battle.

 _ **APPEARANCE:**_ A beautiful lady with long blonde hair in a white dress appeared; she wore a white mini hat and had a radiant smile on her face. Her blue eyes showed truth; honesty in her eyes as she understood everything. Rosaria is a noble woman who is willing to accept the truth and bears anyone's sins in her arms.

Chant~ Noble woman who has found the stone, inherit its power and create the source of all that comes forth!

 **Fractured Exclusive - Anestia Victoria** Rank.4 Att: Dark Atk: 2300 Def: 1400 Xyz circlet

Two level 4s

 _Effects Undetermined_

 _ **APPEARANCE:**_ A beautiful lady with long blonde hair in a black dress appeared. She wore a black mini hat and had a daunting smile on her face; representing victory for her allies. Her yellow eyes showed _hardships_ , as if she had reached her final goal in which victory had been acquired. She was a true noble woman that has traveled with her allies to deepen her bonds with them, to understand more about other life forms, and to accept the world as it is. Anestia, she is the noble, courageous lady that was willing to accept the truth and overcome any trial with her comrades. Just like how her sister has protected the land, she will accept the land and bear its truth.

Rank 4 Chant~ Entwined roses of light, shattered fragments of darkness, merge into one and burn an image of victory onto your allies! Let it become your strength!

 **Dark Chronicle Orchestra - Dark-Lust Disastrous Dragon** Att: Dark Rank.12 Atk: 3400 Def: 2800

Must be special summoned by the effect of a "Rank" card.

1-At the start of the opponent's turn, until the end phase of their turn this monster gains 100 Atk for each card in your graveyard.

2-If you draw a monster during your draw phase you can place it into your Xyz stack and draw a new card (this effect can be used multiple times).

3-By detaching two Xyz materials from this card you can target a face-up Xyz monster on the field and banish it. The targeted card's effects cannot affect this card this turn.

4-When this card attacks while it has no xyz materials, you can decrease this monster's Atk permanently by 1000 so the battle damage your opponent takes from this battle is tripled instead.

Orchestra circle: Once per turn by detaching 3 xyz materials you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card that was removed from their field this turn, but if you do, you cannot make your opponent lose any further life points this turn. After this effect resolves, this monster permanently gains 100 Atk for each card removed from your opponent's field this turn.

Rank 12 Chant~ The purity of the skies had lost its form and you were close to giving into despair but you dwelled within the darkness until the light could shine once again. Now, regain the light with your own wings and gather the comrades that still bear arms!


End file.
